Mocni, niezwyciężeni
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Reprezentacja quidditcha Durmstrangu osiąga dno dna i grozi jej wypadnięcie z pierwszej ligi międzynarodowych rozgrywek szkół magii. Igor Karkarow zatrudnia nowego trenera, Bogdana Bielika, byłego selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski, który ma za zadanie wyciągnąć drużynę. Tekst stworzony na akcję Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie "Tasiemiec" vol. 3 na forum Mirriel.
1. I

_Tym razem opowiadanie, w którym nie ma ani słowa o Snape'ie. Co więcej, jedynymi postaciami kanonicznymi, które się tu pojawiają są Igor Karkarow, Wiktor Krum i znany w kanonie tylko z nazwiska Poliakow. Cała reszta z głównym bohaterem włącznie to OC, a miejscem akcji jest Durmstrang, o którym też praktycznie nic nie wiadomo. Poza tym, że to siedziba złych i mrocznych czarnoksiężników, rzecz jasna.  
><em>

_Jeżeli ten wstęp Cię nie odstraszył, potencjalny czytelniku czy też czytelniczko, to spieszę z krótkim wyjaśnieniem o czym właściwie jest to opowiadanie. W dużym skrócie: reprezentacja quidditcha Durmstrangu osiąga dno dna i grozi jej wypadnięcie z pierwszej ligi międzynarodowych rozgrywek szkół magii. Igor Karkarow zatrudnia nowego trenera, Bogdana Bielika, byłego selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski, który ma za zadanie wyciągnąć drużynę. _

_Tekst powstał na akcję Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie "Tasiemiec" vol. 3 na Forum Mirriel._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon**__, która podsunęła mi również odpowiedni tytuł dla tego opowiadania. Dziękuję również **Danie**, która także była zaangażowana w sprawdzanie części tego tekstu. Udział w tworzeniu "Mocnych, niezwyciężonych" mają także __**Mefisto**__, z którym omawiałam fabułę i od którego zapożyczyłam patent nagrywania meczów na omnikulary, oraz __**Vianne**__, która służyła bezcenną pomocą językową w zakresie rosyjskiego i podzieliła się swoją wiedzą na temat Rosji, co pomogło mi nieco ubarwić tło tekstu._

_Pozdrowienia dla grupy wspierające z Mirriel!_

When you got nothing to eat  
>And you find it hard to sleep<br>How you struggle on the streets  
>And you can't escape the heat<p>

But your heart could feel that beat  
>So you get up off your feet<br>Ain't no mountain you can't reach  
>Grab a star and make a wish<p>

We're celebrating and we're wavin' all our rags  
>We are united even though we're different flags<br>We are one voice, one heart  
>One soul, once we set that goal<br>You know we're gonna score

Here we go, oh oh oh  
>That's all we know oh oh oh<br>So here we go, oh oh oh  
>That's all we know<p>

Dar um jeito (oh oh oh)  
>We gon find a way, yeah we gon find a way<br>Dar um jeito (oh oh oh)  
>We gon find a way, yeah we gon find a way<p>

Dar Um Jeito (We Will Find a Way)

_"Quidditch to prosta gra. Kafel jest okrągły, obręczy jest sześć, a wygra ten, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów."_

Słynny trener quidditcha

_"Czasem nie można wygrać. Ale nigdy nie wolno się poddawać."_

Bogdan Wenta

**Mocni, niezwyciężeni**

Bogdan Bielik był pasjonatem.

Niektórzy trenerzy ze spokojem i kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwowali rozwój sytuacji na boisku. On tak nie potrafił. Żył przy linii, na gorąco udzielał wskazówek swoim zawodnikom, dopasowując taktykę do przebiegu rozgrywki. Dopóki kafel i znicz były w grze, wszystko mogło się zmienić.

Miał to we krwi. Obydwoje jego rodzice byli sportowcami. Ojciec zainteresował go mugolskimi dyscyplinami: piłką nożną, siatkówką i szczypiorniakiem. Dzięki matce poznał quidditcha i tak jak ona został ścigającym w szkolnej drużynie, a po skończeniu Akademii rozpoczął profesjonalną karierę w Krogulcach z Kielc. Jego talent został szybko zauważony. Najpierw trafił do młodzieżowej reprezentacji, a potem do seniorów.

Wydawało się, że to będą dobre czasy dla polskiej drużyny. Mieli znakomitego i innowacyjnego szukającego, Józka Wrońskiego. Jednego z najlepszych obrońców w Europie, Sławka Wichurę, który, gdy wpadał w swój trans, był w stanie odbić dosłownie każdą piłkę zmierzającą w stronę strzeżonych przez niego obręczy. I Bogdana Bielika, który mocnymi i precyzyjnymi rzutami potrafił napędzić stracha defensywie przeciwnika. Niestety, złote pokolenie, jak o nich mówiono, szybko stało się pokoleniem straconym. Polscy zawodnicy odnosili sukcesy w swoich drużynach klubowych, ale na mistrzostwach nigdy nie udało im się wyszarpać niczego więcej niż brąz. Quidditch nie stał w miejscu, zmieniała się technika i tempo gry, ale związek i rządzący nim ludzie zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać. Rękami i nogami bronili się przed zatrudnieniem trenera z zagranicy. Bogdan, chociaż dawał z siebie wszystko, nigdy nie sięgnął wraz z drużyną po trofeum z najcenniejszego kruszcu. Po którejś kolejnej z rzędu kontuzji stało się jasne, że nie wróci już do czynnego sportu. Nie chciał jednak rozstawać się z quidditchem, więc został trenerem. Najpierw był asystentem w Anglii, potem dostał ofertę z Portugalii i przez trzy lata prowadził Lwy z Montijo, później drużyny klubowe w Rosji. Przez pewien czas trenował też młodzieżówkę.

Praca z kadrą narodową miała stać się ukoronowaniem jego kariery. Niestety, ta przygoda trwała znacznie krócej, niżby tego pragnął. Zbyt otwarcie krytykował nieudolność związku, korupcję w lidze i przestarzały, niezreformowany system szkolenia młodzieży. Gdy osiągał sukcesy, nikt nie odważył się go ruszyć. Zdobył z kadrą srebro na mistrzostwach świata i brąz na Euro. Do kolekcji brakowało tylko złotego krążka. Niestety, tak jak nagła zmiana kierunku wiatru może diametralnie wpłynąć na obraz sytuacji na boisku, tak po prawie pięciu latach dobrej passy fortuna gwałtownie odwróciła się od Bogdana. Tuż przed mistrzostwami świata, drugimi, na których miał poprowadzić kadrę, drużynę dopadła plaga kontuzji. Skład, w znacznej mierze złożony z młodych i niedoświadczonych zawodników, miał zbyt mało czasu na to, by się dobrze zgrać. W dodatku prasa tak nadmuchała balon oczekiwań, że miejsce poza podium wydawało się czymś nie do pomyślenia. Odpadnięcie w ćwierćfinale po szalenie trudnym i wyrównanym meczu z Niemcami, przegranym zresztą zaledwie trzydziestoma punktami, uznano za katastrofalną porażkę.

— Przykro nam, trenerze, tak bardzo chcieliśmy — powiedział mu później kapitan drużyny.

Bielik tylko smutno skinął głową. Czasami chce się aż za bardzo, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Nazajutrz drużyna wróciła do kraju, gdzie musiała zmierzyć się z falą krytyki prasy i rozczarowanych kibiców.

Na reakcję związku nie trzeba było długo czekać. Od dawna uważali go za sól w oku. Teraz natychmiast wykorzystali okazję, by pozbyć się ze stanowiska kontrowersyjnego trenera. Bogdan o swojej dymisji dowiedział się z gazety. Oficjalne pismo z uzasadnieniem przyszło dopiero kolejnego dnia. Najpierw trafił go straszny szlag, ale gdy już nieco oprzytomniał, stwierdził, że wobec takiego postawienia sprawy nie ma się co odwoływać. Żal mu było zostawiać drużynę, zwłaszcza z poczuciem, że zawrócono go w pół drogi. Chłopacy stanęli za swoim trenerem jak jeden mąż, ale niewiele mieli w tej całej sytuacji do powiedzenia. Decyzja zarządu związku pozostała oczywiście niezmienna. Zresztą sam Bogdan nie widział możliwości kontynuowania współpracy.

Zły i zniechęcony, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie zerwać ze sportem. Może to on nie potrafił tchnąć w chłopaków ducha walki. Może po prostu się wypalił i jego czas minął. Miał tego wszystkiego dość; układów, układzików, wtrącających się do wszystkiego działaczy i dziennikarzy, oskarżeń, pretensji i pozbawionej jakiejkolwiek merytorycznej podstawy krytyki pseudospecjalistów.

Musiał po prostu od tego odpocząć.

* * *

><p>Minęło parę miesięcy. Jego przerwa od profesjonalnego quidditcha trwała nieco dłużej, niż pierwotnie zakładał. Co jakiś czas wysłannicy z różnych klubów usiłowali go wysondować i zagadnąć w sprawie nawiązania współpracy, ale on nikomu nie dał jasnej odpowiedzi.<p>

Początkowo chyba tylko żona była z tej sytuacji zadowolona, bo nie widywała go tak często w domu, odkąd wzięli ślub. Musiała czuć się samotna; mąż znajdował się w ciągłych rozjazdach, a ich synowie kształcili się poza domem: młodszy zaczął czwarty rok w Akademii, a starszy studiował w Rumunii. Chyba dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zrozumiał, jak wiele musiała dla niego znieść; ciągłe przeprowadzki i nerwy, najpierw gdy grał, potem gdy został trenerem.

Niestety z czasem Bogdan zrobił się nie do zniesienia — przy jego charakterze zbyt długi okres bezczynności źle na niego działał, a zdążył już naprawić w domu wszystko, co wymagało naprawienia — i po paru sprzeczkach sam doszedł do wniosku, że przydałoby mu się jakieś zajęcie. W końcu miał dopiero czterdzieści osiem lat. To było o wiele za wcześnie na emeryturę. Zaczął więc pomagać przy młodzieżowej szkółce quidditcha, zorganizowanej obok miejscowego klubu. Zarobek nie należał do imponujących — zatrudnił się tam tylko na ćwierć etatu, ale praca z młodzieżą była na swój sposób odprężająca. Mieli mnóstwo zapału, a co najważniejsze nie zepsuła ich jeszcze pogoń za kasą i sukcesem za wszelką cenę. Zastanawiał się, co stanie się z tymi młodymi chłopakami i dziewczynami za parę lat. On mógł im tylko zapewnić dobry start.

Powoli zaczął się dostosowywać do w miarę spokojnego rytmu życia. Nieoczekiwanie jednak pojawiła się zapowiedź zmian: w pewien styczniowy poranek na ganek jego domu zawitała śnieżna sowa, przynosząc w szponach list w ciemnoczerwonej kopercie

Trochę zdziwił go jej widok, bo w Polsce rzadko używano takich ptaków do dostarczania wiadomości. Sowy uszate, puchacze i płomykówki były znacznie bardziej popularne. Wyglądało na to, że list jest z zagranicy. Zabrał go razem z gazetą i magazynem sportowym, które leżały pod drzwiami, podrzucone tam o świcie przez sowę pocztową, i poszedł do kuchni.

Upił łyk kawy i zaczął od przeglądu prasy. Obszerny artykuł na temat zawirowań politycznych porzucił po przeczytaniu kilku linijek. Odwrócił gazetę i spojrzał na wiadomości sportowe. Miażdżąca informacja o porażce reprezentacji w meczu towarzyskim z Portugalią nie zachęcała do lektury. Zajrzał bez większego zainteresowania do magazynu sportowego. „Kafla" prenumerował właściwie tylko z przyzwyczajenia i czytał głównie wiadomości dotyczące zagranicznych rozgrywek. Odkąd wypadł z branży, odnotował automatyczny spadek zainteresowania polską ligą, zwłaszcza że częściej niż o wynikach mówiło się o ciągłych przetasowaniach na stanowiskach trenerów i o wszechobecnej korupcji, ustawianiu meczów, awanturach i skandalach. Odłożył z niechęcią magazyn i sięgnął po list.

Obejrzał dokładnie grubą, czerwoną kopertę, zanim ją otworzył. List zalakowano pieczęcią z czarnego wosku. Wytłoczono na niej herb z hipogryfem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Na pewno nie był to symbol żadnego znanego mu klubu quidditcha.

— Widziałam sowę na ganku. Czy to Adam coś napisał? — zapytała żona, wchodząc do kuchni. — Bo na Jacka to chyba nie ma co liczyć... — Zawsze z utęsknieniem czekała na wieści od ich synów. Starszy pisywał regularnie, młodszy, typowy nastolatek, gdy skrobnął parę słów, było to prawdziwe święto.

— Nie — odparł Bogdan, podnosząc wzrok znad listu. — To z Rosji, od jakiegoś zupełnie obcego faceta...

— Dlaczego miałby do ciebie pisać jakiś obcy facet? — zapytała z zaintrygowaniem żona, odwracając się od kuchennej szafki, przy której nalewała sobie herbaty z czajniczka z esencją.

— To chyba oferta pracy... — mruknął.

— Teraz? W środku sezonu? — zdziwiła się. Podeszła z parującą filiżanką w dłoni i zajrzała mu przez ramię, a Bogdan skończył czytać list, który napisano bardzo oficjalną i bardzo poprawną angielszczyzną. Oferta prezentowała się dość zaskakująco, bo pochodziła nie od klubu, a od szkoły. Nazwa była mu nieobca. Durmstrang. Pamiętał, że to jedna z najstarszych i najbardziej elitarnych rosyjskich szkół magii. W czasach, gdy był trenerem klubowym w tym kraju, w miarę możliwości przyglądał się meczom szkolnych reprezentacji, wyławiając w ten sposób wyróżniających się zawodników. Mało kto trafiał w ten sposób bezpośrednio do pierwszego składu, ale mógł szlifować umiejętności w młodzieżówce zorganizowanej przy klubie. Jeśli Bogdan sam nie mógł pojechać, wysyłał swoich asystentów. Konkurencja była ostra, bo inne kluby działały dokładnie w ten sam sposób, ale Pioruny z Piotrogrodu miały solidne zaplecze i cały sztab ludzi. W przypadku Wojowników z Wołgogradu wyglądało to podobnie. W latach osiemdziesiątych w Rosji wpompowano w quidditcha miliony galeonów — właściciele tamtejszych klubów mieli ambicję dorównać najlepszym ligom — zwłaszcza angielskiej, niemieckiej i portugalskiej. Durmstrang jakoś nigdy nie wyróżniał się w tych rozgrywkach, zwykle kończyli sezon gdzieś w środku stawki, w okolicy czwartego albo piątego miejsca. Bogdan był pewien, że nigdy nawet nie oglądał meczu na ich stadionie. Dlaczego teraz zwrócono się do niego? Co prawda rozgrywki międzyszkolne traktowano w Rosji bardzo poważnie i cieszyły się one niemal takim samym zainteresowaniem jak ligowe, ale skąd pomysł, by zatrudnić trenera zza granicy i to, bez fałszywej skromności mówiąc, dość utytułowanego? Może jego notowania na rynku ostatnio mocno spadły, ale jego nazwisko wciąż coś znaczyło i chyba się nie spodziewali, że dość lakonicznie przedstawiona oferta sprawi, że natychmiast ją przyjmie?

Spojrzał na podpis. List napisał sam dyrektor placówki, niejaki Karkarow, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby spotkać się osobiście.

— Ta sowa wciąż tu jest — powiedziała nagle żona.

Bogdan odłożył list i podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał na ganek, uchylając firankę. Sowa ciągle siedziała na balustradzie, nie zmieniwszy miejsca. Ruch zwrócił jej uwagę. Natychmiast obróciła głowę i wbiła w niego przeszywające spojrzenie żółtych ślepi drapieżnego ptaka.

Dziwne, czyżby czekała na odpowiedź? Ktoś najwyraźniej bardzo na nią liczył.

— Może po prostu odpoczywa — mruknął bez przekonania. Obcy ptak jednak nie ruszył się stamtąd przez większość dnia, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu ich domowej sowy. Wieczorem gdzieś odfrunął, najpewniej na łowy, ale rankiem następnego dnia znów tkwił na posterunku. Bogdan zaczął odczuwać pewną presję. Ostatecznie postanowił zgodzić się na spotkanie, nie tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się z ganku durmstrandzkiej sowy. Zaczęło go intrygować, co mogą mieć mu do zaoferowania.

Wymienili z Karkarowem kilka uprzejmych i bezosobowych listów, ustalając termin i miejsce. Zdecydowali w końcu, że to on przyjedzie do Bogdana — w końcu to dyrektor chciał go zatrudnić, samemu trenerowi na posadzie aż tak mocno nie zależało.

Umówili się na skwerze w centrum miasta. Tuż za budynkiem jednego z jachtklubów był punkt przerzutowy dla świstoklików. Bogdan uznał, że gość przybędzie właśnie tą drogą, więc chciał ułatwić mu sprawę. Od domu miał tutaj jakieś dziesięć minut spacerem. Mieszkali z żoną w przedwojennej willi, w dzielnicy położonej na morenowym wzgórzu nieopodal śródmieścia. Dla mugoli ich dom jawił się jako ruina, będąca w ciągłym remoncie, stanowiąc rażącą plamę na tle reszty eleganckich budynków, które po transformacji ustrojowej zostały w większości wykupione przez prywatnych właścicieli i odrestaurowane. W rzeczywistości, pod osłoną czarów maskujących, przywrócono mu dawną świetność.

Igor Wiktorowicz Karkarow już na niego czekał. Sprawiał całkiem porządne wrażenie i to właśnie wzbudziło największą nieufność Bogdana. Było coś dziwnego w tym facecie, nie tylko dlatego, że nosił grube, białe futro, podobne do tego, jakie miała jego babcia przed wojną. Już z oddali poznał po minie zagranicznego gościa, że nie spodobało mu się jego mugolskie ubranie. Bogdan zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Chyba ten dziwak nie oczekiwał, że będzie paradować po mieście pełnym mugoli w długich, czarodziejskich i przy okazji cholernie niepraktycznych szatach? Odkąd przeprowadzili się z żoną z powrotem do Polski, mieszkali wśród mugoli i uznali za naturalne, że to oni powinni dopasowywać się do otoczenia, a nie otoczenie do nich.

Kiedy Bogdan podszedł bliżej, Karkarow rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

— Pan Bogdan Bielik, prawda? Od razu pana poznałem. — Jego angielszczyzna była bardzo dobra, właściwie bez śladu obcego akcentu. Widocznie musiał spędzić sporo czasu za granicą. — Igor Wiktorowicz Karkarow. Miło mi.

— Bogdan Bielik — przedstawił się, ściskając jego dłoń. — Dotarł pan bez problemu? — zapytał.

— Ach, tak. Nie pierwszy raz tutaj jestem — odparł Karkarow trochę nonszalancko. — W siedemdziesiątym czwartym były tu regaty.

— Brał pan udział w mugolskiej Operacji Żagiel? — zdziwił się Bogdan.

— Na Rasputina, skądże znowu! Nasze zawody odbywały się niezależnie. Płynąłem wtedy na „Szamanie morskim", wspaniała jednostka, wspaniała, ale bardzo kapryśna... Jak mu się nudziło, to robił żarty załodze. Plątał linki, wyrzucał kotwicę za burtę... No, ale dość tych wspomnień — zreflektował się. — Możemy gdzieś spokojnie porozmawiać? — zapytał.

— Tak, tutaj niedaleko, za „Różą Wiatrów" jest taki mały pub. O tej porze będzie tam pusto...

Niespełna dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli już przy niewielkim stoliku w zacisznym rogu knajpy, Bogdan przy kawie, Karkarow przy herbacie. W tle leciały szanty, pod sufitem, podwieszony na belkach, wisiał okazały model żaglowca, zaś ze ściany nad kominkiem zezowała na nich wyłupiastymi oczami zasuszona żabnica. Karkarow upił łyk herbaty, skrzywił się lekko i odsunął szklankę. Tu mu się akurat nie dziwił, kawa też nadzwyczajnie nie smakowała, ale czego można było się spodziewać, zamawiając inny niż piwo napój w knajpie?

— A więc... Zastanawiał się pan nad naszą ofertą? — zapytał Karkarow.

— Owszem. Przyznam, że jestem nią dość zaskoczony. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, żeby się do mnie zgłosić?

— Nie jest pan obecnie związany z żadnym klubem, prawda? Poza tym polecał pana dawny znajomy, który u nas pracuje.

— Kto taki? — zainteresował się Bogdan, zastanawiając się, o kim może być mowa.

— Andreas Meier. Jest u nas pracownikiem technicznym.

Nazwisko faktycznie było mu dobrze znane. Współpracował z Meierem przez ładnych parę lat, gdy trenował Pioruny z Piotrogrodu, ale nie miał z nim od dawna żadnego kontaktu. Dziwił się, że Meier w ogóle go pamiętał.

— Prowadził pan kiedyś kadrę młodzieżową — mówił dalej Karkarow.

— Prawda, był taki epizod.

— Teraz, zdaje się, jeszcze do niedawna współpracował pan z lokalnym klubem i prowadził drużynę juniorów — drążył dalej Karkarow. Był zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze poinformowany. — Nie ma pan wobec nich obecnie żadnych zobowiązań, prawda?

— Nie, chwilowo nie.

Umowę podpisywał co miesiąc, a teraz akurat w rozgrywkach ligi była przerwa zimowa. Od lutego mógł na nowo podjąć z nimi współpracę, która wynikała głównie z sentymentu, jaki żywił do drużyny Jastrzębi. Nie miał zamiaru wygryzać ze stanowiska głównego trenera, który zresztą był już tu nieźle zakorzeniony i prowadził pierwszy skład szósty rok. W Polsce, gdzie trenerzy zmieniali się jak w kalejdoskopie, stanowiło to prawdziwy ewenement, ale Lang naprawdę należał do czołówki szkoleniowców. Znali się zresztą z Bielikiem od wielu lat i nawet przyjaźnili. Inaczej by ten układ nie mógł funkcjonować, mało kto tolerowałby to, że przy klubie pętał mu się drugi trener...

— To świetnie — ucieszył się Karkarow, jakby fakt jego bezrobocia był szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. — Jest pan zatem zupełnie wolny.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Ale wciąż nie sformułował pan dokładnie swojej oferty, a pański pierwszy list zbyt wiele nie wyjaśniał...

— Jeżeli chodzi o warunki finansowe, to zapewniam, że pensja u nas jest znacznie wyższa od tego, co może panu zaoferować prowincjonalna szkółka dla młodzieży.

Gdy Karkarow wymienił sumę, brwi Bogdana lekko podjechały do góry. Nie dorównywało to jego zarobkom, gdy był trenerem klubowym, ale wynagrodzenie było więcej niż godziwe i znacznie wyższe, niż można by się spodziewać w szkolnictwie.

— Czy to nie za wysoka pensja jak dla nauczyciela latania na miotle? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Uczenie latania na miotle pierwszorocznych to będzie tylko niewielka część pańskich obowiązków. Pana głównym zadaniem będzie stworzenie reprezentacji quidditcha z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Teraz wszystko zaczęło się powoli rozjaśniać. Durmstrang naprawdę musiał znaleźć się w nie lada tarapatach, skoro teraz zwrócili się do niego, pewnie groziła im relegacja. Ile tam było tych szkół, które rywalizowały ze sobą na najwyższym szczeblu? Osiem albo dziewięć, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Istniał też drugi, niższy poziom rozgrywek, a zasada spadków i awansów funkcjonowała tak samo jak w profesjonalnym quidditchu. Pamiętał, że do tej międzyszkolnej ligi należały nie tylko placówki z Rosji, ale także z wielu innych krajów z Europy Wschodniej — granice jej zasięgu przebiegały z grubsza tak, jak komunistycznego wytworu mugoli, zwanego Związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Czarodzieje, chociaż coś tam o tym słyszeli, to beztrosko ignorowali fakt istnienia tego kolosa, który zresztą, jak wieszczono, wkrótce miał się rozsypać, żyjąc w swoim własnym świecie, w którym podział administracyjny niekoniecznie odpowiadał mugolskiej rzeczywistości.

— Widzi pan, sport, zwłaszcza quidditch, jest bardzo ceniony w Durmstrangu — podjął Karkarow. — Niestety, nigdy jeszcze nie było tak źle. Spadliśmy na przedostatnie miejsce i jak tak dalej pójdzie na koniec wypadniemy z ligi. Albo coś zmienimy, albo czeka nas kompromitacja. Ostatni trenerzy nie spełniali naszych oczekiwań, potrzebujemy profesjonalisty, kogoś, kto zbuduje nam drużynę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Kogoś takiego jak pan.

— A nie mam za mało czystej krwi, żeby znaleźć zatrudnienie w pańskiej szacownej instytucji? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego przytyku. Durmstrang słynął ze swojego ksenofobicznego podejścia.

— To nie ma znaczenia — odparł Karkarow prędko. Bogdan znów jednak wychwycił w jego głosie jakąś nieszczerą nutę i domyślił się, że w istocie to ma znaczenie. Zawsze będzie miało. Rosjanin był jednak najwyraźniej gotów stłumić swoje uprzedzenia, jeżeli dzięki temu udałoby mu się nakłonić trenera do współpracy.

— Widzę, że wciąż nie jest pan przekonany.

— Racja. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem.

— Rozumiem pana lepiej, niż się panu wydaje.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał chłodno Bogdan.

— Z tego co wiem, Polski Związek Quidditcha pozbawił pana stanowiska w dość mało elegancki sposób. Spisano pana na straty.

Bielik tego nie skomentował. W życiu by się nie przyznał, ale ta porażka wciąż dotkliwie bolała. Był w stanie osiągnąć jeszcze kolejny sukces z kadrą, lecz nie dano mu szansy. Zresztą pal licho, mogli z nim zakończyć współpracę, kiedy chcieli, nie miał się tu o co obrażać, ale niechby chociaż prezes związku sam osobiście z nim wcześniej porozmawiał i łaskawie mu to zakomunikował przed ogłoszeniem tego dziennikarzom.

— Wiem, że jest pan ambitny, że lubi pan wyzwania. Praca z młodzieżą to piękna sprawa, ale wybitnych sukcesów pan tu nie osiągnie. Jednak w Durmstrangu mógłby pan mieć jedno i drugie, gdyby tylko zdołał podnieść drużynę, która już niemal sięgnęła dna... — Karkarow skrzywił się wyraźnie przy tych słowach, jakby go ząb rozbolał. — O tak, to byłoby coś, cała Rosja by o tym mówiła.

Trafił w sedno. Czy Bielikowi się to podobało czy nie, Karkarow naprawdę go rozszyfrował. Bogdan nie potrafił żyć bez wyzwań, nie osiągnął jeszcze wszystkiego, co było do zdobycia w trenerstwie, a nie znajdował się jeszcze na takim etapie, by stało mu się to zupełnie obojętne. Potrzebował tej pasji, iskry. Zarobki były kwestią drugorzędną, miał wystarczająco wiele oszczędności, by doczekać do rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu.

— _Wy konieczno goworitie po-russki?_*— zapytał znienacka po rosyjsku Karkarow.

— _Da, goworiu swobodno_** — odparł Bogdan, odruchowo dopasowując odpowiedź do wybranego przez jego rozmówcę języka.

— To znakomicie. — Karkarow wrócił do angielskiego. — Jak zapewne pan wie, mamy teraz przerwę zimową i sporo czasu do startu rundy wiosennej. Byłby to czas na zmontowanie drużyny i rozpoczęcie treningów z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Bielik szybko przypomniał sobie, że w Rosji rozgrywki quidditcha w pierwszej lidze wznawiano na początku marca. Te na poziomie szkolnym mogły mieć jakieś niewielkie przesunięcie, ale nie większe niż tydzień. Teraz był środek stycznia.

— Nie jest tam u was trochę za zimno na treningi o tej porze roku? — wyraził wątpliwość. Nawet w Polsce były z tym czasami problemy, a co dopiero w surowym klimacie Rosji. Kluby w tym kraju położone na dalekiej północy dysponowały stadionami z zamykanym dachem, co rozwiązywało problem z treningami w czasie przerwy zimowej, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by jakakolwiek szkoła mogła sobie pozwolić na tak drogą inwestycję. Nie wiedział co prawda, gdzie dokładnie zlokalizowany jest Durmstrang, ale sądząc po stroju zagranicznego gościa, wydawało się, że przybył co najmniej zza koła podbiegunowego, a kto wie, czy nie z samego serca syberyjskiej tajgi.

Karkarow na wszystko miał przygotowaną odpowiedź. Roztoczył przed nim wspaniałą wizję. Treningi w sezonie zimowym odbywały się na krytej hali, poza tym dysponowali nowoczesnym stadionem z trybunami na pięć tysięcy miejsc i jeszcze jednym boiskiem. Poza tym gwarantował dostęp do sprzętu sportowego najwyższej jakości, asystenta, który posłuży mu wszelką pomocą, zapewniał zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie na miejscu. Jasne, że dostanie wszystko, czego będzie chciał. Świstokliki prosto do Polski, jak najbardziej, dwa razy w miesiącu, nie ma żadnego problemu. Żona oczywiście może go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko zechce, o ile nie będzie to kolidowało z jego obowiązkami.

— Muszę to przemyśleć — powiedział Bogdan, zdecydowanie ucinając potok słów Karkarowa.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, nie chcę naciskać, ale dobrze by było, gdyby udzielił nam pan odpowiedzi jak najszybciej. Powiedzmy, do końca tygodnia? Sam pan rozumie, czas nas goni. Gdy tylko da nam pan znać, możemy załatwić panu świstoklik prosto do Durmstrangu, nawet na następny dzień.

Karkarow najwyraźniej nabrał już przekonania, że otrzyma odpowiedź twierdzącą. Może zresztą wcale nie był daleki od prawdy.

— Wraca pan świstoklikiem? — zapytał Bogdan, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Zauważył, że Karkarow nie ruszył w stronę punktu przerzutowego, a zatrzymał się pod „Różą Wiatrów".

— Ach, nie, mój transport już na mnie czeka — odparł dość niefrasobliwie Rosjanin. Wskazał na horyzont.

Bogdan spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i na tle lekko zamglonego nieba, pokrytego błękitnoszarymi chmurami, dostrzegł kołyszący się na falach spory żaglowiec. Z pewnością nie była to fregata lokalnej szkoły morskiej. Czarny kadłub statku wyraźnie odcinał się od stalowoszarej powierzchni morza, jednak żaden ze spacerujących po skwerze mugoli nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Portowy holownik wracający z zatoki również minął tajemniczy żaglowiec jak gdyby nigdy nic. Statek był prawdopodobnie zamaskowany zaklęciami zwodzącymi. Ciekawe, co niemagiczni widzieli w jego miejscu? Stary kuter?

Karkarow uścisnął mu dłoń na pożegnanie i deportował się, zapewne przenosząc wprost na pokład.

Bielik tylko pokręcił głową. Dyrektor Durmstrangu za wszelką cenę chciał zadać szyku.

* * *

><p>Bogdan nie miał w zwyczaju odkładać trudnych rozmów na później. Zaraz po powrocie zajrzał do salonu. Żona siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku i czytała książkę. Na jej kolanach drzemała ich domowa kotka. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie musiał zburzyć ten spokój i już czuł się z tego powodu dość nieprzyjemnie. Przecież nie dalej jak parę miesięcy temu obiecał, że wreszcie ich życie nie będzie podporządkowane jego pracy. Jasne, że nie mógł do końca swojej trenerskiej kariery pracować za pół darmo z miejscową drużyną juniorów. Prędzej czy później musiał znaleźć coś innego, ale właściwie już pogodził się z myślą, że będzie to posada w jednym z polskich klubów — jeżeli nie trenera, to może dyrektora sportowego. Wtedy nie musiałby się nawet przeprowadzać. Do pracy mógłby podróżować siecią Fiuu albo teleportować się spod drzwi własnego domu. Jeżeli przyjąłby ofertę Durmstrangu, tak proste rozwiązanie stałoby się niemożliwe.<p>

— Basiu, musimy porozmawiać — rzekł, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Odłożyła książkę na stolik i zdjęła okulary, których używała do czytania. Spojrzała na męża z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, słysząc poważny ton jego głosu.

— Coś się stało?

— Chodzi o tę pracę.

— Przyjąłeś tę ofertę?

— Muszę przyznać, że jest całkiem atrakcyjna... I nawet dobrze płatna.

— W szkolnictwie? A to coś nowego — mruknęła żona, ale gdy Bogdan wymienił sumę, jaką mu zaoferowano, była szczerze zdziwiona. — Czy to nie jest jakiś szwindel? Czego oni od ciebie oczekują?

— Uratowania ich drużyny przed spadkiem z ligi.

— Ale przecież to kawał drogi stąd! Gdzie jest dokładnie ta szkoła? — zapytała.

— Z tego co mówił Karkarow, gdzieś w europejskiej części Rosji. Dokładnie nie sprecyzował, mówił coś o jakichś zasadach tajności... — Bogdan skrzywił się lekko. Karkarow usiłował sprawiać wrażenie bardzo tajemniczego.

— Tak czy inaczej musiałbyś tam wyjechać — powiedziała powoli żona. — A co z nami?

— Nie dałem mu ostatecznej odpowiedzi. Powiedziałem, że chcę to najpierw przedyskutować z rodziną — odparł Bogdan spokojnie, czując jak narasta w nim poczucie winy. Znów wychodziło na to, że coś takiego jak pewny plan w jego przypadku nie istnieje.

— A więc dyskutujmy. — Wyczuł w jej głosie pełną niechęci nutę. — Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Mielibyśmy się przenieść do Rosji? Nie chcę tam wracać. Na pewno nie teraz.

Potrafił ją zrozumieć. Po latach przeprowadzek wreszcie wrócili do Polski, która zresztą po transformacji ustrojowej mocno się zmieniła. Tylko krótkowzroczni głupcy mogli sądzić, że „sprawy mugoli" nie mają wpływu na sytuację w magicznym świecie. Dzieci wyszły z domu, ale na miejscu była rodzina i przyjaciele. Basia znalazła nową pracę, którą bardzo polubiła. Poza tym dopiero co skończyli remont domu; obydwoje włożyli w to mnóstwo wysiłku. Nie mógł od niej oczekiwać, że porzuci to wszystko i znów się dla niego poświęci.

— Kto mówi o przeprowadzce do Rosji? Nie żądałbym czegoś takiego od ciebie. Durmstrang to szkoła z internatem, tak jak nasza Akademia, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie jest jedyną placówką w kraju. W samej Rosji mają takich kilka, mniejszych i większych, ale to nie wszystko, bo w tej lidze grają też szkoły z innych krajów. W zasadzie cała Europa Wschodnia.

— To dlaczego nas tam nie ma?

— Kiedyś byliśmy, ale potem nasi oficjele przestali się dogadywać z ich oficjelami i Akademia się odłączyła.

Basia pokiwała powoli głową, ale wyraźnie widać było, że zaprząta ją zupełnie coś innego niż kwestia w jakim składzie odbywają się te międzyszkolne rozgrywki.

— Na jak długo? — zapytała wreszcie.

— Na razie do końca sezonu, a potem się zobaczy...

Uśmiechnęła się tylko smutno, spuszczając wzrok i obracając w palcach okulary. Ileż razy już to słyszała! W Portugalii mieli zostać tylko na parę miesięcy, a mieszkali tam prawie trzy lata. Dwa sezony w Rosji zamieniły się ostatecznie w sześć.

— Wiesz, zawsze miałam wrażenie, że jestem jak żona marynarza. Ciągle byłeś poza domem... — Zawiesiła głos. — Ale wiedziałam, na co się decyduję. — Milczała przez chwilę. — Jedź. Przecież widzę, że ciągle cię nosi. Ta bezczynność cię zabija. Ale ty jako belfer... — Pokręciła głową, najwyraźniej nie mogąc sobie tego wyobrazić. Zbyt dobrze znała charakter męża. — Nie wiem, czy ta szkoła to wytrzyma...

Przypisy:  
>* Pan oczywiście mówi po rosyjsku? (ros.)<br>** Tak, całkiem dobrze. (ros.)

_c.d.n._


	2. II

_Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze. :) Jedziemy dalej. Całe opowiadanie składa się z około jedenastu rozdziałów, więc jeszcze _trochę _się w tym półsezonie będzie działo._

_Beta-reading: **Merryloon**, **Dana**._

Pierwszym, co przywitało go w Rosji, był arktyczny chłód.

„Uroczo" — pomyślał, czując powiew lodowatego wiatru. Zdążył już zapomnieć jak bardzo potrafi dać się we znaki pogoda na północy tego kraju.

Przez moment sądził, że świstoklik ostro go zniósł, bo widział przed sobą tylko połacie śniegu i zbitą, gęstą ciemnozieloną ścianę tajgi, jednak kiedy się odwrócił, ujrzał zamek, położony na niewielkim urwisku. Był spory, ale nie ogromny, z kilkoma niewysokimi wieżami i jedną strzelistą, wybijającą się ponad pozostałe. Czerwona elewacja wyraźnie odcinała się od bieli zaśnieżonego krajobrazu. U stóp klifu rozciągało się jezioro, o tej porze roku pokryte grubą warstwą lodu.

Karkarow pewnie mógł mu załatwić świstoklik, który przeniósłby go bezpośrednio na dziedziniec, ale najwidoczniej chciał zrobić na nim odpowiednie wrażenie i dać mu okazję do ujrzenia Durmstrangu w całej okazałości. Bielika zamek nie interesował, najbardziej ciekawiła go ta kryta hala do treningów. Zawodnicy quidditcha potrafili co prawda wytrzymać zaskakująco dużo, ale trzydziestostopniowe mrozy jednak skutecznie zniechęcały do gry i żadne zaklęcia rozgrzewające nie były w stanie tu pomóc.

Przewiesił przez ramię swoją sportową torbę, rzucił zaklęcie na kufer, który uniósł się na kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemię, gotów poszybować w powietrzu jego śladem, i ruszył w kierunku Durmstrangu. Po niedługim spacerze szeroką, starannie oczyszczoną ze śniegu drogą dotarł do bramy zamku. Musiały tu działać jakieś specjalne zaklęcia, bo przecież wszędzie dookoła pełno było ogromnych zasp. Po drodze minął nieco zrujnowaną wieżę, która z bliżej nieznanego powodu tkwiła samotnie pośród pustki w sporym oddaleniu od reszty zabudowań, i wybieg, gdzie marzło kilkanaście hipogryfów, zbitych w ciasną grupkę. Ożywiły się nieco na jego widok, a parę nawet podeszło do ogrodzenia, zapadając się po kolana w śniegu i ciekawie wyciągając szyje. Ukłonił im się na wszelki wypadek, pamiętając jak bardzo dumne są to stworzenia. W odpowiedzi uprzejme skinęły mu łbami. W oddali dało się dostrzec stadion, przysypany grubą białą czapą, ale dojścia do niego nie było. Widocznie nikt na razie nie zawracał sobie głowy drążeniem do niego tunelu.

Wejścia do zamku strzegły dwa kamienne smoki. Kiedy zbliżył się do nich, odwróciły ku niemu swoje rogate głowy, pochylając najeżone ostrymi kolcami szyje, jakby chciały mu się z ciekawością przyjrzeć.

— _Kto idiot?_* — odezwał się jeden z nich głucho.

Bielik mimowolnie przypomniał sobie pewnego kolegę, który przy pierwszym pobycie w Rosji, kompletnie nie znając języka, usłyszawszy to pytanie oburzył się, że go od idiotów wyzywają. Bogdan wiedział jednak, o co chodzi smokowi, zatem przedstawił się i po chwili usłyszał chrobot przesuwanych zasuw. Masywne, ozdobne wrota uchyliły się, wpuszczając go do środka. Przez niedużą salę wejściową i krótki przedsionek przechodziło się wprost do ogromnego holu. Wzdłuż trzech z jego boków ciągnęła się szeroka galeria. Prowadziły na nią wielkie schody znajdujące się na przeciwległym krańcu komnaty. W pobliżu nie widział żywego ducha. Było dopiero wpół do jedenastej, pewnie akurat trwały zajęcia. Rozejrzał się za jakąś zjawą, bo przynajmniej kilka musiało tutaj mieszkać, jak we wszystkich dużych skupiskach czarodziejów, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej perłowoszarej postaci dryfującej w powietrzu. Widocznie miały ciekawsze zajęcia niż przesiadywanie w sieni, w przeciwieństwie do jednego z duchów-rezydentów Akademii. Pełnił on funkcję odźwiernego i pilnował uczniów, by nie nanosili błota do środka. Ze zrozumiałych względów zawodnicy quidditcha znajdowali się na jego czarnej liście.

Bogdanowi nie groziło jednak błąkanie się po ogromnym zamku. Właśnie miał zagadnąć jeden z obrazów, przedstawiający rycerza, który usiłował namówić czarnego smoka do tego, żeby dał się osiodłać (sądząc po urażonej i zniesmaczonej minie stworzenia — bezskutecznie), gdy nagle ktoś wyrósł mu jak spod ziemi tuż za plecami. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i ujrzał chudego starca z resztką siwych włosów wokół łysiny, ubranego w roboczą szatę. Mężczyzna zareagował na widok trenera nieco osobliwie.

— Na Rasputina, o mało co pana nie przeoczyłem, a tylko na chwilę odszedłem! — Złapał się za głowę. — Zaraz, a jak pan tu wszedł? — zainteresował się nagle.

— Drzwiami — odparł odruchowo Bogdan, przez moment zastanawiając się, czy z jego znajomością rosyjskiego jest na pewno wszystko w porządku.

— A to ciekawe, zamek nie powinien wpuszczać nikogo, kto nie jest... — Starzec urwał, jakby właśnie w tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. — Ach, mniejsza z tym. Ale gdzie moje maniery — zreflektował się. — Nazywam się Grigorij Antonowicz Jefensjewiej i jestem tu woźnym. — Zawahał się, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czuł się nieco niepewnie w jego obecności. Bogdan postanowił to zignorować i po prostu wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

— Bogdan Bielik.

Woźny uścisnął jego dłoń, wciąż jakby nieco onieśmielony. Po chwili jednak się otrząsnął i przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach.

— Proszę zostawić bagaże u mnie, dostarczę je do pańskiej kwatery. Zaraz zaprowadzę pana do gabinetu dyrektora, na pewno już pana oczekuje...

Bielik, nim zdążył się obejrzeć, został pozbawiony swojego ekwipunku — sportowa torba zawierała jego prywatny dobytek i była dość lekka, natomiast pod ciężarem kufra mogłoby się ugiąć kilku silnych tragarzy, gdyby nie zaklęcia zmniejszające jego wagę. Zresztą żadnemu czarodziejowi nie przyszłoby do głowy nosić czegoś takiego, skoro bez trudu można to było przelewitować. Woźny jednak w pierwszym odruchu, najwyraźniej wciąż nieco wytrącony z równowagi obecnością trenera, spróbował podnieść kufer i prędko zrezygnował z tego zamiaru.

— Uch, co pan tam nosi, kamienie? — stęknął zaskoczony.

— Tylko trochę sprzętu sportowego — wyjaśnił Bogdan.

Woźny zerknął na bagaż z zainteresowaniem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się cóż to może być za tajemniczy sprzęt, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy różdżkę i ostrożnie odesłał jego dobytek w kierunku uchylonych drzwi komnaty przylegającej do holu, która najwyraźniej pełniła funkcję dyżurki.

Gdy szli do gabinetu Karkarowa, woźny co i rusz zerkał na niego, aż w końcu na drugim piętrze nie wytrzymał i wypalił:

— Wie pan, ja od dziecka kibicowałem Piorunom. Pamiętałem jak w trzydziestym szóstym wygrali ligę, puchar i Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów. Potem czterdzieści pięć lat czekałem, aż to powtórzą. No i udało im się, kiedy pan ich trenował.

— To była wyjątkowa drużyna — powiedział Bielik. — Tichonow zbudował silny skład, ja tylko kontynuowałem jego dzieło.

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, wspominając potrójne zwycięstwo prowadzonej przez niego drużyny. W następnym roku Pioruny ponownie wygrały ligę i obroniły tytuł w rozgrywkach o puchar kraju, ale na boiskach europejskich nie powtórzyły już sukcesu. Dwa lata później Bogdan zmienił barwy i zaczął trenować Wojowników z Wołgogradu, jednak Pioruny zawsze pozostały bliskie jego sercu, podobnie jak Krogulce z Kielc, w szeregach których debiutował.

Woźny wyraźnie się rozkręcił i nim dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu Karkarowa, zdążył streścić dwa ostatnie spotkania rozegrane przez jego ulubioną drużynę. Martwił się niskimi wygranymi Piorunów, które sprawiły, że Spartanie z Moskwy i Rudziki z Kazania zaczęli zagrażać ich pierwszej pozycji w tabeli. Bogdan, który starał się śledzić na bieżąco wyniki w rosyjskiej lidze, uspokoił go, że tracą niewiele bramek i to jest w ogólnym bilansie najważniejsze. Powinni zacząć się rozkręcać w drugiej połowie sezonu. Woźny wyraźnie się rozchmurzył.

Gabinet dyrektora znajdował się na czwartym piętrze zamku. Był bardzo przestronny i jasny. Wszędzie dało się dostrzec morskie motywy — na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia żaglowców, obok ogromnego dębowego biurka stał wielki globus, a za krzesłem dyrektora, pomiędzy regałami z księgami, znajdowała się przeszklona gablota z modelem trójmasztowej fregaty.

Karkarow powitał go bardzo uprzejmie, a potem odesłał woźnego po Meiera, który, jak wyjaśnił, miał go oprowadzić po zamku, pokazać halę treningową i generalnie służyć wszelką pomocą. Spotkanie z resztą kadry zaplanowano na drugą, zaś pracę z drużyną mógł zacząć już od jutra.

— Dotarł pan bez problemu? — zainteresował się dyrektor, gdy usiedli, żeby na nich zaczekać.

— Prawie. Trochę mnie chyba zniosło, bo wylądowałem na skraju tajgi.

— Ach, nie, to zupełnie normalne, zawsze używamy tego punktu, gdy ktoś pojawia się tutaj pierwszy raz. Nie mógłby się pan przenieść bezpośrednio. Zamek musiał najpierw pana zaakceptować jako nowego przybysza. Rozumie pan, zasady tajności... — Skubnął swoją kozią bródkę. — W międzyczasie może dopełnimy formalności...

Karkarow miał już naszykowane wszystkie dokumenty. Bogdan przeczytał całość bardzo uważnie, ale umowa była sformułowana przejrzyście i nie dało się w niej dostrzec żadnych haczyków. Kontrakt kończył się trzydziestego czerwca i zawierał możliwość przedłużenia na kolejny rok.

Dyrektor tak bacznie patrzył mu na ręce, kiedy składał podpis, że przez moment miał wrażenie jakby podpisywał cyrograf.

— No, stało się — powiedział, gdy tylko Bielik odłożył pióro. — Cieszę się, że zdecydował się pan objąć tę posadę. W panu cała nasza nadzieja — oświadczył uroczyście, starannie chowając dokumenty do teczki, która z kolei wylądowała w obszernej szufladzie biurka. Z drugiej wyciągnął flaszkę i dwa kieliszki. — Trzeba to oblać — oznajmił, nalewając wódkę, a Bogdan przypomniał sobie o rosyjskim upodobaniu do wznoszenia toastów przy każdej okazji i nastawił się, że będzie to pierwszy z wielu tego dnia. Cóż, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę jakie warunki klimatyczne tu panowały to strzelenie setki na rozgrzewkę nie wydawało się nawet takim złym pomysłem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie uzna pan Durmstrangu za beznadziejny przypadek — zażartował Karkarow, gdy już wypili. W jego oczach jednak próżno było wypatrywać jakiejkolwiek wesołej iskry.

— Nie mogę obiecać panu pierwszego miejsca w tabeli — stwierdził Bielik, uprzedzając jego ewentualne pytanie o szansę na czołową pozycję, które prędzej czy później i tak musiało paść. Żaden poważnie traktujący swoją pracę trener nie złożyłby podobnej deklaracji chwilę po podpisaniu umowy. Na obecnym etapie, przed rozpoczęciem przygotowań i organizowania drużyny, przypominałoby to wróżenie z fusów w wykonaniu wróżbity, który nigdy w życiu nie wygłosił żadnej prawdziwej przepowiedni. — Ale zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby Durmstrang stał się drużyną z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Dyrektor przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa.

— Wobec tego, to nam musi na razie wystarczyć — podsumował, ale jego mina jasno wskazywała, że miejsce poza czołówką jest dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie. — Na Rasputina, gdzież się ten Jefensjewiej podziewa? Powinni już dawno przyjść...

Woźny i Meier nadeszli po paru minutach. Okazało się, że stracili nieco czasu szukając się wzajemnie po całym zamku. Meier, przekonany, że Bogdan przybędzie o jedenastej, udał się do sali wejściowej, żeby zaczekać na niego w dyżurce woźnego. Gdy nie zastał tam Jefensjewieja, poszedł go poszukać. W tym samym czasie woźny usiłował znaleźć Meiera kolejno w jego własnych komnatach, na sali treningowej i w pokoju nauczycielskim, nim wreszcie natknął się na niego na klatce schodowej na trzecim piętrze, kiedy ten szedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

Meier przywitał Bielika jak starego kumpla.

— Cześć, kopę lat — powiedział, wymieniając z nim uścisk dłoni. — Zdecydowałeś się jednak wrócić do gry?

— Nigdy nie odszedłem — stwierdził Bogdan.

— Wiesz, w prasie branżowej różnie pisali... — stwierdził Meier, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. Jeżeli Bielik czegoś unikał, to było to czytanie tego, co pisały o nim gazety i to samo doradzał swoim zawodnikom.

Spotkanie po latach stało się oczywiście kolejną znakomitą okazją do wypicia. Dyrektor wyciągnął z szuflady dwa kolejne kieliszki, a ponieważ był w znakomitym humorze to polewał szczodrze. W miarę jak zawartość butelki zbliżała się do dna Bogdan zaczął się zastanawiać, czy poza piciem jest coś dzisiaj w ogóle zaplanowane. Do abstynentów nigdy nie należał, ale jednak wolałaby już zobaczyć jak właściwie wygląda jego nowe miejsce pracy... Zanim jednak zdążył poruszył ten temat, uprzedził go Meier.

— To co, może rozejrzymy się po włościach? — zaproponował po którejś kolejnej kolejce, spoglądając pytająco na Karkarowa.

— A tak, świetny pomysł — zgodził się dyrektor. Zerknął na stos dokumentów piętrzący się na po prawej stronie jego biurka, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie, że ma coś pilnego do roboty. — Proszę tylko pamiętać o zebraniu — dodał, sięgając po pióro.

Wyszli w trójkę razem z Jefensjewiejem, ale woźny szybko się pożegnał i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

— Tak naprawdę, to nie wierzę, że cię tu widzę. — powiedział Andreas, gdy zostali sami i niespiesznie ruszyli korytarzem.

— Prawdopodobnie by mnie tu nie było, gdybyś nie podsunął Karkarowowi mojej kandydatury — przyznał szczerze Bielik.

— A, daj spokój. — Meier zerknął przez ramię, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy nikt nie czai się za jego plecami. — Ja po prostu coś tam wspomniałem, po tym jak uciekł nam ostatni trener...

— Jak to uciekł? — zainteresował się Bogdan, zerkając jednocześnie na okazały gobelin z jednorożcem, który z dość smętną miną stał pod jabłonką, wpatrując się w niedostępne dla niego owoce. Gdy na tkaninie pojawił się różowo-żółty motyl i przysiadł na jabłku wyglądającym na wyjątkowo dorodne i dojrzałe, w oku jednorożca błysnęła nadzieja. Podszedł bliżej drzewa.

— Dostał korzystniejszą ofertę. W każdym razie ja powiedziałem, że teraz to by trzeba prawdziwego profesjonalisty, żeby drużyna jakoś zdołała się wygrzebać. No i jak tylko padło twoje nazwisko, to Karkarow zapalił się do tego pomysłu. — Meier spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. — Byłem pewien, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo od sierpnia minęło już trochę czasu i myślałem, że masz już nowe zatrudnienie.

Bogdan nic na to nie odparł, bo cóż mógł powiedzieć? Że po porażce z reprezentacją na jakiś czas stracił chęć, by zajmować się czymkolwiek, co było związane z quidditchem? Że był taki okres, gdy naprawdę zaczął wątpić w siebie i w sens tego, co robił? Pomogło mu jednak wparcie żony, która zawsze trwała u jego boku. Była dla niego najważniejszym człowiekiem, najszczerszym na świecie przyjacielem i najbardziej bezwzględnym krytykiem jednocześnie. W odpowiednim momencie przypomniała mu to, co sam zawsze powtarzał swoim zawodnikom — nie zawsze można wygrać, ale nigdy nie wolno się poddawać.

— Stadionu sobie na razie nie obejrzymy, bo cały jest zasypany, sam zresztą pewnie zauważyłeś po drodze. Na razie będzie musiała wystarczyć ci hala.

— Podobno jest tu jeszcze jakieś boisko.

— Tak, Resort Sport zafundował nam taki mały obiekt treningowy, w ramach promocji quidditcha wśród młodzieży. Zupełnie bez sensu, lepiej byłoby te same pieniądze przeznaczyć na remont...

— Jaki remont? Stadionu?

— Ach, nie, stadion jest w całkiem dobrym stanie. Ale sam zobaczysz, gdy dojdziemy do hali.

Bogdan zaczął mieć jakieś złe przeczucia, ale Meier nie powiedział już nic więcej. Zagadnięty, co robił przez ostatnie lata, bez oporu przyznał, że po zakończeniu współpracy z Piorunami tułał się po różnych klubach, nigdzie nie mogąc dłużej zagrzać miejsca i przeplatając to dłuższymi i krótszymi okresami bezrobocia. Odzwierciedlało to w sumie jego zawodniczą karierę — wystąpił parę razy w szwedzkiej reprezentacji juniorów, a w seniorach tylko raz. W rodzimym kraju z początku odnosił sukcesy, ale w Rosji grał głównie w drugoligowych klubach. Gdy wreszcie podpisał kontrakt z Piorunami, występował w ich szeregach niespełna pół roku — jego karierę przedwcześnie zakończyła poważna kontuzja.

— Tutaj jestem głównie od spraw technicznych, zajmuję się konserwacją sprzętu sportowego, utrzymaniem boiska, no i tej hali. Kiedy trzeba pomagam przy statku i Jefensjewiejowi. Po trochu wszystkiego, ale nie narzekam.

— A nie kusiło cię, żeby objąć posadę trenera?

— A gdzie ja tam — stwierdził Andreas z filozoficznym spokojem. — Każdy powinien robić to, do czego się nadaje. Ja mogę zbierać dane statystyczne albo naprawić miotłę, ale trenowanie to coś zupełnie innego.

Bez pośpiechu obeszli najważniejsze miejsca Durmstrangu. Bogdan słabo znał się na architekturze, ale Rosja z zamkami w ogóle mu się nie kojarzyła. Durmstrang stanowił jakby zaprzeczenie wszystkiego, czego można by się spodziewać na tych ziemiach, jeżeli chodziło o budownictwo. Wnętrza zamku były przestronne i wysoko sklepione. Ogromne wykuszowe okna wpuszczały sporo światła. Na kolumnach wyrzeźbiono subtelne motywy roślinne i inne ozdobniki, a u ich szczytów głowy gryfów. Najbardziej niezwykłe były jednak malowidła smoków na ścianach, ciągnące się wzdłuż korytarzy na wszystkich piętrach.

Meier nie potrafił powiedzieć mu zbyt wiele o historii zamku, ale potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, że wielokrotnie go przebudowywano.

— Tutaj ciągle były jakieś wojny czarnoksiężników. Nie wiem nawet czy im tego zamku nie rozwalili do cna w XVII wieku. Musiałbyś zapytać Woronowa, to tutejszy historyk. Tylko przygotuj się na to, że zrobi ci prawdziwy wykład.

Meier zaprezentował mu jednak zamek od praktycznej strony i pokazał, gdzie znajdowały się kwatery nauczycieli, a więc także i przydzielona mu komnata, jadalnia, pokój nauczycielski, infirmeria i ogromnych rozmiarów biblioteka, która wyglądała tak, jakby zajmowała co najmniej pół Durmstrangu. Architekci, którzy to projektowali, musieli nieźle zaszaleć z zaklęciami rozciągającymi powierzchnię. Uczniowskie dormitoria znajdowały się w zachodnim skrzydle, a większość sal lekcyjnych i gabinetów profesorów w jego wschodniej części. Na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu zamku wybudowano cieplarnie, wyglądające bardzo skromnie w porównaniu z tym, czym dysponowała Akademia. Przez szyby przebijała jednak ciemna zieleń iście tropikalnego gąszczu, więc najwyraźniej w środku pomieszczeń zapewniano roślinom odpowiedni klimat dzięki starannie rzuconym zaklęciom. Andreas potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. O szklarnie dbała młoda nauczycielska zielarstwa, która objęła posadę zaledwie trzy lata temu.

— Dziewczyna bardzo się stara i ma rękę do kwiatów. Sprowadziła nawet jakieś niezwykłe okazy z Hogwartu i z Beauxbatons, wszystko oczywiście na zasadzie wymiany. Od nas poszły jakieś duszące pnącza, które podobno zrobiły u nich furorę. Ale rok temu ta wymiana się urwała, bo żadna firma przesyłkowa nie chce już od nas brać roślin po tym jak te pnącza uwolniły się w transporcie i chciały udusić doręczyciela...

Gdy szli korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, kierując się w stronę podziemi zamku, Bielik zauważył wydrapany na murze znak, który był doskonale znany każdemu czarodziejowi z Europy Wschodniej. Pionowa kreska przedzielająca okrąg wpisany w trójkąt.

— Co tu robi znak Grindelwalda? — zapytał zdumiony. Nagle wszystkie pogłoski o Durmstrangu jako o szkole silnie związanej z czarnoksięstwem nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia.

Meier zerknął na symbol i przyznał z pewnym zażenowaniem:

— Ciemna plama na kartach historii szkoły. Nie myśl, że ktoś uznaje ten znak za powód do chwały — dodał prędko. — W czasie wojny Durmstrang znalazł się pod wpływem mało przyjemnych typów, ale ten symbol jest wcześniejszy. Grindelwald zostawił po sobie pamiątkę ze swoich szkolnych lat.

— Nikt nie próbował tego usunąć? — zapytał z niechęcią Bogdan. Polacy wiele wycierpieli w czasach, gdy Grindelwald dorwał się do władzy i jego nazwisko budziło równie negatywne konotacje jak wspominanie o Voldemorcie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Sam tego nie pamiętał, ale jeszcze przed jego narodzinami zginął jeden z jego wujów, zamordowany przez popleczników czarnoksiężnika.

— Żebyś wiedział, jak próbowali! Ale tego nie da się ruszyć, trzeba by chyba cały zamek po kawałku rozebrać...

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.

— Uprzedzając twoje ewentualne pytanie — tak, naucza się tu czarnej magii, wychodząc z założenia, że im lepiej uczniowie poznają jej aspekty, tym lepiej zrozumieją jakie niebezpieczeństwa wiążą się z jej stosowaniem. Nie można się przed czymś skutecznie obronić, jeżeli zna się to tylko w teorii. Rozumiesz? — Meier wyraźnie miotał się między lojalnością wobec instytucji, w której pracował, a obawą, że może go do siebie zrazić. Bielik tylko skinął głową, na razie przyjmując to wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. Ostatecznie niemal każdego zaklęcia, nawet pozornie nieszkodliwego, dało się użyć tak, żeby wyrządzić krzywdę drugiemu człowiekowi. To był tutaj zawsze newralgiczny temat, zapewne dlatego, że to, co rozumiano pod pojęciem czarnej magii na zachodzie, niekoniecznie pozostawało tożsame z poglądami na wschodzie. Polska tkwiła w tym wszystkim gdzieś pośrodku.

Krętymi schodami zeszli do podziemnej jaskini, gdzie cumował żaglowiec — chluba dyrektora. Teraz Bogdan mógł mu się przyjrzeć z bliska. Nie była to bardzo duża jednostka, ale miała smukły, zgrabny kadłub. Na czarnej burcie lśniły złote litery z nazwą statku — „Szkwał".

— Przydaje się, gdy mamy mecz wyjazdowy, chociaż nie każda szkoła ma akwen, na który można się teleportować. No to może jeszcze przejdziemy się do izby pamięci i potem już do naszej hali...

Komnata, w której zgromadzono nagrody i puchary za dotychczasowe dokonania Durmstrangu, znajdowała się na parterze. W centralnym miejscu ustawiono lśniący puchar z wygrawerowaną datą 1792. Bogdanowi ta data z czymś się kojarzyła, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z czym. Andreas zauważył kierunek jego spojrzenia.

— To puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Durmstrang był wtedy gospodarzem i wygrał. Nasz zawodnik jako jedyny trzymał się jeszcze na nogach po ostatnim zadaniu. Reprezentanta Beauxbatons pokąsała akromantula, a zawodnik Hogwartu nie dał sobie rady z mantykorą, czy tam na odwrót, w każdym razie obydwaj zmarli potem z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Między innymi z tego powodu skasowano turniej i przechodni puchar został w Durmstrangu na stałe. Ostatnio chodzą słuchy, że Brytyjczycy chcą go wznowić, ale Karkarow się opiera. Nic dziwnego, nie w smak mu rozstawać się z pucharem.

Durmstrang mógł się też poszczycić całkiem bogatą kolekcją nagród za osiągnięcia w quidditchu. W oczy rzucało się złote trofeum za zwycięstwo w międzynarodowych rozgrywkach szkół magii, noszące datę 1974. Brakowało podobnych dokonań z ostatnich lat.

Gdy byli w drodze do hali, terkoczący dzwonek obwieścił koniec zajęć i na korytarze wysypali się uczniowie. Zerkali z ciekawością na towarzyszącego Meierowi trenera. Na niektórych twarzach błysnęło rozpoznanie. Ci lepiej poinformowani prędko dzielili się swoją wiedzą z innymi. Jakiś maluch, chyba z pierwszego roku, najwyraźniej podpuszczony przez kolegów, poprosił go o autograf. Reszta jednak trzymał się na dystans.

Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do sławetnej krytej hali, Meier ruchem różdżki zapalił lampy, dostarczające oświetlenia. Musiały tu działać potężne zaklęcia rozciągające powierzchnię pomieszczenia, tak jak w przypadku biblioteki. Obiekt był naprawdę ogromny, sprawiał wrażenie większego niż niejeden mugolski stadion piłkarski. Murawa wyglądała jak prawdziwa, a na sufit rzucono zaklęcie ukazujące niebo i odzwierciedlające panującą na zewnątrz pogodę.

— I jak ci się podoba? — zagadnął Andreas.

Bogdan przeszedł kawałek wzdłuż strefy technicznej, rozglądając się. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, obręcze i linie wyznaczające granice boiska sprawiały wrażenie rozmieszczonych jak najbardziej prawidłowo, ale coś go tknęło, gdy usłyszał ton Meiera. Jakby wiedział on o czymś, co umknęło Bogdanowi, i był ciekaw, czy się zorientuje.

Bielik wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i płynnie zataczając ręką półkole mruknął:

— _Specialis Revelio_.

Na moment oniemiał.

A potem, wściekły, poszedł prosto do gabinetu dyrektora.

Karkarow chyba wyczuł, kto się zbliża. Co prawda, jego ton był w doskonały sposób obojętny, gdy „powiedział" proszę, słysząc pukanie do drzwi gabinetu, ale gdy Bogdan wszedł do środka, dyrektor nie podniósł na niego wzroku, udając, że czyta jakiś dokument.

— Nie lubię paru rzeczy, panie Karkarow — powiedział zimno Bielik, celowo pomijając tytuł dyrektora i lekceważąco traktują świetnie znaną mu zasadę zwracania się do przełożonych za pomocą imienia i otczestwa. Żadnego szacunku dla tego kutego na cztery nogi blagiera. — A jedną z nich jest gdy robi się ze mnie idiotę. Przecież ta hala trzyma się na słowo honoru!

Teraz Karkarow już musiał na niego spojrzeć.

— Poprzedni trener nie narzekał — zauważył obronnym tonem.

— Poprzedni trener zostawił Durmstrang na przedostatnim miejscu w tabeli, więc zapewne nie tylko w tej kwestii było mu wszystko jedno.

— Podpisał pan umowę — przypomniał mu Karkarow, dość szybko sięgając po koronny argument. — Chyba nie chce się pan wycofać przez taką błahostkę? — zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, że zerwanie kontraktu nie wchodziło w grę.

— Nigdy się nie wycofuję. Ale chyba nie sądzi pan, że mówię to dlatego, że obraża to mój zmysł estetyczny? Przecież to stwarza zagrożenie dla zawodników.

— Na bieżąco monitorujemy sytuację i jak na razie nic nam nie grozi. Tak, powinienem był pana wcześniej uprzedzić, ale niestety, jakoś mi to umknęło... — Posłał mu krótki, przepraszający i fałszywy do bólu uśmiech.

— A co pan uzna za sytuację zagrożenia? Sufit musi nam się zacząć walić na głowy? Z tego co widziałem, szkołę stać na inwestycje. Nie powie mi pan chyba, że remont hali byłby droższy niż utrzymanie tego statku, który stoi w dokach.

Karkarow szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, ile może mu zdradzić. Znów coś nałgać czy powiedzieć prawdę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w końcu wybrał rozwiązanie pośrednie.

— To nie jest taka prosta sprawa — powiedział wreszcie. — Jak pan myśli, ile lat ma Durmstrang? — Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź podjął po chwili: — Ponad osiemset. Konserwator zabytków nic nam nie pozwala tu ruszyć bez swojej zgody. Złożyliśmy oczywiście wniosek, jeszcze w zeszłym roku, ale utknął w jednej z komórek Ministerstwa. Próbowaliśmy popchnąć sprawę do przodu, ale wie pan, jak to jest. Kasę chętnie wezmą, ale żeby coś zrobili. Zapomnij. Pan pozwoli, że nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły, bo jak sobie o tym pomyślę, to mnie ciężka cholera bierze. — Skrzywił się i tym razem wydawało się, że mówi szczerze. Bogdan domyślił się, że pewnie dali w łapę odpowiedniej osobie, która rzecz jasna, pieniądze wzięła, ale wcale nie miała zamiaru nic zrobić. — Tak więc na razie musimy sobie radzić z tym, co mamy...

Gdy Bielik opuścił gabinet Karkarowa, myśląc sobie bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy o dyrektorze, głównym konserwatorze zabytków w rosyjskim Ministerstwie Magii i przy okazji o sobie samym, bo dał się podpuścić jak pierwszy naiwny, natknął się na Meiera. Czekał na niego, oparty o ścianę, a na jego twarzy było widać trochę rozbawienia, a trochę zaniepokojenia, bo widocznie nie spodziewał się, że Bogdan aż tak gwałtownie zareaguje.

— Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To już wiesz, dzięki czemu mam robotę. Te czary maskujące trzeba często odnawiać, no i pilnować, żeby te pęknięcia nie poszły dalej, ale jednocześnie niczego nie można naprawić... Nic tu się nie ma zamiaru zawalić, spokojna głowa, to nie jest ściana nośna.

— Jest jeszcze coś, o czym nie wiem? Stadion może też tak wygląda, co? Zawodnicy latają na Dębowych Gromach? — zapytał Bielik.

— Nie jest tak źle — roześmiał się Meier. — Wracamy? — zagadnął. — Chciałem ci jeszcze coś pokazać...

Bogdan zastanawiał się, czy prezentując typowe dla siebie poczucie humoru, Andreas będzie chciał go teraz zaprowadzić do schowka na miotły, wmawiając mu, że to jego przyszły gabinet, ale Meier najwyraźniej wyczerpał już limit żarcików na dzisiejszy dzień.

Biuro wyglądało zupełnie przyzwoicie. W kącie stał rzutnik, a obok niego leżała siatka z kaflami. Tłuczki przechowywano w specjalnej klatce, a znicze zamknięto w kasetce w szafce. Za biurkiem stał stojak z przypiętymi do niego planszami, przedstawiającymi rzut z góry na boisko pokreślone różnokolorowymi flamastrami, co najwyraźniej miało odzwierciedlać taktykę. Była to zapewne pamiątka po jego poprzedniku. Na stoliku pod ścianą stał całkiem spory model stadionu quidditcha. Kolorowe krążki reprezentowały zawodników. Bogdan na próbę poprzesuwał je na właściwe miejsca, niczym pionki na planszy do warcabów. Jednak w odróżnieniu od tej gry tutaj równie istotna jak pozycja była wysokość.

Do biura przylegał magazyn, w którym znajdowało się sporo całkiem przyzwoitych mioteł. Część z nich należała do uczniów, bo jak powiedział mu Meier, większość dzieciaków poważnie myśląca o quidditchu posiadała własne. Dostrzegł głównie sprawdzone rosyjskie konstrukcje — różne modele Gwiazd i Meteorów, a wśród nich, niczym rodzynek, tkwił samotnie tylko jeden Wicher. Nienajnowszy, miał za sobą parę sezonów, ale jego witki były idealnie proste, a rączka z jesionowego drewna wypolerowana i lśniąca. Bez wątpienia jego właściciel bardzo o niego dbał. Egzemplarze należące do szkoły stanowiły zbiorowisko mniej lub bardziej przestarzałych modeli, ale do ćwiczeń na lekcjach latania czy quidditcha podwórkowego wystarczały w zupełności. Meier zapewniał, że wszystkie są na chodzie i nie mają poważnych wad. Pomijając stan tej nieszczęsnej hali, wszystko wyglądało całkiem porządnie. Była nawet sala wykładowa.

Na koniec obchodu wrócili do gabinetu trenera. Bogdan pomyślał, że będzie tu musiał umiejscowić gdzieś dodatkowy sprzęt, który przywiózł ze sobą. Ciekawe, jak uczniowie, żyjący w kompletnej izolacji od mugolskiego świata, zareagują na jego pomysły?

— Zastanawiałem się, jak ci pomóc. Dobrze by było, żebyś miał jakieś rozpoznanie, ale jest cholernie mało czasu. Mamy trochę nagrań z poprzedniego sezonu, możesz sobie pooglądać, ale nie wiem, czy to ci się do czegoś przyda...

— W takich rozgrywkach składy zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, ale zawsze warto popatrzeć na przeciwnika.

— Tak właśnie myślałem. Dlatego mam coś lepszego z tego sezonu.

Wyciągnął z szafki przy drzwiach myślodsiewnię i ostrożnie postawił ją na biurku. Srebrnobiała mgiełka wypełniających ją myśli zafalowała, rzucając jasny poblask na wnętrze gabinetu.

— Powyciągałem sobie wspomnienia z meczów naszych z tego sezonu. Specjalnie wydębiłem myślodsiewnię od Karkarowa, żeby ci to pokazać, tydzień go o nią nękałem. Popatrzysz sobie, jak grają i jak wyglądają drużyny przeciwników. Na pewno więcej zobaczysz niż ja.

— Dzięki, to się naprawdę przyda — powiedział Bogdan. To rozwiązywało część jego problemów. Kiedy zgodził się przyjąć tę posadę, głowił się nad znalezieniem sposobu, by chociaż trochę poznać przeciwnika. Suche statystyki zazwyczaj niewiele mówiły, a zresztą na tym poziomie rozgrywek ich ilość zawsze należała do szczątkowej. W quidditchu klubowym można było powiedzieć, że ta czy inna drużyna ma jakiś określony charakter czy tradycję. W przypadku drużyn złożonych z bardzo młodych zawodników, wciąż jeszcze niedoświadczonych, nie dało się wystawić takiej opinii. Dobry trener mógł ich ukierunkować, ale sami też musieli włożyć w treningi dużo pracy, jeżeli chcieli myśleć o profesjonalnej karierze — był to kluczowy okres ich rozwoju.

Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę o ogólnej sytuacji drużyny. Znajdowała się w kompletnej rozsypce. Od początku roku przez skład przewinęło się pięciu szukających, co biorąc pod uwagę to, że meczów rozegrano dotychczas zaledwie dziewięć, było sporym osiągnięciem. Ostatnie spotkanie zakończyło się totalną katastrofą. Meier dość barwnie opisał wydarzenia, nie pomijając ani samobója, jaki na samym początku zafundował sobie Durmstrang (w zamieszaniu pod obręczami kafel odbił się od ogona miotły ścigającego, który chciał przyblokować przeciwnika i tym sposobem zrobił prezent konkurentom), ani dość żenującego wydarzenia, jakim było zderzenie się pałkarza z obrońcą. Obydwu zawodników zniesiono z boiska i już nie wrócili do gry. W takiej sytuacji wynik trzysta siedemdziesiąt do stu czterdziestu nie wyglądał może nawet tak źle.

— Najlepszy jest Dragograd — mówił Meier. — Jakoś wyjątkowo naszym nie leżą. Parę lat już tutaj pracuję, a regularnie nas obijają. Zresztą za moich szkolnych czasów było dokładnie to samo. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że to jakaś klątwa.

— Jeżeli jest tu jakaś klątwa, to tkwi w psychice — mruknął Bogdan. Widział dwa czy trzy mecze Dragogradu, gdy był trenerem klubowym w Rosji. Wtedy też prezentowali wysoki poziom — czyżby dobra passa tak długo się utrzymywała? — Kto ich teraz trenuje?

— Nazywa się Czernyszew. Mówi ci coś to nazwisko?

Bielik miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już je słyszał, ale nie mógł sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć gdzie.

— Tylko tyle, że to jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą trzeba będzie sprawdzić...

— No, pora na nas — oświadczył Meier, zerkając na wyciągnięty z kieszeni zegarek. — Trzeba już iść na to zebranie.

— Nie masz przypadkiem jakichś zaklęć do rzucenia, które sprawią, że moje miejsce pracy utrzyma się w jednym kawałku do jutra? — zapytał Bogdan, gdy wychodzili z gabinetu i jego wzrok padł na wyjątkowo okazałe pęknięcie biegnące po ścianie naprzeciwko.

— Najpierw zebranie, później hala. Przyznaj, beze mnie nie trafiłbyś do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Przypisy

* Kto idzie?

_c.d.n._


	3. III

_**Filigrance **__bardzo dziękuję za komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem. _

_W tym miejscu należy dla porządku wspomnieć, skąd w opisie opowiadania wśród wymienionych postaci wziął się osobnik określany jako Karkaroff's Aide, chociaż w tym tekście nie będzie odgrywał jakiejś wielkiej roli. Otóż tak spodobała mi się epizodyczna postać, grana w „Czarze Ognia" przez Tolgę Safera (poza Krumem jako jedyny wyróżniał się z tłumu durmstrandzkiej braci), że postanowiłam ją jakoś zaimportować do opowiadań. Tak więc w tej wersji „Karkaroff's Aide" nazywa się Selim Kamzoj i jest czarodziejem o tureckich korzeniach, który naucza w Durmstrangu wstępu do teorii czarnej magii, a także magii orientalnej, a dodatkowo pełni funkcję pierwszego oficera na statku._

_Beta-reading: __**Merryloon**__, __**Dana**__._

Zebranie kadry wypadło nienajgorzej, chociaż starsza część grona pedagogicznego miała takie miny jak związkowcy, kiedy przychodził do nich z wnioskiem o dofinansowanie reprezentacji. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować. Jego kontakt z nimi i tak miał być ograniczony. Karkarow dokonał krótkiej prezentacji, przedstawiając Bielikowi wszystkich nauczycieli. A raczej prawie wszystkich, jak zauważył kwaśno, bowiem profesor Symonowa, wykładająca animagię, najwyraźniej przeoczyła fakt, że miało się odbyć jakieś zebranie i nie dotarła. Bogdan był przekonany, że i tak nie zapamięta od razu wszystkich nazwisk. Kilka jednak zapadło mu w pamięć. Profesor Kiryński, dostojny długobrody i białowłosy starzec nauczający eliksirów, lustrował wszystko czujnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. Historyk Woronow, wąsaty i krępy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, najwyraźniej nie mógł się doczekać, aż oficjalna część zebrania dobiegnie końca i wreszcie zapali swoją fajkę, którą chyba bezwiednie obracał w palcach. Nauczycielka zaklęć, Anna Bierezowa, niewysoka czarownica z krótko przystrzyżonymi, siwymi włosami, wydawała się natomiast żywić do trenera jakąś osobistą urazę. W pewnym momencie Bielik zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy powodem nie było to, że kiedy trenował reprezentację Polski, jego drużyna wyrzuciła Rosję najpierw z mistrzostw świata, a potem z eliminacji do Euro.

Kwestia ta pozostała jednak nierozstrzygnięta, bo zaraz po zebraniu większość kadry się rozeszła, nie wykazując chęci do rozmowy z trenerem. Pozostało kilkoro młodszych nauczycieli, którzy okazali się całkiem sympatyczni i zafascynowani quidditchem. Selim Kamzoj od wstępu do teorii czarnej magii i magii orientalnej, a także Irina Lenkowa, prowadząca zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa i numerologii, z zainteresowaniem wypytywali o jego pracę i wcześniejsze dokonania. Od czasu do czasu wtrącał się anglista Wright.

Koniec tych wszystkich prezentacji nastąpił przed obiadem, kiedy Karkarow zakomunikował uczniom, że Bogdan Bielik objął posadę trenera i w związku z tym zostanie przeprowadzony nowy nabór do drużyny, a szczegółowe informacje pojawią się po południu na tablicy informacyjnej w holu.

Entuzjazm, jaki dało się usłyszeć w gwarze rozmów uczniów, które rozpoczęły się natychmiast, gdy dyrektor skończył mówić, pozwalał wysnuć przypuszczenie, że nowy trener nie będzie musiał się obawiać braku zainteresowania quidditchem.

* * *

><p>Przeprowadzenie wstępnego naboru do drużyny zaplanował na szesnastą następnego dnia. Meier zobowiązał się, że napisze i wywiesi ogłoszenie, więc przez resztę dnia Bogdan mógł robić, co chciał. Miał czas na przygotowanie hali do testów sprawnościowych, a także na obejrzenie części wspomnień z poprzednich meczów. Powinno to dać jakieś pojęcie o tym, jaki właściwie poziom prezentował nie tylko przeciwnik, ale i Durmstrang. Wcześniej jednak wrócił do swojej komnaty, nawet za bardzo nie błądząc po drodze. Poszedł chyba trochę okrężną drogą, ale ostatecznie trafił do właściwej części zamku.<p>

Położona na samym końcu korytarza kwatera, którą mu przydzielono, była ogromna, znacznie większa niż wymagałyby tego jego skromne potrzeby. W swoim życiu przeprowadzał się już tyle razy, że przywykł do minimalnej ilości dobytku.

Składała się z dwóch komnat. W mniejszej znajdowała się sypialnia, druga, większa, miała kształt ośmiokąta, była wysoko sklepiona i bardzo zimna. Nad wygaszonym kominkiem ze starannie wymiecionym paleniskiem wisiał ogromny obraz. Bogdan przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Niewielki biały, czteromasztowy szkuner płynął leniwie w stronę odległego, ledwie widocznego brzegu. Złotopomarańczowe niebo odcinała od horyzontu smuga fioletu. Takie same barwy odbijały się w spokojnej toni wody. Durmstrang zdawał się obfitować w morskie motywy. Zaokrąglone u góry wykuszowe okna wychodziły na boisko quidditcha, o tej porze roku kompletnie przysypane śniegiem. Z morza bieli sterczały samotnie obręcze, niczym jakieś osobliwe drzewa. Było to jednak coś znajomego i Bogdan nie mógł się już doczekać, aż warunki pogodowe poprawią się na tyle, by dało się obejrzeć stadion z bliska.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał jak wiatr chłosta mury zamku, a potem rozpalił magiczny ogień w kominku, żeby trochę ogrzać komnatę, i zajął się swoim bagażem. Rozpakowanie się zajęło mu nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut. Usiadł jeszcze na moment, żeby napisać krótki list do żony i dopiero kiedy zakleił kopertę, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia. Włożył na razie list do kieszeni, rzucił zaklęcie na kufer ze sprzętem i na resztę popołudnia przeniósł się do swojego nowego gabinetu. Zrobił tam trochę porządku i wyładował sprzęt sportowy, zagracając nim jedną część komnaty, bo w magazynie na miotły wszystko by się nie zmieściło.

— Coś ty tu naściągał? — zainteresował się Meier, który wpadł na chwilę, żeby zostawić mu teczkę z terminarzem rozgrywek i statystykami dotyczącymi drużyn. Miał ją przekazać na samym początku, ale zapomniał zabrać dokumenty ze swojej komnaty. — A, już wiem! Dalej wprowadzasz te swoje mugolskie sporty jako część treningów? — zapytał, przyglądając się łaciatej futbolówce leżącej obok rozłożonych bramek.

— Są skuteczne w przygotowaniach do profesjonalnego quidditcha, powinny być skuteczne i tutaj — stwierdził Bogdan.

— Starzy oszaleją, gdy tylko usłyszą słowo „mugolskie" — mruknął Andreas.

— Starzy w sensie rodziców, starszej części kadry czy może rada nadzorcza? — zainteresował się Bogdan, o wiele mniej przejęty niż należało w tej sytuacji. Nie mógł dociec, czy był to tylko luźno rzucony komentarz czy jakieś zawoalowane ostrzeżenie.

— Podejrzewam, że wszyscy po równo — stwierdził Meier z namysłem. — Ale kadra może być najbardziej uciążliwa, bo jest najbliżej.

— Część twoich współpracowników reaguje raczej z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem na czarodziejów półkrwi — zauważył Bogdan dość sucho. Nie spodziewał się w zasadzie niczego innego i generalnie średnio go to interesowało. To Karkarow go zatrudniał, a nie grono pedagogiczne. Zajrzał do teczki. Pierwszy mecz grali w domu, a rywalem była fińska szkoła o nazwie Kajaani.

— Oni raczej mało entuzjastycznie reagują na pomysły dyrektora — wyjaśnił Meier. — Poza tym większość już nie wierzy, że Durmstrang może osiągnąć jakikolwiek sukces w quidditchu. Od lat nie wygraliśmy ligi. Przewinęła się tu masa trenerów i jeden był gorszy od drugiego...

Dopiero kiedy Meier odszedł, Bogdan przypomniał sobie, że nie zapytał go o położenie sowiarni.

* * *

><p>Huk na stadionie był ogłuszający. Za każdym razem, gdy ścigający Durmstrangu dochodzili do kafla, rozlegał się przeciągły gwizd — to kibice Hrebetu, konkurencyjnej szkoły, starali się za wszelką cenę wytrącić ich z równowagi. Kierżakow sprawiał jednak takie wrażenie, jakby ogłuchł. Zygzakując między przeciwnikami i nie dając sobie odebrać kafla, przedarł się aż pod pole karne konkurencyjnej drużyny i zdobył pięknego gola z dystansu, rzucając na dolną obręcz tak podkręconą piłkę, że obrońca Hrebetu nie miał najmniejszych szans. Chwilę później sytuacja się powtórzyła. Kierżakow cisnął kafla na górną obręcz. Strzał był potężny, ale tym razem obrońca przeciwnika dobrze wyczuł jego intencje i zdążył się prawidłowo ustawić. Mecz potrwał jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Szukający Durmstrangu niewątpliwie zawalił sprawę. Dał się wyprzedzić konkurentowi o długość miotły i nawet nie zbliżył się do znicza. Hrebet wygrał mecz dwieście czterdzieści do siedemdziesięciu. Reprezentanci Durmstrangu, z pospuszczanymi głowami, zniechęceni, zeszli do szatni.<p>

Bogdan powrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy wspomnienie dobiegło końca. Przez chwilę w zadumie spoglądał przed siebie. Do tablicy na stojaku wciąż przyczepiona była plansza z wyrysowanym założeniem taktycznym autorstwa jego poprzednika. Wydawało się, że w migoczącym świetle świec zapalonych w lichtarzach kolorowe kreski zaczynają się poruszać, formując w krzywy, ironiczny uśmiech.

„No i co teraz, wielki trenerze?" — zdawały się mówić. — „Jak masz zamiar zbudować drużynę z zawodników, którzy przywykli do popisów indywidualizmu?"

Stwierdzenie, że Durmstrang prezentował jakiś określony styl byłoby zdecydowanie na wyrost. Cały atak wisiał właściwie na Kierżakowie. Żaden inny ścigający jakoś nie zdołał zagrzać miejsca w drużynie, więc o jakimkolwiek zgraniu tej formacji można było zapomnieć. Pałkarze, których miał okazję ujrzeć w akcji, niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniali. Poprzedni trener preferował najwyraźniej ultradefensywny styl i nakazywał zawodnikom trzymać się swojej połowy boiska. Niestety, ich komunikacja z obrońcą wyglądała raczej kiepsko, tym bardziej że i na tej pozycji były w tym sezonie zmiany. Trener najwyraźniej nie potrafił się zdecydować i dwóch zawodników występowało na przemian. Każdy prezentował zupełnie odmienny styl gry — jeden grał daleko na przedpolu, często oddalając się od obręczy, by wyłapywać dośrodkowania, nim mogły zostać zamienione na gol, a drugi, bardziej tradycyjnie, wolał trzymać się blisko nich. Nic dziwnego, że pałkarze pogubili się, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie dzieje się za ich plecami.

Największy problem był z szukającymi. Najwyraźniej poprzedni trener wprowadził zasadę, że jeśli któryś nie złapał znicza, natychmiast tracił miejsce w składzie, bo zmieniali się jeszcze częściej niż ścigający. Najdłużej wytrzymał Syczow, bo całe dwa i pół meczu. W trzecim pałkarz Jełgawy po prostu go sfaulował i to w tak brutalny sposób, którego nawet w quidditchu holenderskim, słynącym z wyjątkowo twardej gry, na co dzień nie oglądano. Sędzia oczywiście przewinienia nie dostrzegł i Bogdan zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że takie numery tu przechodzą. Zawodnika Durmstrangu zniesiono z boiska, a spotkanie, zgodnie z regulaminem, toczyło się dalej. Zanim ocucono Syczowa, znicz został złapany przez szukającego Jełgawy i było po meczu.

Zupełnie nie zauważył, gdy późne popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór. Przeoczył kolację, ale nawet nie czuł zbytniego głodu. Chętnie za to napiłby się herbaty i zapoznał ze statystykami, które przyniósł mu Meier. To mógł już jednak zrobić w swojej komnacie. Jutro miał zamiar obejrzeć resztę wspomnień i sprawdzić, jak działa ten projektor. Przywiózł ze sobą sporo nagrań, które miał zamiar wykorzystać na wykładach.

Gdy był już prawie pod drzwiami swojej kwatery, przypomniał sobie o wciąż niewysłanym liście. Postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać, tylko znaleźć sowiarnię na własną rękę. Basia na pewno czekała na informacje i jeżeli wkrótce nie otrzyma żadnej wiadomości, zacznie się niepokoić. Nawet szybki ptak potrzebował ponad trzydziestu godzin, żeby zrobić trasę stąd do Polski. Ruszył w kierunku holu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie widział jakieś portrety, które mogłyby wskazać mu drogę. Smok i czarna pantera wyhaftowane na gobelinie wiszącym na ścianie na półpiętrze schodów jakoś nie chciały posłużyć pomocą.

Zamiast obrazów natknął się na irbisa, jak gdyby nigdy nic wędrującego sobie korytarzem zamku. Zupełnie go to zaskoczyło. Zanim jednak zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę, srebrzystoszary kot płynnie przeobraził się w kobietę.

— Wystraszyłam pana? — zapytała niefrasobliwie, poprawiając spiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem przyozdobiony kruczymi piórami. Była młoda jak na nauczycielkę, pewnie ledwo po trzydziestce. Miała ostre rysy twarzy, jasnoszare oczy i długie, srebrzyste włosy opadające swobodnie na plecy, a także wyrazisty makijaż, paznokcie pomalowane czarnym lakierem i wystarczająco dużo biżuterii, żeby obdzielić nią pół wystawy u jubilera. — Zarina Andriejewna Symonowa — przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

— Bogdan Bielik — odparł, ściskając jej dłoń.

— Wiem, wiem. Co prawda na zdjęciach wygląda pan inaczej, ale jakoś pana poznałam. W końcu po naszej szkole kręci się raczej niewielu trenerów o międzynarodowej sławie. — W jej głosie dało się wychwycić coś pomiędzy lekką kpiną a niedowierzaniem. Doprawdy, personel tej szkoły miał jakiś oryginalny sposób reagowania na niego. Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Sam nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby bycia niczyim idolem. Wychodził z założenia, że ludzie zawsze mieli ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozglądanie się za Bogdanem Bielikiem po ulicach. — Wyszedł się pan przespacerować? — zainteresowała się.

— Tylko wysłać list.

— No to idzie pan w niewłaściwą stronę, bo sowiarnia jest w zupełnie innej części zamku...

Symonowa okazała się na tyle uprzejma, że nie tylko pokazała mu drogę, ale doradziła nawet, którego ptaka wybrać. Twierdziła, że wielka sowa uszata doleci szybciej niż puchacz śnieżny.

— Wpadł pan już w szał pracy? — zagadnęła w pewnym momencie.

— W co takiego?

— Pan Meier tak mówił o panu. I że wkłada pan całe serce w to, co robi — dodała, tym razem jednak bez cienia ironii. — Miło widzieć wreszcie trenera, który traktuje sprawę poważnie.

— Interesuje się pani quidditchem?

— Pasjami. Zawsze chodziłam na wszystkie mecze, nawet gdy nasi dostawali ciężki łomot. Sądzę, że teraz się to odmieni — powiedziała z tak głębokim przekonaniem w głosie, że Bielik aż spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— A czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie zaufanie?

Zmrużyła oczy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Na razie jeszcze niczym, ale wygląda pan na takiego, co nawet w warcaby nie potrafi przegrywać — zawyrokowała. — A to już pozwala spoglądać na drugą część sezonu optymistycznie...

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Bogdan obudził się o szóstej rano. Do szesnastej miał sporo czasu, zdążył więc zapoznać się z większą częścią dostępnych statystyk i obejrzeć resztę wspomnień Meiera, w tym z meczu z Dragogradem, na podstawie którego wysnuł kilka ciekawych wniosków na temat najgroźniejszego przeciwnika. Wczesnym popołudniem przygotował halę do testów, urządzając na niej mały tor przeszkód. Nad jedną połową boiska pozawieszał na różnej wysokości i pod różnym kątem obręcze, przez które kandydaci mieli przelecieć w określonej kolejności. Aby wykonać te wszystkie ewolucje, trzeba było się wykazać naprawdę dobrym wyczuciem miotły. W niektórych miejscach należało umiejętnie wejść w ciasne zakręty, gdzie indziej najpierw zanurkować, a następnie w odpowiednim momencie wzbić się w górę, żeby nie roztrzaskać się o ziemię.<p>

Meier, który teoretycznie przyszedł po to, żeby mu pomóc, a w praktyce nie miał na razie za wiele do roboty, przysiadł na ławce w strefie technicznej i obserwował jego poczynania z mieszaniną fascynacji i sceptycyzmu.

— Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? — zagadnął, gdy Bogdan dodał na końcu jeszcze slalom między ciasno rozmieszczonymi pachołkami — jeden w poziomie i jeden w pionie.

— A co myślałeś? Że każę im przelecieć parę kółeczek wokół boiska i na tej podstawie wyłonię drużynę?

Z tego co widział we wspomnieniach większość zawodników, którzy grali w tym sezonie, prezentowała akurat dość przyzwoity poziom umiejętności jeżeli chodziło o latanie i taki mały test sprawnościowo-zręcznościowy nie powinien ich odstraszyć. Poziom ligi międzyszkolnej w niczym nie przypominał quidditcha podwórkowego. To nie była gra dla kogoś, kto bał się oderwać od ziemi.

Uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić sporo przed szesnastą. Meier wpisywał każdego chętnego na listę, żeby uniknąć bałaganu. Niektórych Bogdan musiał odprawić z kwitkiem już na samym wstępie, bowiem w reprezentacji nie mogli grać uczniowie, którzy nie ukończyli jeszcze trzynastu lat. Tych najmłodszych wciągnął jednak na oddzielną listę, zamierzając zorganizować dla nich osobne treningi raz albo dwa razy w tygodniu.

Najpierw postanowił przetestować kandydatów na ścigających i obrońców. Tych pierwszych zgłaszało się zazwyczaj najwięcej, a tych drugich najmniej, więc tym sposobem wszystko się wyrównywało. Na początku zrobiło się małe zmieszanie, bo starsi uczniowie oczywiście usiłowali się wepchnąć przed młodszymi. Bielik dość szybko zaprowadził porządek, oznajmiając, że obowiązuje kolejność zapisów i że uczniowie będą po kolei wyczytywani z listy.

Mniej więcej po dwóch godzinach zaczął się skłaniać do wniosku, że Fiodor Kierżakow faktycznie był najlepszy. Chociaż chłopak wydawał się nieco urażony faktem, że musi startować do drużyny na równi z żółtodziobami, podczas gdy dotychczas miał pewne miejsce w składzie, ani słowem nie zająknął się na ten temat. Nie tylko sprawnie pokonał tor przeszkód, ale wykazał się największą celnością w rzucaniu do obręczy. Poszłoby mu jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nie usiłował wykonywać jakichś zupełnie niepotrzebnych ewolucji, najwyraźniej chcąc wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie na trenerze. Elwira Tieriechowa również wykazała się całkiem przyzwoitymi umiejętnościami, podobnie jak Nadieżda Daniłowa. Z tego co pamiętał, obydwie zagrały w jakichś pojedynczych meczach w tym sezonie.

W pewnym momencie stanął obok niego szczupły chłopak z jasnymi włosami, wyglądający na około trzynaście, czternaście lat. Nie miał ze sobą miotły, ale z zadartą głową zaczął się wpatrywać w tor przeszkód, więc Bogdan był przekonany, że to jeden z kandydatów do drużyny.

— Twoje nazwisko? — zapytał.

— Poliakow — odparł chłopak trochę zaskoczony.

— I chcesz startować na pozycję ścigającego? — zapytał Bogdan z pewnym roztargnieniem. Poliakowa na liście nie było. Może chciał się dopisać na ostatnią chwilę.

— W sumie to nie.

Trener uniósł na niego wzrok. Chłopak jakby się trochę stropił.

— A więc na obrońcę?

Poliakow pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Przyszedłem tylko popatrzeć, bo koledzy startują.

Bogdan machnął ręką i powiedział, żeby usiadł na trybunach i nie przeszkadzał.

Kilku uczniów z młodszych roczników, którzy wcześniej jeszcze nigdy nie występowali w pierwszym składzie, zrobiło na nim bardzo dobre wrażenie, zwłaszcza Nikołaj Orłowski i Aleksandr Pereinow. To, czego brakowało im w technice, nadrabiali zaangażowaniem. Pereinow nie rzucał tak celnie jak Orłowski, ale w trzeciej części testu, polegającej na przyjmowaniu podań, nie przepuścił żadnego kafla, za każdym razem znakomicie się ustawiając, chociaż Kierżakow, który mu partnerował, wcale nie ułatwiał młodszemu koledze zadania.

Do szerokiego składu wyłonił wreszcie dziewięciu ścigających, z których ostatecznie, po trzech tygodniach treningów musiał wybrać sześciu. Ich rzeczywiste umiejętności i tak miała zweryfikować dopiero gra, bo czym innym było rzucanie do pustych obręczy, a czym innym gra w zespole, gdy zawodnicy znajdowali się na celowniku tłuczków i mieli przed sobą obrońcę.

Gdy przyszła pora na wyłonienie zawodnika będącego ostatnią linią obrony, stanęło przed nim zaledwie czterech kandydatów. Jak widać, w tej kwestii Durmstrang akurat nie był wyjątkiem. Większość dzieciaków chciała grać w polu i zdobywać gole albo łapać znicza. Nawet pozycja pałkarza wydawała się bardziej atrakcyjna — rzadko, bo rzadko, ale i oni mogli aktywnie brać udział w akcjach, umiejętnie rozpędzając tłuczkami atak przeciwnika. Obrońca zaś był skazany na to, by tkwić na uboczu jak outsider, właściwie nie zapuszczając się poza pole bramkowe i wszelkimi siłami uniemożliwiając to, na co wszyscy czekali — zdobywanie goli, przez co stawał się niemalże antyzawodnikiem. Tak jak na szukającym, tak i na nim ciążyła ogromna odpowiedzialność. Różnica była taka, że obrońcy rzadko znajdowali się w blasku chwały. Przeważnie wspominało się o nich w kontekście popełnionych błędów.

Przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt minut czterech kandydatów kolejno znajdowało się pod nieustającym ostrzałem, a dopiero co wyłonieni ścigający wystawiali ich umiejętności na ciężką próbę. Największe doświadczenie mieli Igor Wijew i Lew Oczkow — obydwaj byli z siódmego roku i w pierwszej połówce sezonu wymiennie grali już na tej pozycji. Wijew generalnie bronił poprawnie, ale Bogdan zauważył, że reagował nieco nerwowo, gdy pojawiała się konieczność wyjścia do kafla i bardzo niechętnie oddalał się od swoich obręczy. Przypomniał sobie, że to był właśnie ten obrońca, który zderzył się z pałkarzem w ostatnim meczu. Widocznie wciąż miał to wydarzenie świeżo w pamięci. Postanowił na razie przymknąć na to oko i zobaczyć, jak chłopak poradzi sobie na treningach. Oczkow natomiast śmiało wychodził do kafli i mógł się poszczycić znakomitym refleksem, gdy przychodziło do obrony na linii. Wydawało się, że posiadał naturalne wyczucie, pozwalające mu niemal za każdym razem ustawić się przed tą obręczą, na którą akurat zamierzał rzucać przeciwnik, ale Bogdan dostrzegał w tym wytrenowane odruchy.

— Musisz wymyślić coś lepszego! — zawołał ze śmiechem do Orłowskiego, odrzucając mu kafla. Ścigający dopiero co próbował go przelobować, widząc, że obrońca miał w zwyczaju ustawiać się dobre trzy metry od linii. Oczkow jednak odgadł jego intencje i błyskawicznie znalazł się przed górną obręczą, chociaż wcale nie dysponował jakimś znakomitym sprzętem. Musiał jednak dobrze znać swoją miotłę. Orłowskiemu, który przecież nie miał jeszcze doświadczenia, mogło się wydawać, że obrońca czytał w jego myślach, ale w rzeczywistości jego zamiary były zbyt przejrzyste.

Jewgienij Kimowicz, najmłodszy z całej czwórki, kandydował do drużyny pierwszy raz. Widać było, że będzie musiał jeszcze włożyć w treningi dużo pracy, ale miał zadatki na znakomitego obrońcę. Kafla raczej odbijał, niż łapał, nie chcąc ryzykować, że wyleci mu z rąk, ale ogółem prezentował się całkiem nieźle. W dodatku na samo zakończenie testów obronił trzy z pięciu karnych, prześcigając tym samym starszych kolegów, którzy wyciągnęli po dwa. Ostatni z uczniów wyraźnie odstawał od nich poziomem i Bogdan wiedział, że będzie musiał mu odmówić.

— Wiesz, że za te dodatkowe godziny nikt ci nie zapłaci — powiedział mu Meier, gdy pierwsza tura testów dobiegła końca i ostatni uczniowie opuścili halę.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Bogdan, który myślami był jeszcze przy tym, co zobaczył przez ostatnie parę godzin. Ogólnie nie wyglądało to źle. Oby z pałkarzami i szukającym było podobnie.

— O tych zajęciach dla uczniów poniżej trzynastu lat. — Andreas machnął mu przed nosem listą z kilkunastoma nazwiskami pierwszo- i drugoklasistów. — Wiesz, co będzie, jak to się rozniesie? Jutro przyjdzie ci tutaj cały rocznik. Gorzej, dwa roczniki!

Bielika jakoś nie przeraziła ta perspektywa. Widać było, że te dzieciaki garnęły się do gry. Nie potrafiłby im odmówić. Mógł im poświęcić trochę swojego wolnego czasu.

— Ci, którym najbardziej zależało, już przyszli. Zgłosi się może jeszcze parę osób, może nawet więcej niż parę, ale ostatecznie i tak zostaną najbardziej wytrwali.

Andreas tylko pokręcił głową.

— Oj, Boguś, Boguś. Ty to zawsze wiedziałeś, jak sobie dowalić więcej roboty. Lekcje latania z pierwszorocznymi ci nie wystarczą? Nikt tu nigdy nie robił fakultatywnych zajęć z quidditcha. Jak jest cieplej, to uczniowie często grają sobie na tym treningowym boisku, ale to wszystko.

— Tym bardziej trzeba to zmienić.

— I masz to zamiar zrobić sam jeden? — zainteresował się Meier.

— Na szczęście mam wiernego asystenta, który na pewno chętnie mi pomoże.

— Pomoże — westchnął Andreas. — Szkoda, że mi też za to nie zapłacą. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że i tak nikt tego nie doceni?

— Gdybym chciał otrzymywać oklaski po każdym przedstawieniu, to poszedłbym pracować do cyrku — mruknął Bielik, zamykając drzwi wejściowe do hali. — Jeżeli chce się mieć wyniki w przyszłości, potrzeba odpowiedniego systemu szkolenia.

— Nie wiem, czy zdołasz to przetłumaczyć górze. Wyniki chcieliby teraz, zaraz i natychmiast. Nie chcę ci źle wróżyć, ale żaden trener nie wytrzymał tutaj dłużej niż rok...

— Wobec tego to dobrze, że ja mam pięć miesięcy na to, żeby coś zmienić. I jeszcze pięć dni.

— Tak, zwłaszcza te pięć dni to bardzo dużo czasu...

* * *

><p>Od ponad godziny Bogdan z coraz bardziej sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się temu, co wyprawiają jego potencjalni pałkarze. Zaczynał rozumieć, skąd brały się problemy z tą formacją w drużynie. Miał poważne wątpliwości, czy ktoś im kiedykolwiek pokazał, na czym naprawdę polega gra na tej pozycji. Większość kandydatów waliła w tłuczki z całych sił, najwyraźniej sądząc, że tak trzeba, i zupełnie lekceważąc celność. Nagminnie kierowali piłki poza obszar boiska, stwarzając coraz większe zagrożenie. Nieliczni widzowie, przybyli, aby pooglądać sobie eliminacje do reprezentacji, dawno już się ewakuowali, a uczniowie, którzy mieli zamiar startować na szukających i oczekiwali na swoją kolej, przenieśli się w dalsze rejony trybun. Meier też tam się wycofał, ani na moment nie wypuszczając różdżki z ręki, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się nagłego ataku wściekle rozpędzonym tłuczkiem.<p>

Ostatnia część testu odbywała się w czteroosobowych grupach. Teoretycznie każdy z graczy miał zaprezentować, jak idzie mu kontrolowanie wyznaczonego sektora boiska — w praktyce tłuczki robiły, co chciały, jakby wyczuwając niepewność zawodników. W którymś momencie jeden z uczniów fatalnie skiksował, odbijając szarżującą wprost na niego piłkę w bok z tak gwałtownym zamachem, że prawie zleciał przy tym z miotły. Tłuczek śmignął w stronę strefy technicznej, a Bogdan w ostatniej chwili zdążył się przed nim uchylić, udowadniając tym samym, że dobrze wyrobione odruchy pozostają na całe życie. Wtedy ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość i trzykrotnie zagwizdał, dając tym samym znać, by wszyscy wrócili na ziemię. Jeremenko, który o mało co nie znokautował trenera, wylądował ostatni. Minę miał trochę wystraszoną.

Bielik najpierw uziemił tłuczki, a potem wezwał do siebie wszystkich kandydatów.

— Słuchajcie, tak nie można grać. Tu nie chodzi o to, żeby odbijać tłuczki na oślep. Trzeba to robić z głową. Patrzeć, gdzie jest przeciwnik, gdzie koledzy z zespołu. No, a już na pewno nie można wyrzucać piłek poza boisko.

— Ale zawodnicy na meczach czasami tak robią — wtrącił Jeremenko. — To nie jest taki, no, faul taktyczny?

Bogdan nie lubił tego określenia, podobnie jak stylu gry, którego głównym celem stawało się rozbijanie głów, a nie strzelanie goli. Jak wiadomo quidditch należał do gier kontaktowych, w których zwykły blok wyglądał czasami tak, jakby zawodnik chciał urwać przeciwnikowi rękę, a w ferworze starcia nietrudno było przekroczyć dopuszczalne granice. Zawsze jednak starał się grać uczciwie — i jako zawodnik, i jako trener.

— Prędzej czy później takie zagrania zawsze się mszczą — powiedział stanowczo. — Nie będę wam tutaj opowiadał o pięknie sportowej rywalizacji i innych głodnych kawałków, bo nawet na najwyższym poziomie rozgrywek, a może zwłaszcza na najwyższym, widuje się czasem takie numery, że włos się jeży na głowie. — Bogdan przelotnie przypomniał sobie mecz między Holandią a Portugalią na Mistrzostwach Świata w 1986 roku, w którym zespoły wdały się w regularną bijatykę. _Os Navegadores_*_, _jak zwano portugalską reprezentację_,_ ostatecznie wygrali, ale obydwie drużyny zakończyły to starcie w piątkę, a lista zakazanych fauli w quidditchu wydłużyła się tego dnia zapewne o kilkanaście pozycji. — Quidditch to sport dla ludzi o twardych kościach, ale nie ma tu miejsca ani na boiskowe chamstwo, ani na cwaniakowanie. Poza tym, odbijając tłuczka bez precyzji, możecie zagrozić nie tylko publiczności, ale też sędziemu. Jak się trafi jakiś przewrażliwiony, to uziemienie na co najmniej dwie minuty murowane.

Kandydaci jakoś przyswoili sobie te wiadomości i testy trwały dalej. Tym razem, pamiętni słów trenera, skupiali się na celności. Bielik wybrał wreszcie do szerokiej kadry sześciu zawodników, z których miało pozostać czterech. Timo Rannankari sprawiał najsolidniejsze wrażenie. Artiom Jeremenko wciąż walił siłowo, ale przynajmniej już z grubsza w pożądany obszar boiska. Na tę pozycję, dość nietypowo, startowała też jedna dziewczyna — Jelena Pietrowa. Kobiet-pałkarzy na najwyższym poziomie właściwie się nie spotykało. Ogromnie trudno było przebić im się do pierwszego składu w profesjonalnych drużynach — trenerzy preferowali mężczyzn, bo dysponowali oni większą siłą wybicia, a takie zespoły jak Harpie z Holyhead, które miały wyłącznie żeński skład, należały do wyjątków. Powszechnie uważano, że kobiety najlepiej sprawdzają się jako ścigające. Jednak w tym przypadku Pietrowa, która w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów od początku stawiała na precyzję, wyróżniała się na ich tle bardzo korzystnie.

Na szukających zgłosiło się więcej uczniów niż na wszystkie pozostałe pozycje razem wzięte. Test sprawnościowy wyglądał standardowo, natomiast część praktyczna została podzielona na dwa etapy. Tylko ci kandydaci, którzy wykazali się przy wyłapywaniu piłeczek golfowych potraktowanych zaklęciem odpychającym i śmigających po całej hali, mogli przejść do drugiej próby, już ze zniczem. Bogdan przewidująco wolał uniknąć ryzyka, że niewprawny kandydat polowałby na niego przez parę godzin. Nie mógł poświęcić na te testy kilku dni.

Pamiętając, jak wyglądały występy szukających w tym sezonie, Bogdan nie spodziewał się jakichś powalających rewelacji. Trudno było oczekiwać, że nagle wyrośnie mu jak spod ziemi jakiś nieodkryty talent. Ostatecznie, skoro poprzedni trener wystawił kolejno aż pięciu szukających, to chyba przetrząsnął potencjalne zasoby pod każdym możliwym kątem? Chociaż, swoją drogą, może nie powinien się sugerować poczynaniami poprzednika, bo wyglądały dość osobliwie. Nie znał człowieka, więc swoje uwagi wolał na razie zachować dla siebie, ale według niego zmienianie zawodnika po jednym przegranym meczu było raczej kiepską metodą na podtrzymanie morale. Nowy szukający grał ze świadomością, że margines dopuszczalnego błędu wynosi zero. Ze świecą w ręku szukać debiutanta, którego w takiej sytuacji nie pożarłyby nerwy!

Kiedy przetestowani zostali już wszyscy kandydaci, Bielik musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że nie zobaczył żadnego genialnego popisu. Taki był urok poziomu szkolnych rozgrywek — klub mógł przeprowadzić transfer, ściągając obiecującego zawodnika, on musiał wyłonić skład z tych uczniów, którzy sami się zgłosili. Syczow i jeszcze jeden czy dwóch innych powinno się nadawać i kto wie, może po miesiącu intensywnych treningów któryś z nich zrobi gwałtowny skok do przodu. Chociaż w przypadku Syczowa problemem był w zasadzie nie poziom umiejętności jako taki, tylko zwyczajne predyspozycje fizyczne. Chłopak urósł po prostu za duży, bardziej nadawałby się na pałkarza...

Zerknął do notatek, starając się podjąć jak najlepszą decyzję. Wypatrujący werdyktu uczniowie przysiedli na najniższych ławkach trybun, czekając, aż ich zawoła, albo stali w małych grupkach, rozmawiając ze sobą. Zanim zdążył ogłosić swoją decyzję, podszedł do niego jeszcze jeden chłopak. Był niewysoki, miał zakrzywiony nos, gęste, czarne brwi i ciemne włosy. Bogdan przypomniał sobie, że mignął mu wcześniej na widowni. Sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby też miał chęć się zgłosić, ale w końcu nie podszedł do prób.

— Panie trenerze... Też chciałbym spróbować — mruknął, zaciskając ręce na trzonku swojej miotły. — Tylko mnie nie ma na liście... — zaciął się, jakby miał obawy, że trener mu odmówi, skoro nie był zapisany.

— Lepiej późno niż później — stwierdził Bogdan, nie pytając dlaczego nie przyszedł wcześniej. Chłopak wydawał się bardzo nieśmiały. Schował swoje notatki do kieszeni i wyciągnął listę, żeby go dopisać. — Twoje nazwisko?

Uczeń zamrugał oczami, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że trener nie robi żadnych trudności, a potem wymamrotał coś cicho i niewyraźnie.

— Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

— Krum — powiedział chłopak trochę głośniej. — Wiktor Krum.

— No dobrze, Witja. To wskakuj na miotłę i pokaż nam, co potrafisz — oświadczył Bogdan. Uśmiechnął się do niego, chcąc go ośmielić. — Wiesz, w jakiej kolejności trzeba przelecieć tor?

Krum skinął głową.

— Tak, patrzyłem, co robili inni.

Bielik nie miał żadnego szczególnego przeczucia, gdy Krum, lekko się kołysząc, podszedł do krawędzi boiska i wzbił w powietrze na swojej miotle. Ale kiedy tylko zobaczył go w locie... Chłopak dosłownie płynął przez powietrze. Ciasne zwroty wykonywał z niesamowitą wręcz precyzją i gracją, a na prostym odcinku rozpędził się, wyciskając ze swojego sprzętu wszystko, co tylko się dało. Gdy nurkował niczym jastrząb przez moment wydawało się, że roztrzaska się o ziemię — w ostatniej jednak chwili poderwał miotłę, na powrót wzbijając się w górę i nawet go przy tym nie zarzuciło. Bielik nie miał wątpliwości, że obserwował właśnie zawodnika, który dysponował ogromnym talentem do latania. Ale czy tak samo dobrze poradzi sobie z pozostałymi zadaniami?

Stwierdzenie, że Krum po prostu łapał piłeczki, byłoby sporym uproszczeniem. On bezbłędnie łowił wszystko, co tylko leciało w jego kierunku. Gdy przyszedł czas na ostatnią część testu, złapał znicza najszybciej ze wszystkich kandydatów. Przyglądając się jego wyczynom, Bogdan czuł się jak poszukiwacz skarbów, który z dna oceanu zupełnie niespodziewanie wyłowił drogocenną perłę. Jakże niewiele brakowało, żeby taki talent pozostał nieodkryty!

Kiedy Krum wylądował przed trenerem, minę miał tak samo poważną jak wcześniej. Żadnego uśmiechu czy gestu zadowolenia, jakby zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z poziomu swoich umiejętności.

Bogdan miał tylko jedno pytanie:

— Dlaczego wcześniej się nie zgłosiłeś?

Krum zawahał się.

— Startowałem na początku roku — powiedział wreszcie. — Wtedy trener powiedział mi, że nie jestem dość dobry. No to ja trenowałem...

Bielikowi trudno było uwierzyć, że Krum kiedykolwiek mógł prezentować kiepski poziom, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką miał konkurencję. Jego talent do latania był bez wątpienia wrodzony. Może chodziło więc o zręczność w łapaniu znicza? Ale i to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Gdyby zaledwie parę miesięcy temu wypadł naprawdę beznadziejnie, to żadnym sposobem nie zdołałby się tak podciągnąć w równie krótkim czasie. Na głos swoich wątpliwości jednak nie wygłosił, zwłaszcza że inni uczniowie też słuchali.

Poza Wiktorem wybrał trzech innych kandydatów, w tym Syczowa. Etap wyłaniania szerokiej kadry miał za sobą i odczuł pewną ulgę na myśl, że w poniedziałek będą mogli zacząć regularne treningi. Czekał go ogrom pracy, ale nie przytłaczało go to w żadnym stopniu, wręcz przeciwnie. Im więcej miał do roboty, tym większym dysponował zapałem. Jedna rzecz jednak wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Spojrzał z roztargnieniem na boisko. Powinien zwinąć ten cały tor przeszkód i zająć się planowaniem treningów. Była co prawda sobota, ale Bogdanowi przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby to odkładać na dzień roboczy. Taki już urok pracy trenera — o quidditchu myślało się niemalże przez cały czas. Zostawił na razie obręcze tam, gdzie się znajdowały, i zagadnął Meiera:

— Pogadamy chwilę?

Ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu, chroniąc ich przed ciekawskimi uczniami, powiedział dość zjadliwym tonem:

— Słuchaj, czy ten mój poprzednik ślepy był czy tylko głupi? Przecież Krum to jest wrodzony talent. Nie dość dobry! Takiego poziomu nie mógłby wytrenować w ciągu paru miesięcy, nawet gdyby ćwiczył od świtu do zmierzchu.

— Tak myślałem, że to zauważysz — mruknął Meier, wrzucając do klatki tłuczki. Piłki, wcześniej unieruchomione zaklęciem, zaczęły odżywać i dość niemrawo obijać się o pręty. — Głupia sprawa. Krum faktycznie zgłosił się na testy na początku sezonu. I naprawdę latał dobrze, lepiej niż wszyscy późniejsi szukający razem wzięci, można powiedzieć.

— I dlaczego się nie zakwalifikował? Jak ten geniusz to uzasadnił?

— Powiedział, że do koncepcji mu nie pasuje. Tak mówił, co ja ci poradzę — dodał Andreas, widząc minę Bielika.

— Oszalał? Bał się, że Krum mu poziom za bardzo zawyży, czy co? — Bogdanowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. Widzieć takiego zawodnika i nie powołać go do składu? Ten ich poprzedni trener naprawdę musiał być jakiś nienormalny...

— Powód jest bardziej prozaiczny. Nie chciał go w kadrze, bo Krum jest Bułgarem. Widać było, że jeżeli chłopak zacznie regularnie trenować, to osiągnie poziom reprezentacyjny i to przed pełnoletnością. Mógł sobie uroić, że z Krumem w składzie Bułgaria zacznie zagrażać Rosji.

Teraz Bogdan już naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Durmstrang był szkołą międzynarodową. Uczyli się tu nie tylko Rosjanie, ale też Finowie, Norwedzy, Szwedzi, Bułgarzy i przedstawiciele wielu innych nacji z Europy Wschodniej. Na wymianę regularnie przyjeżdżali Niemcy. Kadra też była międzynarodowa. Żeby daleko nie szukać, poza nim samym był przecież Meier, który miał matkę Szwedkę, a ojca Szwajcara, Selim Kamzoj, posiadający tureckie korzenie, Anglik Wright... Na pewno jeszcze paru by się znalazło. Choćby nazwisko Kruzensztern na rdzenną rosyjskość nie wskazywało. I w to środowisko trafił facet, któremu przeszkadzało, że Krum jest Bułgarem!

— Mam nadzieję, że nie grozi nam, że się kiedyś spotkamy. — Bielik miał wrażenie, że nie obeszłoby się bez kilku ostrych słów pod adresem tego typa.

— Raczej nie.

— A co on w ogóle teraz robi?

— Nie uwierzysz... Trenuje rosyjską młodzieżówkę...

Przypisy:

* Nawigatorzy

_c.d.n._


	4. IV

_Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim odcinkiem i zapraszam do czytania ciągu dalszego._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon **__i __**Dany**__._

Treningi mieli cztery razy w tygodniu, po południu. Bogdan zazwyczaj zaczynał zajęcia od półgodzinnego wykładu na temat taktyki. Nie chciał ich od samego początku zarzucać zbyt wielką ilością informacji, wychodząc z założenia, że najlepiej poznają wszystko w praktyce. W razie czego, mógł zawsze przerwać zajęcia i urządzić dodatkową, parominutową lekcję. Dzieciakom nawet jeżeli brakowało umiejętności, to z pewnością nie entuzjazmu. Początkowo Bogdan obawiał się, że słabe wyniki Durmstrangu mogły wynikać z kiepskiego przygotowania fizycznego zawodników — w szkolnym quidditchu było to często zaniedbywane. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu okazało się, że większość uczniów ma zdumiewająco dobrą kondycję. Zagadnięty o tę kwestię Meier tylko się roześmiał.

— Możesz za to podziękować dyrektorowi. Karkarow gna ich do pracy przy statku, często bez użycia czarów. Tak się tu odrabia wszystkie przewinienia. Nie wiem, czy parę godzin wynoszenia balastu z afterpiku wyrabia charakter, ale muskuły na pewno.

Bogdan prowadził z uczniami treningi w taki sam sposób, w jaki czyniłby to w normalnym klubie. Uzupełnienie części teoretycznej stanowiły materiały szkoleniowe. Wzorem mugoli, którzy nagrywali mecze na kasety wideo, a nawet zaczęli montować specjalne filmy z treningami, czarodzieje zaczęli utrwalać zapisy spotkania quidditcha, stosując technologię podobną do tej stosowanej w przypadku omnikularów. Durmstrang posiadał na szczęście projektor, który działał nawet całkiem nieźle. Z wyglądu przypominał stary kinematograf, tylko że zamiast szpuli z taśmą zakładało się płaski, szklany dysk, który przechowywał zapis, tak jak myślodsiewnia wspomnienia. W profesjonalnym quidditchu Bogdan nie uznawał tego za coś nadzwyczajnego — w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat ten sprzęt upowszechnił się na tyle, że można go było spotkać nawet w tych najmniejszych klubach, ale dla młodzieży stanowiło to zupełną nowość. Szkolnego projektora używano co najwyżej do odtwarzania nagrań z omnikularów — teraz mogli zobaczyć w akcji zawodników najlepszych reprezentacji i klubów.

Bielik musiał jednak wziąć poprawkę na to, że nie dysponował tutaj całym sztabem ludzi, a więc ogólnie warunki były daleko skromniejsze od tego, do czego zdążył się przyzwyczaić. W profesjonalnym quidditchu obrońcy i szukający mieli własnych trenerów. Przelotnie przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy quidditch w Polsce znajdował się w takiej zapaści i był tak niedofinansowany, że trener na dobrą sprawę musiał zajmować się wszystkim, z zapleczem technicznym włącznie. Ze swoim ówczesnym asystentem żartował, że związek niedługo odgórnie nakaże im jeszcze kosić trawę na stadionie. Później Polska zaczęła odnosić sukcesy na międzynarodowych imprezach i nagle pojawili się sponsorzy, a wraz z nimi pieniądze na rozwój tej dyscypliny w kraju. Sięgając do sprawdzonych metod, przygotował zestaw ćwiczeń dla każdej formacji. Rozdwajać się na szczęście nie musiał, bo przy prowadzeniu treningów pomagał mu Meier. Nawet jeżeli zajmował się głównie dbaniem o sprzęt, w tym o tę nieszczęsną halę, i pilnowaniem, by śmigające po boisku tłuczki nie narobiły szkód, zawsze ujmowało to nieco roboty trenerowi. Andreas mógł też niejedno podpowiedzieć pałkarzom, bo w czasie swojej zawodowej kariery grał właśnie na tej pozycji.

Wczesnymi popołudniami siadali w gabinecie trenera. Pracownia Meiera miała powierzchnię nie większą niż schowek na miotły i Bielik sam zaproponował, żeby przeniósł się do niego, gdzie było znacznie więcej miejsca. Nie przeszkadzali sobie wzajemnie. Bogdan układał taktykę i plan treningów, niekiedy nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że myśli na głos. Andreas rzadko wtrącał swoje uwagi, twierdząc, że Bielik równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany albo do wieszaka. Najwidoczniej jednak taki słuchacz był mu potrzebny i Meier bez oporów godził się z tą rolą.

Andreas nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęcia. Nie było dnia, żeby któryś z zawodników nie przychodził do niego ze swoją miotłą, prosząc o jakąś mniejszą lub większą naprawę. Każdy poważnie myślący o quidditchu uczeń starał się dbać o swój sprzęt najlepiej jak potrafił, ale gdy miotła zaczynała podejrzanie ściągać na jedną stronę albo tracić przyspieszenie, zgłaszali się do specjalisty. Co prawda, o rosyjskim sprzęcie mówiło się, że jest praktycznie nie do zdarcia, ale intensywne użytkowanie robiło swoje. Gwiazdy i Meteory należały do konstrukcji solidnych, ale nie pozbawionych wad, które ujawniały się zazwyczaj po dwóch, trzech latach.

Jednym ze stałych gości był Jeremenko.

— Drążek wpada w jakieś dziwne drżenia — żalił się. — I szarpie przy zwrotach. I wtedy nie mogę wziąć dobrego zamachu pałką.

Meier tylko kiwał głową, z trudem zachowując powagę i najwyraźniej mając własne, dobrze wyrobione zdanie na temat tego, co przeszkadza Jeremence we wzięciu tego właściwego zamachu, ale nieodmiennie brał miotłę na warsztat i prostował witki.

Wbrew ponurym proroctwom Andreasa, że nie opędzi się od dodatkowej roboty rozkład zajęć Bogdana ustabilizował się dość szybko. Wtorki, środy, piątki i soboty były dniami treningowymi — wraz z rozpoczęciem sezonu ten układ miał się nieco zmienić. W lidze szkolnej mecze rozgrywano regularnie co dwa tygodnie, zazwyczaj w sobotę, rzadziej w niedzielę. W poniedziałki miał lekcje latania z pierwszorocznymi. Po południu, tego samego dnia odbywały się dodatkowe zajęcia dla uczniów poniżej trzynastego roku życia. Druga grupa miała „fakultet z quidditcha", jak nazwał to Meier, w czwartki. Faktycznie trzeba było ich podzielić na dwie tury, bo zgłosiło się ponad trzydzieści osób. Karkarow wprawdzie zaczął coś kręcić, że tego nie było w umowie, ale gdy Bogdan, domyślając się, o co chodzi, od razu zaznaczył, że nie zamierza domagać się za te godziny żadnego dodatkowego wynagrodzenia, dyrektor natychmiast zaczął głośno chwalić tę inicjatywę.

Starsi nauczyciele zareagowali średnio entuzjastycznie.

— Jeszcze kilka takich wizjonerskich pomysłów i wszyscy będziemy darmo po godzinach robić — skomentowała profesor Bierezowa w kuluarach pokoju nauczycielskiego. Bogdan bywał tam rzadko, ale Andreas nie omieszkał go poinformować o nastrojach panujących wśród kadry. Gdy następnego dnia siedzieli w trenerskim gabinecie — Meier nad miotłą Pereinowa, która miała drobny problem ze statecznością, a Bielik nad swoimi notatkami — wyjaśnił mu przyczynę niezadowolenia.

— W Durmstrangu zarabia się dobrze, no, powiedzmy, że dobrze jak na rosyjskie warunki, ale premii to tu już od dawna nikt nie widział. Karkarow chętnie ładuje środki w statek, ale żeby wyciągnąć z niego jakąś dotację na pomoce naukowe albo zapłatę za nadgodziny — ho, ho, zapomnij. A że teraz trudno o robotę, to ludzie zaciskają zęby i godzą się z sytuacją... — Urwał na moment, by rzucić na miotłę ostatnie z zaklęć stabilizujących. Po chwili podjął: — Najmłodsi stażem zasuwają najwięcej. Selim na przykład prowadzi dwa przedmioty, połowę zajęć z nawigacji i jeszcze jest pierwszym oficerem na „Szkwale" — i z tego, co wiem, nie ma z tego tytułu żadnego szczególnego dodatku. A teraz jeszcze dyrektor będzie mógł sięgnąć po argument: „nasz trener pracuje z młodzieżą po godzinach i nie chce za to żadnej zapłaty — bierzcie z niego przykład".

Bogdan tego nie skomentował, bo cóż miał powiedzieć? Kiedy wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania tych dodatkowych treningów, ostatnim, o czym by pomyślał, było to, że mógłby tym samym przyczynić się do spowodowania jakichś niesnasek w gronie pedagogicznym.

Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze zamieszanie z halą i prawdę o jej rzeczywistym stanie, którą zataił przed nim dyrektor. Wyglądało na to, że Durmstrang jeszcze nie raz go zaskoczy, i to niekoniecznie w przyjemny sposób...

* * *

><p>Po niespełna dwóch tygodniach na hali pojawił się Karkarow. Dyrektor przez jakiś czas postał sobie przy wejściu, obserwując trening z nieodgadnioną miną, a potem dopiero podszedł do trenera.<p>

— Możemy porozmawiać?

Bogdan skinął głową. Zostawił trening pod nadzorem Meiera i poszli wraz z dyrektorem do jego gabinetu.

— Doszły do mnie słuchy, że stosuje pan mugolskie dyscypliny sportu na treningach i widzę, że to prawda — zaczął dyrektor, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. Jego ton był daleki od zachwyconego. — Co ma pan do powiedzenia na ten temat?

— Tylko tyle, że wiedział pan, kogo zatrudnia i po co — odparł Bielik spokojnie. — Zawsze wprowadzałem inne dyscypliny jako część przygotowania fizycznego do quidditcha i zawsze było to skuteczne. Mugole stosują to z powodzeniem przy swoich sportach drużynowych. To zresztą nie jedyna kwestia, w której możemy się od nich dużo nauczyć.

Karkarow zrobił taką minę, jakby nie potrafił sobie w żaden sposób wyobrazić, co takiego potrafili wymyślić mugole, a co mogłoby się w jakikolwiek sposób okazać przydatne dla czarodziejów.

— W co oni grają? — zapytał nieco zduszonym głosem. Najwyraźniej te słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

— Piłkę ręczną.

— Ale po co? — indagował dalej dyrektor.

Bogdan postanowił cierpliwie wyjaśnić. Karkarow jak na razie nie zareagował jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjemnie na wzmiankę o mugolskim sporcie albo robił wszystko, by sprawiać wrażenie uprzejmie zainteresowanego. Bielik doceniał ten wysiłek.

— Dzięki temu skupiają się na poprawie celności rzutów i technice. Piłka ręczna jest najbardziej podobna do quidditcha ze wszystkich mugolskich dyscyplin. Przy okazji trochę sobie pobiegają.

Karkarow skinął sztywno głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Coś go jednak najwyraźniej jeszcze dręczyło. Szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę i zaczął:

— A dlaczego Wijew i ten drugi, jak mu tam...

— Kimowicz.

— Kimowicz, właśnie. Dlaczego oni rzucają w Oczkowa tymi małymi, białymi piłeczkami? To też jakaś mugolska gra?

— Nie. Tu chodzi o ćwiczenie koordynacji ręka-oko. Im sprawniej pójdzie mu z piłeczkami pingpongowymi, tym lepiej będzie z kaflem.

— Ale to chyba nie jest jego jedyny trening? — W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć silne zaniepokojenie. Z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn te piłeczki pingpongowe wydawały mu się bardziej podejrzane niż piłka ręczna.

Bogdan przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Karkarow sobie żartuje czy pyta poważnie.

— Nie, to bardziej jak zabawa. Wstęp do właściwego treningu.

Karkarow rozejrzał się po gabinecie trenera i dostrzegł łaciatą futbolówkę leżącą obok siatki z kaflami. Już otworzył usta, by coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej się rozmyślił, uznając, że woli nie wiedzieć, do jakiej gry służy. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach i powiedział, trochę w przestrzeń, a trochę do Bogdana:

— Na treningach może pan robić, co chce. Nie będę rozliczał pana z metod, tylko z rezultatów. Ale przez wzgląd na zasady panujące w tej szkole, proszę się nie afiszować ze swoim pochodzeniem.

Trener przez moment nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Tak oderwana od reszty uwaga zabrzmiała co najmniej osobliwie. Kilku starszych uczniów pytało po pierwszych zajęciach o jego pracę w klubach i z reprezentacją — znali go wyłącznie jako trenera, za młodzi byli, żeby pamiętać Bogdana Bielika jako gracza. Żadna z tych rozmów nie zboczyła jednak na kwestie jego półmugolskiego pochodzenia. Piłkę ręczną i nożną na treningach przyjęli jako ciekawe urozmaicenie, a może nawet jako możliwość praktykowania czegoś, co w normalnych warunkach byłoby zakazane. Skoro zawodowy trener mówił, że tak trzeba, to musiał to być najlepszy sposób, żeby zrobić z nich świetnych zawodników.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak niczego ukrywać — nigdy mu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mugolski ojciec to może być powód do wstydu.

— Jeżeli któryś z uczniów zapyta…

— Nie będą pytać — rzekł z naciskiem Karkarow, ucinając dyskusję.

Cóż, jeżeli dyrektor miał zamiar wydać co do tego odgórny zakaz, to jedyne, czego mógł być pewien to, że właśnie wtedy dopiero zaczną pytać.

* * *

><p>Bogdan nie lubił momentu, w którym musiał oświadczyć części zawodników, że nie zakwalifikowali się do finalnego składu i nie miało tu znaczenia, czy była to selekcja do kadry narodowej czy wybór graczy do szkolnej drużyny. Wszyscy ciężko pracowali i uczciwie zasuwali na treningach, ale czas płynął nieubłaganie. Od jego przybycia do Durmstrangu minęły trzy tygodnie, do pierwszego meczu sezonu, który miał odbyć się trzeciego marca, pozostały nieco ponad dwa. Musiał się ograniczyć do reprezentacji złożonej z czternastu zawodników. Miał kilka pewnych typów — Krum był jednym z nich. Oczkowa postanowił wybrać na pierwszego obrońcę, a Kierżakowa, ku wyraźnemu zdumieniu chłopaka, na rozgrywającego. Dotychczas zawsze grał na skrzydle. Teraz rolę tę mieli objąć Orłowski i Tieriechowa.<p>

Największy kłopot miał z pałkarzami. Po trzech tygodniach treningów zaczynali mniej więcej łapać, o co chodzi, ale pomimo przetestowania wszystkich możliwych kombinacji osobowych nie zdołał wyłonić zgranej pary. Zupełnie jakby dysponował kilkoma kawałkami układanki, z których każdy pochodził z innego zestawu puzzli. Pietrowa zrobiła największy postęp i wszystko wskazywało na to, że miejsce w pierwszym składzie ma pewne na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Wciąż jednak żywił pewne wątpliwości co do obsadzenia przedstawicielki „słabszej płci" na tej pozycji, chociaż musiał przyznać, że nie była to żadna filigranowa panienka, tylko postawna i wysoka dziewczyna. Jeżeli chodziło o technikę, to biła kolegów na głowę, ale zauważył na treningach pewne niepokojące oznaki. Zastanawiał się, czy Pietrowa w czasie prawdziwej rozgrywki nie będzie zachowywać się zbyt asekuracyjnie. Dobry pałkarz musiał się między innymi wykazywać tym, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać tłuczek, który mógłby zagrozić jego drużynie, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi wystawiając się na cel. To oni właśnie najczęściej odnosili najpoważniejsze kontuzje. Czy we właściwym momencie Pietrowa będzie potrafiła zdobyć się na takie poświęcenie, narażając na jakiś poważniejszy uraz? Rannankari, Jeremenko, a także Syczow, którego Bogdan na samym początku namówił do gry na tej pozycji, mieli rywalizować o drugie miejsce w podstawowym składzie. Poziom prezentowali mniej więcej zbliżony, chociaż każdy co innego umiał najlepiej.

— No, ale im wsiadłeś na ambicję — skomentował Meier, gdy zostali sami w hali treningowej po ogłoszeniu werdyktu i zbierali sprzęt, żeby odtransportować go do magazynu. — Przecież oni teraz ze skóry wyjdą, żeby udowodnić, że nie są gorsi od dziewczyny!

— Na to liczę.

Skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał, że to między innymi skłoniło go do podjęcia tej decyzji.

Rezerwa ostatecznie ukształtowała się trochę inaczej, niż zakładał. Wijew na przykład uznał, że rola zmiennika mu nie odpowiada i postanowił zrezygnować z treningów, stwierdzając, że wobec tego woli się skupić na nauce do egzaminów końcowych. Drugim obrońcą został wobec tego Kimowicz, nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu. Był przecież zupełnym nowicjuszem, który, jak szczerze przyznał, wszystkiego, co wiedział o bronieniu, nauczył się, obserwując w dzieciństwie Wratara — obrońcę jego ulubionej drużyny. Ojciec często zabierał go na mecze, co skutkowało między innymi tym, że chłopak potem próbował kopiować wyczyny idola i stosować je w quidditchu podwórkowym.

Przy rezerwowych ścigających Bogdan miał problem. Zastanawiał się, kogo dokooptować do Daniłowej i Pereinowa, wahając się między Suworowem a Kirjakowem. Poziom prezentowali w zasadzie jednakowy i nie było się o co zaczepić przy dokonywaniu wyboru. Rzut monetą wydawał się niewłaściwym sposobem podjęcia decyzji. Kwestię pomógł mu rozstrzygnąć Meier. Niby kategorycznie upierał się, że on tylko asystuje przy technicznych sprawach, no i może jeszcze trochę przy treningach pałkarzy, ale jednak nie zdołał ukryć ciekawości co do składu osobowego, jaki miał zamiar wyłonić trener. Bogdan nie bronił mu dostępu do swoich notatek. Ostatecznie Andreas wcześniej przekazał mu własne wspomnienia, a była to rzecz o wiele bardziej osobista.

— Co to za haczyk przy Pereinowie? — zainteresował się teraz, przeglądając zapiski trenera.

— Notka, że powinien spróbować swoich sił na pozycji obrońcy.

— Jako obrońca? — zdziwił się Meier. — Oczkow i Kimowicz ci nie wystarczą?

— Oczkow jest na siódmym roku, długo już nie pogra.

W czerwcu czekały go końcowe egzaminy, które ostatecznie jakoś tam powinien zdać. Podobnie było z Kierżakowem. Gdy trener w rozmowie z nimi poruszył tę kwestię, pytając, czy na pewno zdołają pogodzić dużą ilość nauki z bardzo intensywnymi treningami, obydwaj gorąco zapewnili go, że wszystko mają pod kontrolą. Jednocześnie sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby znacznie bardziej niż siedzenie nad książkami interesował ich quidditch. Bogdan wolał na razie nie myśleć o możliwości, że obaj odpadną mu ze składu pod koniec sezonu, gdy rozgrywki wkraczały w kluczową fazę.

— Suworowa na twoim miejscu nie brałbym do reprezentacji — przestrzegł go nagle Meier.

— Bo...? — zainteresował się natychmiast Bogdan. Zabrzmiało to dość kategorycznie i tajemniczo zarazem. Andreas rzadko wydawał tak zdecydowane osądy, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy.

— Pogryzł kiedyś ścigającego drużyny przeciwnej.

— Co zrobił? — zapytał Bielik ze zdumieniem, myśląc, że może źle słyszy.

— Ugryzł innego chłopaka w ramię. Potem twierdził, że to on ze swoim ramieniem znalazł się na drodze jego zębów, ale sędzia mu nie uwierzył. Zawiesili go na trzy mecze.

— To najbardziej nieprawdopodobna rzecz, jaką słyszałem, od czasów pogłosek o witczakach niszczących witki w ogonach mioteł.

Meier tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówię, jak było. Jak chcesz, to możesz go powołać, tylko uważaj, żeby ci innych ścigających nie wygryzł ze składu — zażartował, a Bogdan po krótkim namyśle postanowił zaufać opinii swojego asystenta i na ostatnie miejsce rezerwowego ścigającego wybrał jednak Kirjakowa.

Jekaterina Morozowa uzupełniła drugi skład jako szukająca, chociaż między nią a Krumem była przepaść, co oznaczało mniej więcej, że ona prezentowała poziom solidnego, szkolnego quidditcha, a Wiktor już teraz znacznie ponad niego wykraczał.

Bogdan nie należał do niepoprawnych optymistów, ale uznał, że dysponuje całkiem niezłym składem. Na tym etapie głupotą byłoby zakładać, że lekko odbiją się od dna i poszybują po zwycięstwo w lidze. Trener, który pozwoliłby sobie na takie stwierdzenie, albo kompletnie nie miałby pojęcia, czym się właściwie zajmuje, albo byłby wierutnym kłamcą. To wciąż jeszcze nie była drużyna, zaledwie jej zaczątek. Na korzyść Durmstrangu działały jednak pewne szczególne cechy międzyszkolnej ligi. W profesjonalnych rozgrywkach na tym etapie ucieczka ze strefy spadkowej stałaby się już właściwie niemożliwa i aż do końca sezonu drużyna musiałaby rozpaczliwie bronić się przed relegacją. Tutaj jednak wyniki padały dużo niższe, a co więcej, nawet dobre reprezentacje traciły w meczach sporo bramek, skutkiem czego w ogólnym bilansie nie zbierały jakiejś przytłaczającej liczby punktów. Dzierżący pierwsze miejsce Dragograd miał ich tylko osiemset czterdzieści. Durmstrang ze swoimi skromnie uciułanymi stu trzydziestoma punktami był ósmy. Na dziewiąte, ostatnie, pomimo licznych wysiłków poprzedniego trenera jakoś zlecieć im się nie udało. Tę lokatę okupowała Jełgawa z zaledwie dziesięcioma punktami.

Jedno było pewne — łatwo nie będzie. Ale Bogdan w końcu lubił wyzwania.

_c.d.n._


	5. V

__Podwójny update :)__

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon **__i __**Dany**__._

W niedzielę wybrał się na krótki spacer. Niebo miało mlecznoszarą barwę, jasna plamka słońca ledwie przebijała zza grubej powłoki chmur. Na otwartym terenie mocno wiało; ostre podmuchy ciskały w twarz drobinami śniegu i lodu podrywanymi z ziemi. Ślisko było jak diabli, więc zaklęcia odmrażające okazały się przydatne jak nigdy. Zbliżył się do stadionu na tyle, na ile się dało, bo wykopany w śniegu szeroki tunel kończył się przy wybiegu hipogryfów, i doszedł do wniosku, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by przenieść się tam z hali. Jeszcze tego samego dnia podzielił się swoim pomysłem z Meierem.

— Już teraz chcesz tam trenować? W środku lutego? — zdziwił się Andreas, podnosząc wzrok znad miotły Jeremenki.

— A dlaczego nie? Odkąd przyjechałem nie spadł nawet płatek śniegu. Myślałem, że będzie tu bardziej ekstremalnie, ale minus osiemnaście stopni, cóż to jest! W Polsce nieraz zaczynaliśmy sezon przy minus trzydziestu i nikt zbytnio nie narzekał. Chociaż fakt, że chłopacy zawsze mieli ciężką pretensję do Wrońskiego, jeżeli nie złapał znicza w ciągu pierwszej pół godziny... Zwłaszcza Wichura.

— Czekaj, Wichura to kto?

— Obrońca.

— No tak, mogłem się domyśleć. — Meier pokiwał głową, prostując skrzywioną witkę w ogonie miotły. — A co do tej pogody to fakt, w tym roku jest jakaś wyjątkowo łagodna zima. Parę lat temu to mieliśmy tutaj burzę śnieżną, która trwała praktycznie bez przerwy kilka tygodni... Zahaczyła nawet o początek nowego sezonu i musieliśmy oddać jeden mecz walkowerem, bo się nie dało grać.

— Nie mogli go przenieść o tydzień?

— Przenieśli. Ale tydzień później było jeszcze gorzej.

— Nie lepiej byłoby go rozegrać na boisku jakiejś innej szkoły, która jest położona w jakimś łagodniejszym klimacie? W szczególnej sytuacji mogliby się chyba dogadać? — Konieczność oddawania meczu walkowerem z powodu trudnych warunków atmosferycznych wydawała się Bogdanowi dużą niesprawiedliwością. Ostatecznie była to rzecz niezależna od gospodarza spotkania. Co prawda, zorganizowana grupa kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów zapewne zdołałaby wyciszyć nad stadionem nawet największą burzę, ale przepisy nie dopuszczały żadnej ingerencji w pogodę. Z tego samego powodu nie można było rozgrywać oficjalnych spotkań w obiektach z zamkniętym dachem — boisko quidditcha nie miało wytyczonej górnej granicy.

— Może i lepiej — zgodził się Meier. — Od lat się o tym mówi w Resorcie Sportu, ale jak dotąd nic sensownego nie wymyślili...

Bogdan, przyglądając się, jak Andreas odwraca miotłę i zabiera się do prostowania witek w dolnej części ogona, przypomniał sobie niektóre decyzje podejmowane przez Polski Związek Quidditcha. Jego członkowie zwykle komplikowali w niesłychany wręcz sposób sprawy, które normalnie powinno dać się załatwić szybko i łatwo. Wniosek, że rosyjscy oficjele chyba zbytnio się od nich nie różnili, nasuwał się sam.

— Co ten chłopak z nią robi... — mruknął pod nosem Meier, męcząc się z wyjątkowo mocno skrzywioną witką. Przerwał na chwilę pracę i zagadnął, wracając do pierwotnego tematu: — Skoro tak ci się spieszy do tego stadionu, to na hali jednak chyba ci się nie spodobało?

— Hala była dobra na przeczekanie, ale na dłuższą metę są tu jednak zbyt sterylne warunki — odparł Bogdan.

Meier skinął głową, dobrze wiedząc, o co chodzi. Granie pod dachem miało jedną, dość poważną wadę, i nie chodziło tu o to, że hala nie spełniała norm wysokościowych boiska. Zaklęcia symulujące rzeczywiste warunki atmosferyczne już dawno wygasły. Nie odnawiano ich w obawie, że nieco nadwerężonej konstrukcji mogłoby to dostarczyć zbyt wielu wrażeń i powiększyć uszkodzenia, co naraziłoby Durmstrang na konieczność zapłaty jakichś koszmarnie wysokich kar finansowych. A przecież w quidditchu pogoda mogła mieć bardzo istotny wpływ na przebieg gry i niekoniecznie chodziło tutaj o takie ekstremalne zjawiska jak burza śnieżna czy nawałnica z piorunami. Zwykły porywisty wiatr potrafił nieźle namieszać. Nowi zawodnicy powinni przyzwyczaić się do tego jak najszybciej, a i pozostałym trening na świeżym powietrzu by nie zaszkodził. Ćwicząc wewnątrz murów, łatwo było zapomnieć, jak trudno się lata, gdy mocno wieje prosto w twarz albo panuje duży mróz. Piłki, zwłaszcza znicz, też zachowywały się zupełnie inaczej, czując, że mają otwartą przestrzeń dookoła. Poza tym Bogdan chciał wreszcie poznać obiekt, na którym będzie grać jego drużyna. Pierwszy mecz rundy wiosennej odbywał się na terenie Durmstrangu, powinni wykorzystać tę przewagę.

— No to trzeba będzie odkopać stadion — stwierdził Andreas. — Zawsze zajmuje się tym Jefensjewiej, ale zazwyczaj dopiero pod koniec lutego.

— A to jakiś wielki kłopot, żeby zrobić to trochę wcześniej? — zapytał Bogdan, nieco zaniepokojony.

Zauważył już, że w Durmstrangu czasami z najprostszych rzeczy robiono jakiś niesamowity problem. Resort Sportu nie miał na to najwyraźniej monopolu. Nikt nie potrafił mu sensownie wytłumaczyć, cóż to za tajemniczy zwyczaj sprawiał, że praktycznie nie palono zwykłego ognia w kominkach, chociaż na wyciągnięcie ręki znajdowała się tajga, z której można by pozyskać dowolną ilość drewna. Powszechnie stosowano płomienie magiczne, które należało regularnie podsycać, żeby w ogóle dostarczyły jakiegoś skąpego ciepła, dość lekceważąco traktując zagrożenie, jakie mogły spowodować lęgnące się na potęgę popiełki. Może powodem była zwykła oszczędność — ostatecznie ktoś by tego drzewa musiał narąbać i na pewno nie za darmo. Istoty opiekuńcze, dbające o sprawy gospodarskie w zamku, najwidoczniej akurat w tej kwestii odmawiały usługi. Po latach praktykowania ulubionego sportu w nawet najcięższych warunkach Bielik był na szczęście nieźle uodporniony na chłód, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że zimno tu jak w psiarni.

Meier prędko rozwiał jego obawy.

— Nie, skądże, nie ma żadnego problemu — powiedział. — Tylko trzeba mu będzie przy tym pomóc, a może być problem z zasobami, bo teraz akurat trwają intensywne prace przy statku...

— Nie rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz — powiedział Bogdan z niesmakiem. — Czego zasoby i co ma wspólnego statek ze stadionem?

— Ustalone jest, że Karkarow zawsze podsyła szlabanowiczów do odśnieżania tego stadionu. Teraz nie będzie chciał ich oddać, bo robią coś, co jest szalenie pilne.

— To niech dalej robią. Sami sobie poradzimy.

— Zagonisz do roboty drużynę? — zainteresował się Meier.

— Po co mam zaganiać? To w ich interesie leży, żeby jak najszybciej stadion odkopać. We wszystkim chyba przymusu stosować nie trzeba?

— No, żebyś się nie zdziwił... — mruknął Andreas.

Zerknął z roztargnieniem na leżącą przed nim miotłę.

— Czy ja rzuciłem już czar stabilizujący czy nie? — zapytał.

— Rzuć jeszcze raz. Nie zaszkodzi — poradził mu Bogdan.

Meier postanowił skorzystać z tej rady, chociaż nawet gdyby rzucił czar z dziesięć razy i tak nie powstrzymałoby to Jeremenki przed ponownym zgłoszeniem się na warsztat. Trzeba było przyznać, że chłopak za każdym razem przychodził z czymś innym. Albo miał najbardziej awaryjny model Meteora w historii albo niezwykle bujną wyobraźnię. Tym razem miotła ponoć reagowała z opóźnieniem, gdy chciał się gwałtownie wznieść, co biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim znajdowały się witki w jej ogonie, może wcale nie było takie dalekie od prawdy.

Jefensjewiej bez większych oporów dał się namówić na wcześniejsze przygotowanie stadionu. Bogdan nie miał zamiaru przyglądać się temu bezczynnie, tylko mu w tym pomógł. Meier z pewną rezygnacją stwierdził, że jak wszyscy to wszyscy, i też przyłączył się do akcji. Wbrew jego czarnowidztwu drużyna zgłosiła się solidarnie. Jedno popołudnie poświęcili na przegrzebanie tunelu, wyjątkowo odpuszczając trening, drugie na sam stadion.

— Rok temu zasuwałem tu z łopatą, bo miałem szlaban — powiedział Oczkow. — Jak teraz można odśnieżać zaklęciami to sama przyjemność — stwierdził radośnie.

Metody wychowawcze stosowane w Durmstrangu budziły w Bogdanie pewne wątpliwości, ale dostrzegał w tym jakiś głęboko ukryty sens. Wszystkie karne prace odwalano po mugolsku, bez użycia czarów i był to przeważnie ciężki, fizyczny wysiłek. Całkiem niezła metoda, żeby kompletnie zniechęcić młodzież do tego nieznanego, niemagicznego świata. Tymczasem wedle jego opinii dzieciaki z rodów czystej krwi niczym nie różniły się od tych mugolskich czy pochodzących z mieszanych rodzin. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy wokół znajdowało się dużo śniegu, a do wykonania była monotonna praca. Uczniowie natychmiast wykorzystali okazję, żeby się trochę powygłupiać i porzucać śnieżkami. Orłowski z Pereinowem do spółki zrzucili na Kierżakowa sporą łachę śniegu. Tamten nie pozostał im dłużny i po krótkotrwałej bitwie, do której spontanicznie przyłączyło się jeszcze parę osób, udało im się na nowo zasypać sporą część już oczyszczonej murawy.

— Panowie, jeżeli chcecie rozwalić jakąś zaspę, to po drugiej stronie stadionu jest tego pełno — upomniał ich Bogdan, wskazując na jeszcze nieodśnieżoną część. — Posprzątajcie to i do roboty, bo dzień krótki i zaraz zacznie się ściemniać.

W czasie przerwy uczniowie ulepili bardzo zgrabnego bałwana. Miał charakterystyczną kozią bródkę i groźną minę. Ktoś wyczarował futrzaną czapę, którą założono mu na głowę. Jako dodatkowe rekwizyty służyły mop i koło sterowe. Trzyosobowy personel szkoły, który ogólnie rzecz biorąc, powinien stać na straży autorytetu dyrektora, zgodnie uznał, że akurat przez cały czas patrzył w drugą stronę i nie ma pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to dzieło.

Kiedy skończyli było już zupełnie ciemno — zmierzch zapadał tutaj bardzo wcześnie. Zapalono potężne reflektory, stojące na czterech słupach i stadion, odśnieżony dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi, ukazał się wreszcie w całej okazałości. Wcześniej przypominał obficie polukrowany tort. Teraz wielkie czapy śniegu zgromadzone na trybunach i dachach lóż zostały zrzucone, a boisko całkowicie oczyszczone i nawet osuszone, bo normalnego drenażu tutaj, rzecz jasna, nie było. Poszarzała murawa w ogóle nie przypominała trawy i w większości składała się z mniejszych i większych nierówności i dołków, przez co wyglądała tylko nieco lepiej niż przeciętne boisko w piłkarskiej pierwszej lidze w Polsce. W futbol nikt tu jednak grać nie zamierzał. Do krótkiej rozgrzewki musiało wystarczyć. Jefensjewiej zapewniał trenera, że po trochu wyrówna teren i do rozpoczęcia sezonu murawa będzie wyglądała jak nowa.

— Jak nowa być nie musi, ale te dołki faktycznie trzeba wyrównać, bo jeszcze ktoś sobie nogę skręci przy zsiadaniu z miotły... — zawyrokował Bogdan, przyglądając się fragmentowi boiska, który składał się głównie z dziur, tylko gdzieniegdzie poprzetykanych kępkami zmarniałej trawy. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co słyszał o niektórych szkolnych stadionach. — Są tu wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające, prawda? — zapytał. Chociaż trudno było w to uwierzyć, niektóre obiekty na świecie w żaden sposób nie chroniły zawodników w razie upadku z miotły. Lepiej oczywiście w ogóle nie spadać, ale czar spowalniający, rozpościerający się tuż nad ziemią, niejednego pechowego gracza ocalił przed trwałym kalectwem albo pewną śmiercią.

Meier prawie się obraził.

— To nie Hogwart. Jasne, że stadion jest zabezpieczony, a zaklęcia były odnawiane na samym początku sezonu.

Bielik skinął głową z aprobatą. Następnego dnia bez żadnych przeszkód rozpoczęli treningi na stadionie.

W jego sytuacji wielu trenerów wolałoby oprzeć taktykę na zagęszczaniu pola na własnej połowie, ultradefensywnym ustawieniu i grze z kontry, opierając rozstrzygnięcie gry na utalentowanym szukającym. Bogdan preferował jednak bardziej ofensywny styl. Poza tym tabelka z punktacją pokazywała wszystko czarno na białym — od pierwszego meczu Durmstrang musiał się zabrać ostro do odrabiania strat, jeżeli w ogóle chciał myśleć o zakończeniu rozgrywek w górnej połowie stawki.

Uczył pałkarzy, jak przesuwać linię defensywy, gdy ścigający wychodzili do ataku, i jak powinni współpracować z obrońcą, by nie zostawiać go na pastwę tłuczków. Oczkowa zachęcał z kolei do gry na przedpolu. Chłopak dysponował dobrym wyrzutem, ćwiczyli więc szybkie wznowienia gry i długie podania do ścigających, którzy natychmiast po przejęciu piłki przez obronę szli do przodu, pod obręcze przeciwnika, zyskując tym samym cenne metry boiska. Zawsze istniała szansa, że defensywa rywala nie zdąży się uformować.

Krum wprawiał się w szybkich zwodach i manewrach. Bielik nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, co Wiktor jest w stanie wyprawiać w powietrzu latając na Wichrze, który co prawda należał do mioteł szybkich, ale wcale nie najbardziej zwrotnych. Był sztywniejszy niż większość modeli, w porównaniu z Nimbusem można by nawet powiedzieć, że dość toporny w sterowaniu, ale Krumowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Momentami wydawało się, że zarówno zawodnik, jak i miotła są wykonani z gumy. Przypominał Bogdanowi Józka Wrońskiego. Taki sam talent, dodatkowo poparty ogromem włożonej pracy.

— Czy ty nie wymagasz od nich za dużo? — zagadnął go Meier po jednym z treningów, na którym ćwiczyli dość skomplikowaną grę kombinacyjną. Ścigający z początku nieco się przy tym gubili i Orłowski kilka razy przelobował samego siebie, a Tieriechowa, chcąc zdążyć do kafla, nagminnie wypadała na łuku, niekiedy nawet z rozpędu wylatując poza boisko.

— Tak się teraz gra w quidditcha. Im wcześniej zaczną się tego uczyć, tym lepiej.

— Nie boisz się, że zgłupieją na meczu, gdy będą chcieli tak grać?

— Każdy na początku głupieje. Dlatego najlepiej wyćwiczyć właściwe odruchy...

Nieopodal boiska znajdował się wybieg hipogryfów. Zwierzęta obserwowały treningi z szalonym zainteresowaniem. Stadion nie był w pełni obudowany, trybuny wzniesiono jedynie wzdłuż jego dłuższych boków, i przez wolną przestrzeń za obręczami obrońców znakomicie dało się dostrzec, co dzieje się w środku. Najbardziej podobał im się chyba złoty znicz śmigający w powietrzu i pięknie błyszczący również w bladych promieniach słońca, które niekiedy wyglądało zza chmur. Jeden z hipogryfów, wysoki kasztan, przywędrował nawet raz na boisko, jakby chciał przyłączyć się do gry, ale gdy Jefensjewiej udzielił mu napomnienia, nie próbował więcej przeszkadzać. Woźny był chyba jedyną osobą, której te potwornie rozpuszczone przez wszystkich stworzenia w pełni słuchały. Uczniowie często je odwiedzali i karmili przysmakami; wtedy łaskawie pozwalały się dosiadać i zabierały ich na przejażdżki, a raczej na krótkie loty nad jeziora albo tajgę. Niemniej, jeżeli coś wpadło na ich wybieg, to uznawały to za swoją własność. Czasami zdarzało się, że lądował tam zbyt silnie rzucony kafel. Hipogryfy nie chciały się z nim rozstawać, a nikt nie był na tyle odważny albo na tyle głupi, żeby im go przemocą odbierać. Żeby nie robić niepotrzebnych przerw w treningach, do pertraktacji wysyłano Jefensjewieja, a dalej grano innym kaflem. Było ich w końcu pod dostatkiem. Hipogryfy dawały się zwykle przekupić kawałkiem mięsa albo paroma kostkami cukru i zagubione na ich wybiegu piłki odbierano hurtowo po zakończeniu zajęć.

W tym czasie jednym ze stałych elementów rozkładu dnia Bogdana stało się nękanie dyrektora o dofinansowanie sprzętu dla uczniów.

Karkarow przyjmował do wiadomości, że zawodnikom potrzebne są odpowiednie szaty sportowe i każdy uczeń wyłoniony do czternastoosobowego składu posiadał dwa komplety skrojone na miarę, treningowy i reprezentacyjny, w którym występowali na meczach. Krawiec przyjeżdżał w zależności od potrzeb, brał miarę i po paru dniach przysyłał gotowe zamówienie. Nowi zawodnicy zostali szybko zaopatrzeni tak samo jak reszta, która stroje do quidditcha otrzymała na początku sezonu. Na tym nie oszczędzano — tkaniny były wysokiej jakości, nasączone zaklęciami, które chroniły przed chłodem, wiatrem i deszczem. Natomiast jeżeli chodziło o miotły i tak zwany inny sprzęt sportowy, jak rękawice dla obrońców, zaczynały się schody, bo dyrektor wychodził z założenia, że to już powinien każdy zapewnić sobie we własnym zakresie.

Przy załatwianiu tego ostatniego Bogdan stoczył prawdziwą batalię. Oczkow posiadał tylko jedną parę rękawic, która już się zaczynała rozlatywać. Kimowicz nie miałby nawet tego, gdyby swojego sprzętu nie przekazał mu wspaniałomyślnie Wijew. Uznał, że skoro i tak nie będzie już grał, to jego rękawice mogą posłużyć młodszemu koledze. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet po zastosowaniu zaklęć zmniejszających niezbyt dobrze leżały na dłoniach nowego właściciela. Rękawice obrońców, podobnie jak szaty, trzeba było szyć na miarę i przesunięcie jednego szwu o pół milimetra mogło mieć istotne znaczenie. Do kwestii miary i szwów nawet jeszcze nie doszli, a Karkarow już zaczął stawiać opór, gdy okazało się, że każdy obrońca powinien posiadać dwie pary.

— Ale po co im więcej rękawic? — dopytywał podejrzliwie dyrektor. — Każdy z nich wyhodował sobie dodatkowe kończyny czy co? Dlaczego muszą mieć po dwie pary na głowę? Jedna by nie starczyła?

Zamiast się z nim o to wykłócać, Bogdan postanowił użyć metody obrazowej do wytłumaczenia problemu.

— A niech pan powie, Igorze Wiktorowiczu, ile ma pan kompletów ożaglowania na tym swoim żaglowcu?

— Dwa — odparł Karkarow z pewnym oporem, już domyślając się, do czego zmierza trener.

— Zwykłe i sztormowe, prawda? I każde służy do czego innego?

— No tak — przyznał dyrektor, wiedząc już, że nie wybrnie.

— I tak samo jest z obrońcami. Rękawic treningowych używa się do treningów, a meczowych do normalnej gry. Można, co prawda, używać meczowych na treningach, ale odwrotnie — w żadnym wypadku.

— A nie mogliby się wymieniać? — spróbował jeszcze raz Karkarow, najwyraźniej koniecznie chcąc zaoszczędzić połowę z tych czterdziestu sześciu galeonów, bo tyle mniej więcej kosztowały cztery pary porządnych rękawic sprawionych na miarę.

— Rękawicami obrońcy mogą się wymienić mniej więcej tak samo jak my różdżkami. Muszą być dopasowane do dłoni.

Karkarow przez chwilę przyswajał te informacje. Trochę jeszcze pomarudził na te dodatkowe koszty, wystawiając cierpliwość Bogdana na ciężką próbę, bo trener nie mógł pojąć takiego skąpstwa. Dyrektor wywalił ostatecznie niemałą sumę na to, żeby go zatrudnić, zamówił szaty u chyba najdroższego krawca, bo w to, żeby między cenami ubrań sportowych w Polsce i w Rosji była taka kosmiczna różnica Bielik nie wierzył, a robił jakieś niezrozumiałe trudności przy czymś, co wydawało się dosłownie kroplą w morzu tych wydatków. Karkarow wreszcie wydusił z siebie, że nigdzie się tego tak od razu nie kupi, bo nie mają dojść. Bielik przypomniał sobie, w jakim kraju się znajduje i zimno zapewnił go, że on dojścia ma. Po sześciu latach pracy jakieś kontakty mu pozostały i wiedział, gdzie uderzyć.

Zjawisko wytłumaczył Meier.

— A co się dziwisz? Trzeba się godnie zaprezentować przed innymi i na to pieniądze się tutaj zawsze znajdą. Dlatego wszyscy zawodnicy mają ochraniacze ze skóry rogogona, chociaż równie dobrze można by znaleźć tańszy odpowiednik. Ale i tak nieźle ci poszło, myślałem, że dłużej będzie się opierał.

Jeżeli chodziło o miotły, to Karkarow poniekąd miał rację, bo młodzież uczęszczająca do Durmstrangu do ubogiej raczej nie należała i większość rodziców stać było na to, by zaopatrzyć swoje pociechy w porządne modele. Z podstawowego składu tylko Orłowski latał na tak wysłużonej Gwieździe Siedemdziesiąt Dziewięć, że koledzy z zespołu zwykli żartować, że lada dzień przeistoczy się w Spadającą Gwiazdę. Bogdanowi dostarczało to nieco zgryzoty, bo w tej sytuacji zawodnik nie mógł pokazać pełni swoich możliwości. Orłowski wprawdzie dobrze znał swoją miotłę i potrafił z tego staruszka wycisnąć zadziwiająco dużo, ale mogła mu ona odmówić posłuszeństwa w najmniej sprzyjającym momencie. Na sugestię, że przed rozpoczęciem wiosennej rundy należałoby wymienić sprzęt na nowszy, Orłowski tylko spochmurniał.

— Niech trener spróbuje wytłumaczyć moim rodzicom, że potrzebuję nowej miotły, skoro mam tą — powiedział markotnie. — Oni nie odróżniliby Dębowego Gromu od Nimbusa Tysiąc Dziewięćset. A urodziny mam dopiero w sierpniu... — westchnął. — Może wtedy...

Parę dni później wymiana miotły stała się jednak nieodwołalną koniecznością. Trzeba było nieszczęścia, że na jednym z treningów Orłowski miał kolizję z innym ścigającym, Kirjakowem. Obydwaj wyszli z tego bez szwanku, ale miotle Nikołaja takie potraktowanie wybitnie się nie spodobało. Meier wziął ją na warsztat, ale nie dało się jej już naprawić — pomimo licznych prób wyważenia kompletnie straciła zdolność do stabilnego lotu. Na upartego dało się na nią wsiąść, ale należało się liczyć z tym, że w najmniej spodziewanym momencie zacznie wyprawiać cyrkowe sztuki — zboczy nagle z kursu albo przekręci do góry nogami. Orłowski o mało co się nad tą miotłą nie rozpłakał, bo chociaż ciągle narzekał na swoją Gwiazdę, to był jednak do niej bardzo przywiązany. Kirjakow, który czuł się winny, bo to on spowodował kraksę, niepewnie zaproponował, że mogą się zderzyć jeszcze raz — może wtedy sama się naprawi. Bogdan w porę zdołał im to wyperswadować.

Zamiast wywierać naciski na rodziców, które zapewne zostałyby źle odebrane — ostatecznie, jakim prawem jakaś zupełnie obca osoba miałaby kazać im z marszu wyasygnować kilkaset galeonów na miotłę dla syna, który nie zagrał w barwach Durmstrangu nawet jednego meczu — Bielik wpadł na pomysł, że w tym szczególnym wypadku miotłę powinna zasponsorować szkoła. Orłowski grałby na niej na zasadzie wypożyczenia, bo wciąż stanowiłaby własność Instytutu, a po zakończeniu sezonu dołączyłaby do reszty sprzętu, przeznaczonego do ogólnego użytku. Później Nikołaj miałby dwa miesiące czasu na molestowanie rodziców o nową miotłę. Meier, gdy usłyszał o tym projekcie, od razu stwierdził, że nie ma na co liczyć.

— Spróbuj racjonalnie wytłumaczyć Karkarowowi, dlaczego Orłowski nie może sobie wybrać czegoś z magazynu.

„Coś z magazynu" niestety nie wchodziło w grę. Zestaw mioteł posiadanych przez Durmstrang prezentował się, co prawda, solidnie i do treningów dla dzieciaków, które dopiero zaczynały przygodę ze sportem, nadawał się znakomicie, ale do prawdziwego meczu można było je wystawić z takim samym skutkiem jak kilkunastoletniego hipogryfa ze szkółki jeździeckiej do profesjonalnych wyścigów. Niestety, nawet najlepsze miotły po paru latach intensywnego użytkowania traciły na prędkości. Chociaż mecze nie toczyły się tutaj w tak szaleńczym tempie jak w najlepszych ligach, to ścigający nie mógł latać na miotle, która po rozpędzeniu się do zaledwie kilkudziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę wpadała w takie drżenia, jakby miała się lada moment rozlecieć. Chwilowo jednak nie było wyjścia. Orłowski trenował więc na wysłużonym Meteorze, starając się tylko za bardzo nie przyspieszać, bo miotła schodziła wtedy z kursu.

Sześć dni to trwało, ale pieniądze na tę miotłę Bogdan zdołał wreszcie z Karkarowa wyszarpać. Cała kadra miała szaloną uciechę, obserwując te zmagania, a Zarina Symonowa ponoć nawet zaczęła przyjmować zakłady, kto prędzej się ugnie. Dyrektor zgodził się wreszcie prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby trener się w końcu od niego odczepił. Bogdan miał do perfekcji opanowane działanie wedle zasady „jeżeli wyrzucają cię drzwiami, to właź oknem" — z Polskim Związkiem Quidditcha nie dało się inaczej.

— Dobrze, dostanie pan na to pieniądze, ale ja sobie w tym wszystkim pośredniczyć nie życzę — oświadczył Karkarow.

Bielik znów przypomniał sobie, w jakim kraju się znajduje, i odrobinę się zaniepokoił. Komplikacje z zakupem pojawiły się oczywiście od razu. Chociaż czarodziejom pod wieloma względami żyło się znacznie lepiej niż mugolom, to w Rosji dobra luksusowe, takie jak miotły, nie były dostępne od ręki. Opcja zamówienia z katalogu pozwalająca załatwiać zakup sprzętu szybko i bez komplikacji, rozpowszechniona na Zachodzie, tutaj budziła najwyraźniej jakąś nieufność i istniała tylko w teorii. W praktyce to nie funkcjonowało, chyba że ktoś chciał sobie wyłącznie pooglądać ładne obrazki. W magazynach po prostu nie było towaru, wszystko szło na pniu. W rzeczywistości albo kupowało się sprzęt poprzez jakąś gigantyczną liczbę pośredników i ciągnęło się to tygodniami, albo zamawiało miotłę bezpośrednio u producenta — i wtedy trwało to jeszcze dłużej.

— Cztery miesiące? — zdumiał się Bogdan, gdy Meier uświadomił go co do realistycznego terminu, w jakim można było dokonać zakupu. — Czy ten producent sam osobiście drzewo rąbie na trzonek i wybiera witki po jednej sztuce? Własnoręcznie składa każdą miotłę w warsztacie?

Andreas spojrzał na niego z lekką kpiną i Bielik uświadomił sobie, że długie lata pobytu na Zachodzie i praca w dużych klubach nieco zaciemniły mu obraz rzeczywistości.

— A, pewnie chciałby, żeby mu dopłacić? — domyślił się.

Gwiazdy Dziewięćdziesiąt, bo taki model wchodził w grę, były w sumie niedrogie, ale razem z rzeczoną dopłatą osiągały cenę horrendalną. Karkarow przeciwko takim wydatkom zaprotestował bardzo stanowczo. W tej sytuacji Bogdan zaczął nawet się zastanawiać nad sprowadzeniem Nimbusa z Anglii. Na rynek wszedł właśnie nowy model, Nimbus Dwa Tysiące, więc wcześniejszą wersję, Tysiąc Dziewięćset można było dostać za naprawdę okazyjną cenę, nawet po doliczeniu do tego zapłaty za przesyłkę ekspresową. Na samą wzmiankę o Nimbusie dyrektor prawie się obraził, wysuwając zarzut, że trener dyskryminuje solidną, rosyjską produkcję Gwiazd, które są przecież znakomitymi miotłami, i w ogóle zareagował tak, jakby sam osobiście je wytwarzał. Posprzeczali się o to solidnie, bo Bielik pozwolił sobie na uwagę, że jakoś wszystkie europejskie drużyny sportowe latają na Nimbusach, a największe kluby rosyjskie już w latach osiemdziesiątych zaczęły z nich korzystać. W drugą stronę tego zjawiska jakoś nie zaobserwowano.

— I szczerze mówiąc, nie widzę nic złego w tym, że miotłę w Anglii można nabyć od ręki, wchodząc do sklepu wprost z ulicy. Czternaście lat temu, jak kupowałem miotłę dla syna, witano mnie tam w ukłonach, i to nie dlatego, że ktokolwiek mnie tam rozpoznał, tylko po prostu tam się klienta szanuje — podsumował Bogdan.

Karkarow, który sam, jak się później okazało, wszystkie części do statku, w tym żagle, musiał nabyć za granicą, bo na rodzimym rynku nie dało się kupić praktycznie niczego, w dysputę wdał się z nim chyba tylko z rozpędu, bo głupio mu było się wycofać. Bronił systemu jak niepodległości, wysuwając coraz bardziej nonsensowne argumenty. Traf chciał, że odbywało się to wszystko w pokoju nauczycielskim i to przy licznych świadkach, bo akurat była jakaś dłuższa przerwa między zajęciami. Kamzoj, Symonowa, Meier i Woronow sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby oglądali pierwszorzędne przedstawienie. Timiriaziewa, nauczycielka zielarstwa, która śmiertelnie bała się dyrektora, i ceniący spokój anglista Wright nie uciekli tylko dlatego, że Karkarow stał pod drzwiami, blokując wyjście, więc nie chcieli przez niego przełazić. Jedynie profesor Bierezowa, nie kryjąc niesmaku, opuściła pokój, gdy tylko poruszony został temat quidditcha. Woronow i Symonowa wtrącili się parę razy, oczywiście tylko w celu dolania oliwy do ognia. Reszta milczała, woląc nie narażać się dyrektorowi, bo ostatnio mówiło się, że jest jakaś szansa na premie pod koniec miesiąca.

W rezultacie stosunki polsko-rosyjskie zostały nieco nadszarpnięte. Bielik w porę się opamiętał i dla świętego spokoju zrezygnował z zakupu Nimbusa, co od razu poprawiło humor Karkarowowi, a gdy wspomniał o tym, że miotłę można by szybko sprowadzić z Polski, dostarczył dyrektorowi niesamowitej satysfakcji.

— Acha! Pan też wspiera produkcję swojego rodzimego kraju! Zarzuca mi pan stronniczość, a sam robi dokładanie tak samo.

Bielik dyplomatycznie nie wspominał, że w Polsce nikt głupich trudności nie robi. Korzystne zmiany w świecie czarodziejów zaczęły się szybciej niż u mugoli. Znakomicie pamiętał, że jeszcze gdy zaczynał jako trener kadry, na rynku trudno było cokolwiek dostać. Wszystko zmieniło się na jego oczach.

W delegację do Polski wysłany został Meier. Zamówienie można byłoby złożyć listownie, ale wymiana korespondencji trwałaby zbyt długo. Zanim ustaliliby, co jest dostępne na składzie w największym w kraju sklepie miotlarskim w Warszawie, minąłby co najmniej tydzień, a nowy sezon startował już za parę dni. Andreas na miotłach się znał, było więc pewne, że wybierze coś stosownego. Cała drużyna oczekiwała powrotu asystenta trenera w napięciu, ciekawa, co przywiezie. Niektórzy zerkali z zazdrością na Orłowskiego, który miał dostąpić zaszczytu latania na zupełnie nowym sprzęcie i to w dodatku zagranicznym. Bogdan jasno postawił sprawę i teoretycznie wszyscy wiedzieli, że Orłowski będzie mógł korzystać z miotły wyłącznie w czasie treningów i meczów, więc w żadnym wypadku nie dostawał jej na własność, ale u niektórych jakiś drobny żal pozostał. Bielik miał nadzieję, że nie popsuje to atmosfery w kadrze.

Meier wrócił w poniedziałek późnym wieczorem. Kupił Strzałę Siedemnastkę, nie mającą nic wspólnego z brytyjską Srebrną Strzałą. Nazwa pochodziła po prostu od nazwiska producenta, Władysława Strzały, który założył wytwórnię w 1926 roku. Później jego dzieło kontynuowali potomkowie, ale pełny rozkwit firmy nastąpił w drugiej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych. Wtorkowy trening nieco się opóźnił, bo wszyscy koniecznie chcieli obejrzeć nową miotłę z bliska. Podczas ćwiczeń Orłowskiemu jakoś udało się nie zlecieć z wrażenia, chociaż różnica między prędkością, jaką mogła rozwinąć Strzała a jego dawną Gwiazdą Siedemdziesiąt Dziewięć była kolosalna, o Meteorze nawet nie wspominając. Raz o mało co nie wpakował się razem z kaflem do obręczy, bo zbytnio się rozpędził. Potem szło mu całkiem nieźle; poinstruowany przez trenera, który niemal pół życia latał na Strzałach, manewrował nią ostrożniej. Pod koniec treningu czuł się chyba już zupełnie swobodnie. Miotła to ostatecznie nie odrzutowiec, na wszystkich do pewnego stopnia latało się podobnie. Więcej wprawy wymagały jedynie skomplikowane manewry, a to Orłowski musiał po prostu trochę poćwiczyć.

Prawie cała drużyna została dłużej, bo każdy chciał się przelecieć na Strzale i sprawdzić, jak niesie.

— Wcale nie jest bardziej zwrotna niż Gwiazda Osiemdziesiąt Pięć — ocenił Kierżakow z zadowoleniem, gdy już ją wypróbował, czym oczywiście od razu zdenerwował Orłowskiego. — No, może jest trochę szybsza — przyznał łaskawie. — Ale Wichra Wiktora i tak by nie przebiła.

Krum, który nie należał do osób konfliktowych i zdążył już wcześniej odbyć lot na Strzale, chciał chyba wyrazić swoją aprobatę dla nowej miotły, ale utonęło to w ogólnej wrzawie. Orłowski wyskoczył do Kierżakowa z różdżką, gotów się z nim pobić, zupełnie nie bacząc na to, że drugi ścigający był od niego sporo wyższy.

Bogdan, który stał w niewielkim oddaleniu, rozmawiając z Andreasem na temat szczególnej cechy związanej z położeniem stadionu Durmstrangu, sprawiającej, że z jednej strony mogły się pojawić silne podmuchy wiatru, zauważył, że dzieje się coś złego, gdy awantura była już w pełnym rozkwicie. Wszystkich rosyjskich przekleństw i wyzwisk nie znał, ale ogólny sens do niego dotarł.

— Panowie! Jak wy się zachowujecie? — Jego ostry ton podziałał jak wystrzał armatni. Sprzeczka urwała się natychmiast. — Pochowajcie te różdżki, od pojedynków macie chyba osobne zajęcia — rzucił, podchodząc do nich.

Orłowski poczerwieniał i czym prędzej schował różdżkę, a i Kierżakowowi było chyba głupio, że chciał się lać ze smarkaczem z trzeciego roku i koledzy go musieli powstrzymywać.

— Ładnych rzeczy tu się dowiaduję — powiedział Bielik. — Sądziłem, że traktujemy się nawzajem poważnie, a tu jakieś bijatyki. O co wam poszło? — Nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu; uczniów i tak zmroziło. W Durmstrangu bardzo przestrzegano dyscypliny. W takiej sytuacji większość nauczycieli nawet nie pytałaby o powód tej kłótni. Uczniowie od razu trafiliby na dywanik u dyrektora.

Jego pytanie zawisło w próżni. Teraz oczywiście nikt gęby nie otworzył, chociaż wcześniej zdrowo zdzierali płuca. Murawa pod stopami winowajców nagle stała się niezwykle interesująca. Bogdan wiedział, że publicznie nic z nich nie zdoła wyciągnąć.

— Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się po was czegoś takiego. Sądziłem, że stanowimy jedną drużynę.

— Powie trener dyrektorowi? — zapytał niepewnie Orłowski.

Bielikowi przelotnie mignęła wizja jego dwóch najlepszych ścigających uziemionych przy robocie na tym idiotycznym statku i to w dodatku na parę dni przed rozpoczęciem sezonu.

— Na razie nie ma o czym mówić, ale żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło — powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze robi. — Koniec tego oblatywania, wracamy do zamku.

Kiedy cała drużyna w małych grupkach skierowała się w stronę Durmstrangu, niosąc swoje miotły w garści albo przerzucone przez ramię, dosłyszał, jak Timo Rannankari oburzonym szeptem warczał na Orłowskiego i Kierżakowa, że co te dwa osły sobie myślą — taki wstyd im przed trenerem przynosić!

_c.d.n._


	6. VI

_Dziękuję za komentarze. :) Okres przygotowań dobiega końca i wreszcie zaczyna się wiosenna runda rozgrywek. Jak poradzi sobie Durmstrang pod przewodnictwem Bogdana?_

_Beta-reading: __**Merryloon**__ i __**Dana**__._

Echa tej sprzeczki pobrzmiewały jednak dalej i należało to jak najszybciej uporządkować. Nie można było przecież przystąpić do rywalizacji z przeciwnikiem w atmosferze pełnej niechęci i wzajemnej wrogości. Bogdan dał uczniom czas, żeby załatwili wszystko między sobą, ale o ile Orłowski zachowywał się w miarę normalnie, to o Kierżakowie powiedzieć się tego nie dało. Poprosił go do siebie do gabinetu po zakończeniu zajęć. Reszta drużyny zostawiła już sprzęt w magazynie i poszła się przebrać do szatni.

— Posłuchaj, tak dłużej być nie może.

Bielik pilnie obserwował, jak układa się współpraca między ścigającymi, i dostrzegł coś, co mu się wybitnie nie spodobało. Na treningu Kierżakow niby to przypadkiem podawał kafla tak, że Orłowski miał potężne problemy z przyjęciem. Czasami też, wbrew zaleceniom trenera, wyrywał się do przodu i rzucał sam. Bogdan przypomniał sobie wszystkie podobne sytuacje z poprzednich zajęć. Nie zdarzały się zbyt często, ale najwyraźniej wystarczyły, żeby atmosfera w kadrze zaczęła się psuć. Młodsi zawodnicy, zwłaszcza Orłowski i Pereinow patrzyli na starszego kolegę wilkiem, ale widocznie odgryzali mu się poza boiskiem, bo na treningu nic niewłaściwego nie zaobserwował.

— Jaki masz problem z Orłowskim? — zapytał Bielik zwyczajnie, nie krążąc wokół tematu.

Kierżakow zerknął na niego, zły i zbuntowany.

— No bo mnie ten gówniarz wkurza — wypalił.

— To nie jest odpowiedź.

Kierżakow zawahał się na moment.

**— **Dużo piłek przepuszcza i marnuje podania — powiedział wreszcie.

— Każdy kiedyś zaczynał i przeważnie wiąże się to z marnowaniem podań i okazji. Ileś tam razy trzeba wyrzucić kafla na trybuny, zanim się zacznie trafiać do obręczy. Jak ma się nauczyć, jeżeli nie będzie grać? A tak nawiasem mówiąc, oczu na plecach nie ma, ani rąk dwumetrowej długości. Jakbyś mu dzisiaj normalnie podawał, to by tylu piłek nie tracił.

Ścigający zerknął na niego niepewnie.

— Specjalnie patrzyłem dzisiaj na to, co robisz, i z miejsca mówię, że będę to tępił wszelkimi siłami. Jeszcze raz pytam, jaki masz z nim problem?

— Niech z nim trener porozmawia... — Fiodor uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, uparcie unikając wzroku Bielika, jakby obawiał się, że ten zastosuje na nim legilimencję. Przez moment wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w miotłę, która wisiała na ścianie; był to stary model Strzały, pierwszej, na której latał Bogdan. Zainstalował ją tam krótko po swoim przybyciu do Durmstrangu, niczym najcenniejsze trofeum. Przypominała mu dobre chwile związane z jego zawodową karierą lepiej niż którakolwiek z nagród indywidualnych, których po przeprowadzce do nowego domu przed długi czas nawet nie wyjął z pudła. Dopiero żona je wystawiła, bo nie mogła już znieść, że wciąż walają im się po kątach jakieś nierozpakowane kartony.

— Z nim porozmawiam osobno — powiedział Bielik, przerywając ścigającemu kontemplację miotły. — Teraz rozmawiam z tobą.

Kierżakow burknął coś niewyraźnie.

— Albo powiesz porządnie, o co chodzi, albo na następnym treningu będziesz grał w rezerwie, a na twoje miejsce wejdzie ktoś z drugiego składu. Quidditch to gra zespołowa i nie będę tolerował takich zachowań. Zdecyduj się.

Kierżakow zdecydował się natychmiast.

— No bo, do licha, ja lepiej rzucam od niego! Wcale nie wypadł tak świetnie na testach. To dlaczego on dostał moją pozycję na skrzydle? Gdyby mnie trener zostawił na prawej stronie... — urwał, jakby zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo. Bogdan spokojnie przeczekał ten wybuch. W słowach chłopaka pobrzmiewało wyraźne rozżalenie.

— Nie po to przesunąłem cię na środek, żeby ci zrobić na złość, tylko dlatego, że masz największe doświadczenie. To odpowiedzialna rola. Rzucić celnie do obręczy z trudnej pozycji nie jest łatwo, ale przejąć kafla, ściągnąć na siebie przeciwnika, zrobić sobie miejsce i jeszcze celnie podać do partnera z zespołu — o, to jest prawdziwa sztuka. Sądziłem, że to rozumiesz. — Urwał na chwilę. — Kumplować się nie musicie, ale wzajemnie szanować już tak.

— Mnie nikt taryfy ulgowej nie dawał, jak zaczynałem — mruknął Kierżakow. — Starsi zawodnicy ciągle mnie gnoili.

Bogdan pomyślał, że jeżeli zachowywał się wtedy tak samo zarozumiale jak teraz to nic dziwnego.

— To jeszcze nie znaczy, że sam musisz równie źle traktować młodszych kolegów. Głupio zrobiłeś, zrażając ich do siebie. Dużo mogliby się od ciebie nauczyć, a teraz na złość tobie będą robić wszystko na odwrót i każdy na tym straci, a najwięcej drużyna. A jeżeli chodzi o tę miotłę, to nie myśl, że Kola został w jakiś specjalny sposób wyróżniony. Tłumaczyłem to już, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz. Będzie na niej latał, ale tylko na treningach i meczach tak, jakby mu ją wypożyczono. Własnej na razie nie ma, ale w jego interesie jest, żeby teraz gniótł rodziców o nową, bo nie będzie miał na czym trenować, jak pojedzie do domu na wakacje. W sumie mógłby już zacząć, akurat za cztery miesiące będzie do odebrania. — Bogdan z wielką niechęcią pomyślał o systemie, jaki tu funkcjonował. — Miotła sama za zawodnika nie lata — podjął. — Fakt, że może dużo ułatwić, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że Witja osiąga tak dobre wyniki dzięki temu, że lata na Wichrze? Każdy by powiedział, że to nie jest odpowiednia miotła dla szukającego, bo jest zbyt sztywna, zbyt długa i wcale nie najbardziej zwrotna.

— No dobry jest, to fakt — wymamrotał Kierżakow, chociaż widać było, że te słowa z trudem przychodzą mu przez gardło. Jednak Krum nie grał na pozycji ścigającego i nie stanowił dla niego w żaden sposób konkurencji. — Ale Wichry są jednocześnie dość sprężyste, prawda? Tylko nie każdemu to pasuje.

— Owszem, trzeba wiedzieć, jak na nich latać.

— No, ale tak czy inaczej to, na czym się lata, nie jest bez znaczenia — stwierdził Kierżakow, trochę już rozchmurzony. — Nikt przecież nie lata teraz na Dębowych Gromach, trenerze, ciągle się konstruuje szybsze miotły... Mówi się, że gdyby nasi mieli Nimbusy, to bez problemu przeszliby eliminacje do Euro. Chciałbym mieć Nimbusa — westchnął, a Bogdan taktownie nie wspomniał, że głównym problemem Rosjan w ostatnich eliminacjach był kompletny bałagan w kadrze, którego żaden z trzech kolejnych trenerów nie potrafił opanować. Zawodnicy kłócili się między sobą i ze związkiem, a poszło głównie o pieniądze, obiecane im za awans do mistrzostw, z czego Resort Sportu usiłował się w pewnym momencie wycofać. Gdy wreszcie kwestie finansowe zostały rozstrzygnięte, a Rosjanie po kolejnej zmianie szkoleniowca zaczęli grać z głową, mieli już za duże straty

— Owszem, nie jest to kompletnie bez znaczenia... — zgodził się Bogdan. — Ale i nie jest najważniejsze. Opowiem ci coś i może sam wyciągniesz wnioski. Tę historię znali wszyscy zawodnicy Krogulców z Kielc, klubu, w którym kiedyś grałem. Działo się to w latach trzydziestych. Pewnemu zawodnikowi przed samym meczem zepsuła się miotła. Pożyczyć nie miał od kogo, bo tak się akurat złożyło, że ktoś tam czegoś nie dopilnował i na mecz wyjazdowy nie zabrano części sprzętu, w tym mioteł należących do rezerwy. Zaczęło się robić nerwowo, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Krogulce będą zmuszone grać w osłabieniu. Zawodnik, zdesperowany, złapał pierwsze, co nawinęło mu się pod rękę, a była to zwykła miotła, której sprzątaczka używała do zamiatania, w pośpiechu rzucił na nią parę czarów, bo drużyny już wychodziły na boisko, i wzbił się w powietrze. Cały mecz na niej zagrał. Krogulce ponoć wtedy wygrały, chociaż nie wiadomo dokładnie z jakim wynikiem, bo co do tego jest kilka różnych wersji.

Kierżakow patrzył na niego sceptycznie, najwyraźniej średnio poruszony tą opowieścią.

— E, to chyba ściema jakaś — powiedział powątpiewająco.

— Może i ściema, chociaż podobno tamten facet znakomicie znał się na zaklęciach, bo zawodowo zajmował się umagicznianiem rzeczy nieożywionych, a w quidditcha grał amatorsko. Wtedy jeszcze Krogulce miały niewielu profesjonalnych graczy. Poza tym grał na pozycji pałkarza albo obrońcy, co do tego też nie ma pewności, ale nawet specjalną ruchliwością się w tym meczu wykazywać nie musiał. Quidditch nie był wtedy tak szybką grą jak teraz. Wystarczyło, że utrzymywał się w powietrzu i przemieszczał mniej więcej w pożądanym kierunku. Ale wiesz, jaki wniosek można z tego wyciągnąć?

Kierżakow milczał, więc najwyraźniej nie wiedział.

— Że jeżeli komuś naprawdę zależy, to wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom losu będzie uparcie dążył do celu. Dlatego nie ma co oglądać się na innych. To, że Kola lata na Strzale w niczym nie ujmuje twojej Gwieździe. To są miotły dokładnie tej samej klasy. Nikt nie zaczął lepiej ani gorzej rzucać do obręczy w zależności od tego, na czym lata. Jeżeli na Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące wsadzisz kogoś, kto latać nie umie, to prędzej się na tej miotle zabije, niż cokolwiek osiągnie. Zastanów się nad tym, co ci powiedziałem. Z innymi chłopakami też się rozmówię i mam nadzieję, że następny trening zaczniemy z czystą kartą.

* * *

><p>Andreas Meier pracował w Durmstrangu wystarczająco długo, by obserwować przy pracy cały zastęp trenerów. Nie wszyscy byli źli, ale mało kto zagrzewał tu miejsce na dłużej. Niektórzy zwyczajnie nie wytrzymywali presji. Wymagania stawiano im takie, jakby prowadzili co najmniej reprezentację Rosji, patrzono na ręce i bez przerwy wtrącano się w robotę, a niekiedy nawet podsuwano kandydatury uczniów, których koniecznie powinni wybrać do składu. Bielikowi na razie to nie groziło, bo jednak status trenera z dużym doświadczeniem i rozpoznawalnym nazwiskiem robił swoje i budził pewien respekt. Poza tym po brutalnym zderzeniu z rzeczywistością na początku sezonu oczekiwania zdążyły już mocno oklapnąć. Tak naprawdę mało kto wierzył, że na tym etapie zmiana trenera, nawet na najbardziej genialnego, może znacząco wpłynąć na jakość gry drużyny.<p>

Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na całą tę sytuację z boku, mógłby wysnuć wniosek, że Bielik wziął tę robotę na przeczekanie. Ot, parę miesięcy średnio angażującej pracy, byleby dotrwać do rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu. Ale Andreas trochę go znał i wiedział, że nigdy nie odwala roboty na pół gwizdka. Co więcej, Boguś jak to Boguś, zabrał się do tego jak do pięciolatki i zaczął już zabezpieczać przyszłość drużyny, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jego kontrakt może się skończyć po paru miesiącach.

Przyjemnie było popatrzeć na dobrze zorganizowane treningi. Krótkie wykłady z teorii częściej niż w sali lekcyjnej odbywały się w gabinecie trenera albo w przerwie między jedną a drugą sesją treningową, wprost na stadionie — zawodnicy siadali wtedy gdzie popadnie i uważnie słuchali trenera. Żadnych wygłupów wtedy nie było, jak czasem podczas rozgrzewki, czy w szatni — tylko pełne skupienie, czego osiągnięcie w przypadku gromady uczniów, którzy zazwyczaj pięciu minut nie mogli wytrzymać spokojnie, samo w sobie stanowiło niemały sukces.

— Ta gra nie znosi utartych schematów — mówił Bielik. — Nie można liczyć na to, że przerzuci się kafla z punktu A do punktu B jak po sznurku i pośle się go prosto w środek obręczy. Przeciwnik przejrzy to w mgnieniu oka. Ale nie można też przekombinować z wymyślnymi formacjami i manewrami, bo za wrażenia artystyczne nikt tutaj punktów nie przydziela.

Z początku zawodnicy byli w prawdziwym szoku, że trener nie ogranicza się do prostego wydawania poleceń, a naprawdę dyskutuje z nimi na temat taktyki, zachęcając do tego, by mówili, jaki mają pomysł na grę. Nie przywykli do takiego traktowania. W Durmstrangu od uczniów wymagano przede wszystkim posłuszeństwa, a nauczyciele byli surowi i zdystansowani. Kiedy wydawali jakieś polecenie, oczekiwali, że zostanie ono natychmiast wykonane. Tylko młodsza część grona pedagogicznego, jak Kamzoj, Lenkowa czy Symonowa, mieli bardziej ludzkie podejście. Bogdan jednak tworzył własną kategorię. Wyznawał zasadę, że w grach zespołowych trener nie może za sobą ciągnąć czy pchać ludzi, z którymi pracuje. Wręcz przeciwnie, musiał sprawić, by sami chcieli za nim podążać.

Bez wątpienia potrafił dotrzeć do młodzieży. Wiedział, że z każdym trzeba rozmawiać inaczej. Kierżakow, dotychczas nagminnie dający popisy indywidualizmu, co przysparzało mu tyleż popularności wśród widzów, co niechęci pozostałych zawodników, wreszcie zaczął robić więcej dla drużyny. Oczkow, którego styl gry znakomicie pasował do stwierdzenia, że „obrońcy są szaleni", pod wpływem trenera stawiał bardziej na skuteczność niż widowiskowość obron. Pałkarze przestali sobie wzajemnie przeszkadzać, co było pierwszym krokiem do uporządkowania tej formacji. I nawet mrukliwy Krum zaczął się odzywać na odprawach drużyny, co prawda półgębkiem i przeważnie tylko wtedy, gdy trener zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego, ale zawsze stanowiło to pewien postęp.

Meier zauważył jednak jeszcze coś, z czego Bogdan chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni wyraźnie odżył. Ta porażka reprezentacji Polski musiała mu jednak mocno dokopać. Inaczej nie izolowałby się tak długo od profesjonalnego quidditcha. Meier pamiętał, że kiedyś dwóch dni nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie, ciągle go nosiło. Durmstrang dostarczył Bielikowi wyzwania, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. W swoim czasie uznawano go za specjalistę od spraw beznadziejnych. Gdy obejmował Lwy z Montijo, zespołowi groziła relegacja. Sezon skończyli w połowie stawki, a w następnym wygrali już ligę. To samo było z Wojownikami z Wołgogradu. Meier był ogromnie ciekawy, czy ten szczególny rodzaj magii zadziała na borykający się z bardzo podobnymi problemami Durmstrang.

* * *

><p>Powietrze było ostre i mroźne, a słońce, blade i ledwo widoczne zza czubków strzelistych jodeł i świerków, nie przynosiło ani odrobiny ciepła. Kolorowe proporce na masztach trzepotały na silnym, zimnym wietrze, który dawał się we znaki i na ziemi. Bogdan jednak właściwie nie czuł chłodu. Dzisiaj grali pierwszy mecz i świadomość tego, że znów bierze udział w rywalizacji, rozgrzewała go od środka bardziej niż naprędce rzucone zaklęcie. W takich chwilach czuł, że naprawdę żyje.<p>

Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz prowadził drużynę w jakichś rozgrywkach? Z pewnym zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że prawie siedem miesięcy. Krótki okres pracy z juniorami Jastrzębi się nie liczył, bo były to tylko treningi głębokiej rezerwy, nie grającej o żadną stawkę. Wspomnienie o mistrzostwach świata z reprezentacją Polski wciąż tkwiło żywo w jego pamięci, ale odkrył, że wreszcie myśli o tym już w nieco inny sposób. To był zamknięty rozdział. Odczuł to szczególnie wyraźnie, gdy przygotowując się do wyjścia na mecz, po raz pierwszy zakładał sportową szatę w barwach Durmstrangu. Miała identyczną kolorystykę jak stroje zawodników — krwistą czerwień z czarnymi elementami. Naszywkę z białym orzełkiem zastępowało godło Durmstrangu z hipogryfem.

Z trybun dobiegało miarowe dudnienie — grupka uczniów przytargała ze sobą bębny i chociaż do rozpoczęcia meczu pozostało jeszcze prawie dwadzieścia minut, już teraz waliła w nie ze wszystkich sił. Na balustradach rozwieszono transparenty drużyn. Przeważała czerwień i czerń Durmstrangu. Największy rozpięto pod lożą honorową, którą zajmowali profesorowie. Wyhaftowany na nim hipogryf nastroszył pióra na karku i stanął dęba, szeroko rozkładając skrzydła. W porównaniu z nim granian Kajaani prezentował się nad wyraz spokojnie. Potrząsnął ciemnoszarą grzywą, z przeciętnym zainteresowaniem spoglądając na boisko z wysokości transparentu wiszącego na balustradzie sektora gości.

Trybuny na stadionie wyglądały na zaskakujące pełne. Przyszła chyba cała szkoła, ale poza młodzieżą i pracownikami dało się dostrzec sporo dorosłych czarodziejów. Meier coś wspominał, że na mecze często przybywali mieszkańcy okolicznych miast. „Okoliczne" należało uznać w tym wypadku za pojęcie względne. Do najbliższej miejscowości było kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Dla czarodziejów nie stanowiło to jednak żadnej przeszkody, zwłaszcza w Rosji, gdzie wszyscy przywykli do częstego przemieszczania się na spore odległości. Największym w rejonie miastem był Archangielsk. Tamtejsza drużyna, Albatrosy, od dawna już niczego nie wygrała i ludzie, nie licząc najwierniejszych fanów, w końcu stracili cierpliwość, przerzucając się na inne rozrywki. Rozgrywki szkole można było przynajmniej oglądać za darmo, stąd zapewne zainteresowanie meczami Durmstrangu.

— Ale tyle luda to tu już dawno nie widziałem, zwłaszcza w środku sezonu. Zazwyczaj największa frekwencja jest pod sam koniec — stwierdził Meier. — Może nazwisko ich przyciągnęło...

— Czyje nazwisko? — zapytał Bogdan z pewnym roztargnieniem, zajęty myśleniem o odprawie przedmeczowej. Zawodnicy zakończyli już rozgrzewkę i zeszli do szatni, żeby się przebrać.

Andreas uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną.

— Twoje. Najpierw Pioruny, potem Wojownicy... Masz tutaj wielkie zasługi, można powiedzieć.

— Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że w quidditchu jesteś tak dobry jak twój ostatni mecz. Moim ostatnim był ten ćwierćfinał z Niemcami, więc nie ma o czym mówić.

Opuścili strefę techniczną i skierowali się w stronę wejścia do długiego tunelu prowadzącego do pomieszczeń stadionu. Przy linii plątało się kilku maluchów z pierwszego roku. Mieli podawać kafla zawodnikom, jeżeli piłka wyjdzie poza boisko. Sprawiali wrażenie niezwykle przejętych tą funkcją. Nieopodal stała grupka czarodziejów, która miała obsługiwać mecz od strony technicznej i dbać o bezpieczeństwo widzów, pilnując, by tłuczki nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Sędziemu pomagało dwóch asystentów, poza tym był jeszcze jeden arbiter techniczny. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w normalnej lidze. Bogdan stwierdził, że jeżeli chodzi o poziom organizacji spotkań, na razie nie ma się do czego przyczepić.

Gdy wszedł do szatni, zawodnicy natychmiast wbili w niego spojrzenia. Gracze podstawowego składu przebrali się już w reprezentacyjne stroje i na ich obliczach malowały się różne odczucia. Rannankari, kapitan zespołu, mógł imponować opanowaniem. Jako ostatni dołączył do podstawowego składu, więc Bogdan zastanawiał się, czy obarczyć go tą funkcją. Przeważyło jednak to, że podczas treningów zdążył sobie zbudować autorytet w drużynie i przyczynił się do zażegnania konfliktu między Kierżakowem a młodszymi zawodnikami. Sam chodził do szóstej klasy, ale z każdym potrafił się dogadać. Po Oczkowie też nie było widać zdenerwowania. Starannie zapinał rękawice. Trochę zdradziło go tylko to, że czynił to już trzeci raz. Najwyraźniej odpinał je zupełnie bezwiednie, myślami będąc już na boisku. Pietrowa mocno ściskała pałkę z tak zaciętą miną, że na jej widok każdy przeciwnik musiałby nabrać przekonania, że ulgowo ze spotkania z odbitym przez nią tłuczkiem nie wyjdzie. Debiutujący Krum miał tak ponury wyraz twarzy, jakby czekał na niego szafot. Kurczowo zaciskał palce na trzonku swojej miotły. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy się tak szalenie denerwuje czy jest po prostu całkowicie skupiony na mającym się za chwilę rozpocząć spotkaniu. Drugi nowicjusz, Orłowski, był lekko zielony na twarzy. Niestety, miał trochę zbyt mało czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej miotły. Specjalnie zostawał dłużej po godzinach, żeby sobie jeszcze dodatkowo poćwiczyć. Bogdan musiał razem z nim siedzieć na stadionie, bo wedle regulaminu ze szkolnych mioteł można było korzystać tylko pod nadzorem nauczyciela. Pozostawało żywić nadzieję, że zajęty własnym debiutem, meczem i miotłą Orłowski zdoła opanować nerwy. Za dużo mogło się tego wszystkiego na raz nawarstwić. Jakby dla odmiany, Kierżakow wyluzowany był aż do przesady, beztrosko zagadując Tieriechową, która zerkała na niego raczej chłodno. Chyba od dłuższego czasu dość bezskutecznie usiłował ją podrywać. Zamilkł jednak, widząc, że trener ma zamiar zabrać głos. Trochę spokorniał po ich szczerej rozmowie, najwyraźniej przerażony możliwością, że Bielik faktycznie mógłby przesunąć go do rezerwy. Pozostali chłopacy też odpuścili, chociaż naturalne było, że stosunki między nimi nie od razu się naprawią. Na boisku zaczęli jednak zgodniej współpracować, więc z niejakim trudem, lecz wszystko grało.

— No i jak tam nastroje, panie i panowie? — zagadnął. — Pogoda dzisiaj idealna do grania, trochę porywistego wiatru, ale nic więcej.

Odpowiedział mu wybuch entuzjazmu. Nawet ci, którzy czuli się nieco niepewnie, nadrabiali miną. Wszyscy bardzo chcieli wygrać ten mecz, nie tylko dla siebie czy szkoły, ale również dla trenera, który na nich postawił.

— Pamiętajcie, co wiemy o naszym rywalu. Kajaani to nie jest przeciwnik, z którym można się szarpać, i w żadnym przypadku nie można zostawić im zbyt dużo miejsca. Lata się w tę i we w tę, potem patrzy człowiek na tablicę, a tu dziesięć bramek w plecy. Tak grać nam nie wolno.

Zawodnicy pokiwali głowami. Orłowski odzyskał trochę normalnych kolorów na twarzy. Oczkow czwarty raz rozpiął i zapiął rękawice, i wreszcie zostawił je w spokoju. Bogdan zaczął udzielać szczegółowych instrukcji poszczególnym zawodnikom. Wałkowali to przez kilka ostatnich dni, ale nie zaszkodziło skrótowo powtórzyć jeszcze raz.

— Fiedka, oni od samego początku prawie na pewno będą chcieli wyłączyć cię z gry, bo przyzwyczajeni są, że ty najczęściej rzucasz. Trochę ich oszukamy. Pozorujesz atak i podajesz do Koli albo do Elii. Wy macie się urywać i rzucać, jak tylko wyjdziecie na czystą pozycję. Może zanim się połapią, uda nam się zdobyć parę bramek. Timo, Lena, pamiętajcie, żeby nie zostawiać dziury w środku boiska. Wszystkie akcje musimy im rozbijać jeszcze na ich własnej połowie, bo jak się przedrą, to już ich nie zatrzymamy. Lowa, jesteś ostatnią linią obrony. Nie zapędzaj się za daleko w pole, ale jak się da, to kasuj wszystkie dośrodkowania. Ostatnio mało grali skrzydłami, wszystko walili w środek, więc jest szansa, że nie zmienili zwyczaju. Witja, zobaczymy, jak się mecz ułoży, ale nie spiesz się ze złapaniem znicza, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

Krum z powagą pokiwał głową. Założenie taktyczne wydawało się dość śmiałe — najpierw mieli spróbować trochę sobie odbić straty poniesione z Kajaani w poprzednim meczu. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że przeciwnik będzie dążył do szybkiego rozstrzygnięcia spotkania, ale w takim wypadku Krum miał im w tym przeszkadzać. Bogdan zakładał jednak, że Kajaani planuje wykorzystać Durmstrang jako dostarczyciela punktów. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jakie wrażenie drużyna zostawiła po sobie po pierwszej połowie sezonu, mieli wszelkie prawo ich nie doceniać.

Do szatni zajrzał Meier.

— Bogdan, już pora.

Bielik skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się do drużyny:

— Panie i panowie, no to do dzieła.

Zawodnicy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli ku wyjściu, żegnani życzeniami powodzenia, które składali im koleżanki i koledzy z rezerwy. Pereinow życzliwie walnął w plecy Orłowskiego, nie kryjąc żalu, że sam dziś nie zagra. Daniłowa ścisnęła Oczkowa za rękę i szybko pocałowała w policzek.

Kibiców Kajaani była zaledwie garstka, ale jakimś cudem podczas powitania wychodzących na murawę drużyn i odczytywania nazwisk zawodników zdołali zrobić znacznie większy hałas niż uczniowie Durmstrangu. Reprezentacja została przywitana raczej chłodno i Bogdan zaczął podejrzewać, że poszło jakieś odgórne polecenie, żeby wszyscy bez wyjątku przyszli na mecz. Niewiara w jakikolwiek sukces drużyny była chyba już nieźle zakorzeniona. Z drugiej strony grupa bębniarzy robiła, co mogła. Bielik zerknął w tamtą stronę. Nie widział dokładnie ich twarzy, bo siedzieli za daleko, ale wydawało mu się, że najbardziej aktywny jest jasnowłosy chłopak wyglądający na ucznia trzeciego albo czwartego roku. W każdym razie wybijał rytm z największym zaangażowaniem.

Wylosowano strony boiska. Durmstrangowi przypadło prawo wyboru. Rannankari zerknął na proporce, by upewnić się co do kierunku wiatru i bez wahania wskazał lewą połowę. Przeciwnik już na samym początku miał mieć utrudnione zadanie, bowiem wszystkie ataki zmuszony był przeprowadzać pod wiatr. Kapitanowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie i dołączyli do swoich zespołów. Sędzia położył skrzynię z tłuczkami, kaflem i zniczem w obrębie koła środkowego, a gracze obydwu drużyn stanęli dookoła w dwóch luźnych półokręgach. Obrońcy byli nieco cofnięci, żeby szybciej dotrzeć do swoich obręczy. Zgodnie z zasadami wszyscy mogli wzbić się w powietrze dopiero po uwolnieniu piłek.

Pierwsze z szalonym wizgiem wystrzeliły tłuczki, chwilę później w powietrze wzbił się znicz, tak szybko, że przypominał świetlistą smugę. Ostatni był kafel, silnie podrzucony przez sędziego, który w tym samym momencie gwizdnięciem dał znać, że spotkanie zostało oficjalnie rozpoczęte.

Durmstrang zaczął trochę nerwowo, co pozwoliło Kaajani na szybkie przejęcie kafla. Jeden z ich ścigających faktycznie usiłował dośrodkować głęboko w pole bramkowe, ale Oczkow był na to przygotowany i pokazał, że nie z nim takie numery. Dopadł piłki tuż przed wychodzącym na pozycję napastnikiem Finów i pewnie ją chwycił.

Kierżakow, gdy tylko dostał kafla, ruszył do szalonej szarży na obręcze przeciwnika, ściągając na siebie ścigających przeciwnika, którzy kompletnie przeoczyli fakt, że Orłowski i Tieriechowa pozostali niepilnowani. Pałkarze Kajaani usiłowali, co prawda, zepchnąć ze swojej połowy napastników Durmstrangu, ale nie mogli zbyt silnie przyłożyć w tłuczki, żeby nie posłać ich w stronę swojego defensywnego zawodnika. Tuż przed polem bramkowym Kierżakow zamarkował rzut na górną obręcz i nagle odbił ostro w górę i w bok, tak szybko, że większość widzów była przekonana, że kafel leci wprost w ręce rzucającego się do interwencji obrońcy. Ale piłka zmierzała już do Orłowskiego, który znajdował się kilka metrów niżej. Wszystko było idealnie zgrane w czasie. Ćwiczyli to na treningach dziesiątki razy, aż do znudzenia. Nikołaj bez żadnego zastanowienia cisnął kafel do dolnej obręczy. Piłka odbiła się od krawędzi, ale przeleciała na drugą stronę. Durmstrang zdobył pierwsze dziesięć punktów.

Kajaani odpowiedziało kontrą. Tym razem poszli do ataku całą formacją. Przypominało to w zamyśle głowę jastrzębia, ale równie dobrze mógłby to być taran. Pałkarze Durmstrangu trochę zaspali, a i ścigający nie cofnęli się w porę na swoją połowę, żeby wspomóc obrońcę. Oczkow wyciągnął się jak struna, ale zaledwie musnął kafla końcami palców. Prowadzenie Instytutu potrwało niecałą minutę.

Kafel, podany zza linii końcowej, wrócił na boisko i gra toczyła się dalej. Bogdan, stojąc z zadartą głową tuż przy krawędzi strefy technicznej, nie odrywał wzroku od swoich zawodników, starając się patrzeć w kilku różnych kierunkach jednocześnie. Przeciwnik robił wszystko, żeby wytrącić reprezentację Durmstrangu z rytmu i przejąć kontrolę nad grą. Czy jego gracze nie zapomną o tym, co trenowali?

Nie zapomnieli. Kierżakow śmigał jak szalony w środku boiska, asekurowany przez Orłowskiego i Tieriechową. Przepychali się ostro w walce o kafla ze ścigającymi przeciwnika, którzy wcale nie zamierzali oddać im pola. Gra toczyła się od obręczy do obręczy, nabierając coraz większego tempa. Obrońcy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Sędzia kilka razy odgwizdał faule, ale na razie nikogo jeszcze nie uziemił na dwie minuty. Skończyło się na ostrzeżeniach i przyznaniu rzutów wolnych. Krum i szukająca Finów trzymali się z daleka od tego całego zamieszania, krążąc nad boiskiem na wysokim pułapie i wypatrując znicza.

Pałkarze obydwu drużyn starali się przejąć kontrolę nad tłuczkami, ale i jedna, i druga strona grała trochę chaotycznie, popełniając sporo błędów, więc nikt nie zdołał sobie wyrobić trwałej przewagi. Bogdan zrobił mentalną notatkę, żeby podczas przerwy porozmawiać o tym ze swoimi zawodnikami. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Pietrowa czy Rannankari grali źle. Po prostu brakowało jeszcze między nimi komunikacji, a to dało się wypracować tylko na drodze długiej praktyki. Nic dziwnego, że na całym świecie najlepszymi duetami pałkarzy były dobrze znające się nawzajem osoby, rodzeństwo albo bliscy przyjaciele.

Skąpy z początku doping zaczął przybierać na sile. Dudnienie bębnów utonęło w ogólnym rejwachu, który panował na trybunach. Szybka gra Durmstrangu i dużo ataków skrzydłami mogło się podobać, zwłaszcza że Instytut zaczął wysuwać się na prowadzenie. Komentator odzywał się z rzadka, informując tylko o nazwiskach zawodników, którzy zdobyli gole i, w przypadku braku sukcesu po stronie ścigających, o dobrze wykonanych interwencjach obrońców. Bielikowi bardziej pasował taki system; pomimo kilkuletniego pobytu w Anglii nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do brytyjskiego zwyczaju szczegółowego komentowania całego meczu.

Trzy bramki później Finowie wreszcie połapali się, co się dzieje. Ich trener poprosił o czas. Sędzia przerwał grę, a zawodnicy obydwu drużyn wylądowali w strefie technicznej, żeby odebrać instrukcje od swoich szkoleniowców.

— Dobra, oni teraz zmienią krycie na indywidualne — powiedział Bogdan do ścigających. — Musicie się im prędzej urywać, uważajcie, co się dzieje za waszymi plecami. Fiedka, Elia, spróbujcie z zamianą pozycji. Timo, wyjdź bardziej do przodu, będziesz asekurować atak, Lena, zwróć uwagę na prawą stronę, za dużo piłek tamtędy przechodzi. — Na tabliczce z wyrysowanymi konturami boiska szybko nakreślił kredą nowe ustawienie.

Zawodnicy wrócili na boisko. Gra zrobiła się nieco mniej uporządkowana, Tieriechowa, zwinniejsza od swoich kolegów, częściej niż oni przechwytywała kafla. Potem przekazywała piłkę Kierżakowowi, który od razu pędził z nią pod obręcze przeciwnika. Pomny instrukcji trenera nie starał się rzucać sam, tylko zrobić miejsce i podać do Orłowskiego, który jakoś zawsze potrafił się wkręcić w pole bramkowe Finów, nadlatując to ostro z boku, to z góry. Strzała nieźle nadawała się do takich manewrów, bo mogła skręcić niemalże w miejscu. Nie każdy rzut kończył się powodzeniem, ale Durmstrang miał w tym aspekcie wyraźną przewagę.

Finowie trochę stracili chłodną głowę. Ich pałkarz, nie widząc innego wyjścia, w pewnym momencie zaszarżował wprost na Tieriechową, żeby jakoś powstrzymać jej atak, za co został uziemiony przez sędziego na dwie minuty. Durmstrang wykorzystał grę w przewadze i zdobył kolejną bramkę.

Kajaani nie było jednak przeciwnikiem, który pozwoliłby sobie całkowicie odebrać inicjatywę. Też potrafili się przedrzeć na połowę Durmstrangu i przypuścić atak na ich obręcze. Pałkarze jakoś nie byli w stanie ich skutecznie zatrzymać. Oczkow na szczęście łatał błędy defensywy. Jego śmiałe wyjścia pozwoliły zażegnać masę niebezpiecznych sytuacji, a zwinny był jak kot. Ścigający Kajaani, chociaż śmigali na swoich miotłach naprawdę szybko, to jednak grali dość przewidywalnie i faktycznie raz za razem, aż do znudzenia, usiłowali dośrodkowywać. Oczkow zaś znakomicie bronił górnych piłek. Co więcej, potrafił dobrze ocenić sytuację na boisku, a jego precyzyjne i długie podania przy wznowieniu gry pozwalały ścigającym Durmstrangu szybciej iść do kontry. Raz, widząc, że Kierżakowa pozostawiono kompletnie bez opieki, nie wahał się ani chwili. Zamachnął się i wspaniałym wyrzutem podał do niego piłkę przez całą długość boiska. Fiodor nie zmarnował takiej okazji i rzucił wprost do górnej obręczy. Obrońca Kajaani nie miał żadnych szans.

Durmstrang wciąż prowadził, ale skrzydłowi Instytutu zaczęli nagle sporo partaczyć i konsekwentnie obijać wszystko naokoło obręczy z obrońcą Finów włącznie, znacząco poprawiając mu tym samym statystki. W ciągu blisko dziesięciu minut ani razu nie trafili do celu. W tym samym czasie Kajaani odgryzło się dwiema bramkami. Bogdan poprosił o przerwę w grze.

— Ile mamy czasu do końca meczu? — zapytał Orłowskiego i Tieriechowej, ledwie ścigający dotknęli stopami ziemi. Kierżakowa się nie czepiał, bo wrócili do ustawienia z nim jako rozgrywającym, więc bezpośrednio na bramki nie rzucał.

Obydwoje zamrugali oczami ze zdziwienia. Pytanie zabrzmiało nieco osobliwie, bo przecież każdy wiedział, że w quidditchu limitu czasu nie ma.

— Rety, nie mam pojęcia — powiedział Nikołaj trochę bezradnie. Spojrzał z nadzieją na Elwirę. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej coś zaczęło świtać, bo stwierdziła przytomnie:

— Chyba nieograniczoną ilość? To znaczy, dopóki ktoś nie złapie znicza.

— No właśnie — potwierdził Bielik. — To czemu się tak spieszycie? To nie piłka ręczna, gdzie jest tylko godzina. Tu trzeba spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu.

— Ale Kalmari już się czai na znicza — zauważył Nikołaj.

— To niech się czai, Witja ją wykiwa.

Krum ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył, ale jego spojrzenie było czujne i spokojne. Bogdan miał pewność, że trzyma sytuację pod kontrolą, zatem bez udzielania mu żadnych dodatkowych wskazówek po skrzydłowych zajął się z kolei rozgrywającym:

— Fiedka...

— Tak, wiem, ja podaję, oni rzucają — powiedział pospiesznie Kierżakow. — Ale to się aż prosiło...

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że to była ładna bramka i słuszna decyzja. Niestety, to jest numer tylko na raz, oni nam więcej takiej luki nie zostawią. Ale jak tylko trafi się okazja do kontry to nawet się nie zastanawiaj, tylko dawaj do przodu.

Miał jeszcze parę uwag do pałkarzy, a właściwie do Pietrowej. Czas uciekał, sędzia już niecierpliwie zerkał na zegarek.

— Lena, naprawdę możesz się oddalić od pola bramkowego, nie musisz się go tak kurczowo trzymać. Idź więcej za akcją, patrz gdzie się te tłuczki znajdują.

— No właśnie — wtrącił się Oczkow. — Nie pętaj mi się tak przed nosem, bo ja nic nie widzę.

— Tłuczek wprost na ciebie leciał, chciałam go zatrzymać — mruknęła niepewnie dziewczyna.

— I co z tego? — Obrońca beztrosko wzruszył ramionami. — Uchyliłbym się.

— Dobra — zirytowała się nagle Pietrowa. — Następnym razem nic nie zrobię. Jak oberwiesz prosto w twarz, to już taki przystojny nie będziesz.

— Czyli uważasz, że jestem przystojny? — zapytał Oczkow z szalonym zainteresowaniem. — A może ci się podob... Ał! — jęknął, bo Daniłowa, która stała nieopodal, walnęła go w ramię. Najwyraźniej Nadieżdzie nie podobało się, że jej chłopak podrywa inną dziewczynę. — Ej, za co mnie bijesz? — zapytał z przesadną pretensją. Wygłupiał się oczywiście, bo przez ochraniacz nawet tego szturchnięcia nie poczuł.

Sędzia gwizdnięciem dał znać, że wznawia spotkanie. Zawodnicy prędko wrócili na boisko. Mecz trwał już ponad godzinę. Durmstrang trochę zwolnił tempo. Zgodnie z zaleceniami ścigający starali się rzucać mniej, ale dokładniej. Wychodziło im to całkiem nieźle, chociaż Orłowski raz się fatalnie pomylił i z rozpędu, zamiast podać do Tieriechowej, rzucił kafla wprost do ścigającego przeciwnika. Pietrowa zaczęła śmielej wychodzić do przodu i faktycznie, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, raz przepuściła jeden z tłuczków, który polecał wprost na Oczkowa. Obrońca zrobił pętlę i jakoś się wywinął, a piłka oddaliła się szukać innej ofiary. Bogdan tylko pokręcił głową. To mogła być potencjalnie niebezpieczna sytuacja, bo tłuczek naprawdę potrafił zrobić krzywdę zawodnikom. Jeżeli chodziło o grę defensywy należało jeszcze włożyć w to mnóstwo pracy. Trzeba będzie to omówić na najbliższym treningu...

Bielik, tak jak każdy dobry trener quidditcha, miał do perfekcji opanowaną umiejętność rejestrowania kilku akcji rozgrywających się w różnych punktach boiska jednocześnie. Coś, zapewne jakaś siła wyższa, kazało mu nagle spojrzeć na Kruma, który znajdował się tak wysoko nad boiskiem, że w pierwszym momencie można by go wziąć za szybującego ptaka. Kalmari, szukająca Kajaani, krążyła na tym samym pułapie. Znicz, który nie lubił zamieszania, często uciekał bardzo daleko w górę i tam najłatwiej było go wypatrzeć. Krum właśnie go dostrzegł. Gwałtownie zanurkował, mocno pochylając się nad trzonkiem swojej miotły. Jego przeciwniczka niemal jednocześnie wykonała ten sam manewr.

To było istne szaleństwo. Szukająca Finów świetnie trzymała się na miotle i wcale nie zamierzała łatwo oddać pola Krumowi. Długie poły szat zawodników i ciemne włosy dziewczyny, związane w koński ogon, trzepotały mocno na wietrze. Obydwoje mijali się w serii zwodów dosłownie o centymetry, ścigając umykającego zygzakami znicza, który najpierw okrążył całe boisko, a potem próbował zniknąć im z pola widzenia, ponownie wzbijając się na wyższy pułap. Inni zawodnicy przestali się liczyć, cała publiczność z zapartym tchem śledziła dwójkę szukających. Niektórzy wstali ze swoich miejsc, żeby lepiej widzieć. Rezerwowi Durmstrangu poderwali się z ławki, dopingując Kruma. Nawet Meier, zawsze spokojny niezależnie od okoliczności, przyłączył się do okrzyków. Zwykle stateczne ciało pedagogiczne nie stanowiło wyjątku. Pierwsza zerwała się Symonowa, wymachując kapeluszem, później Karkarow, dalej Kamzoj i Lenkowa, a potem już cała reszta. Tylko Kiriński, łatwy to rozpoznania po długiej, białej brodzie i włosach, siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieporuszony tym, co działo się na boisku. Wszyscy inni jednak krzyczeli ile sił w płucach.

Znicz zatoczył pętlę i znów ostro ruszył w dół. Szukający runęli za nim, pikując niczym para drapieżnych ptaków i nabierając coraz większej prędkości. Jeden drobny błąd, zbyt gwałtowny ruch trzonka czy zawadzenie o ogon miotły przeciwnika i skutki mogłyby okazać się tragiczne. Obydwoje zaczęliby koziołkować w powietrzu i niechybnie roztrzaskaliby się o ziemię. Przy tej szybkości żadne zaklęcia spowalniające by im nie pomogły. Margines błędu wynosił zero. Bogdan prawie nie mrugał, starając się jednym okiem śledzić znicza, a drugim Wiktora.

— No dalej, dawaj — mruknął pod nosem. — Dasz radę.

Mała, złota piłeczka mknęła teraz tuż nad ziemią, a szukający wciąż jeszcze nie przerwali nurkowania, chcąc się do niej jak najbardziej zbliżyć. Wrzask publiczności na stadionie przybierał na sile, aż stał się ogłuszający. Przypominał brzęczenie roju wściekłych szerszeni.

W ostatniej chwili zawodnicy poderwali miotły; Wiktor wykonał manewr niezwykle płynnym ruchem, niemal nie tracąc prędkości i o ułamek sekundy później niż szukająca Kajaani. Wicher może i był sztywną miotłą, ale idealnie wyważoną, co pozwalało na bardzo precyzyjne ewolucje. Udało mu się zyskać odrobinę przewagi. Niewiele, metr, może półtora, ale to wystarczyło. Przechylił się i wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po znicza.

Po chwili już wznosił się spokojnie, trzymając w dłoni trzepoczącą drobnymi skrzydełkami piłeczkę, i nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Sędzia gwizdnął przeciągle trzy razy, sygnalizując zakończenie meczu. Durmstrang wygrał dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt do siedemdziesięciu.

Wiktor nie postawił nawet dobrze stóp na ziemi, a już tonął w objęciach kolegów i koleżanek z drużyny. Rezerwowi byli przy nim pierwsi — wyskoczyli z ławki niemal równo z pierwszym gwizdkiem sędziego. Stopniowo dołączyła do nich reszta reprezentantów, rzucając miotły gdzie popadło.

— Niech skonam, czegoś takiego to już dawno nie widziałem. — Andreasowi jakoś udało się przekrzyczeć potworny ryk, jaki wybuchł na trybunach za ich plecami. — Oni mają najlepszą szukającą w całej stawce, no, może poza Dragogradem. Jak on ją wyprzedził, rety, myślałem, że się pozabijają...

Bogdan skinął głową z satysfakcją. Instynkt go nie zawiódł, słusznie postawił na Kruma. Ten chłopak mógł pociągnąć za sobą całą drużynę, może nawet zagwarantować Durmstrangowi upragnione zwycięstwo w lidze. Bielik daleki był od stanu szalonej euforii, ale czuł, że serce bije mu szybciej, żywiej, a krew prędzej płynie w żyłach. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

Znów był w grze.

_c.d.n._


End file.
